Gdy umiera dzisiaj
by Panna Mi
Summary: Tłumaczenie „Death of Today" Epic Solemnity. Slash HP/LV. AU: Wychowany w mugolskim sierocińcu Harry (Izar) przybywa do Hogwartu jako dość zgorzkniały chłopiec i dzięki niezwykłej inteligencji w młodym wieku zostaje Niewymownym oraz Śmierciożercą. Dorastając, zmuszony jest do zmagania się z manipulacyjnym Czarnym Panem, któremu wyraźną przyjemność sprawia granie na jego emocjach.
1. Część I Rozdział 1

**Autor:** Epic Solemnity

**Tytuł ****oryginału: **Death of Today

**Link ****do ****oryginału: **s/5402147/1/Death-of-Today

**Tłumacz: **Ebony (rozdziały 1-6), Panna Mi (rozdziały 7-?)

**Tytuł ****tłumaczenia: **Gdy umiera dzisiaj

**Zgoda: **jest (przynajmniej autorki, z poprzednią tłumaczką niestety nie udało mi się nawiązać kontaktu)

**Beta: **Himitsu (rozdziały 7-?)

**Długość: **71 rozdziałów

**Rating: **M

**Opis:** AU: Wychowany w mugolskim sierocińcu Harry (Izar) przybywa do Hogwartu jako dość zgorzkniały chłopiec, który dzięki niespotykanej inteligencji w młodym wieku zostaje Niewymownym oraz Śmierciożercą. Dorastając, zmuszony jest do zmagania się z tym, aby nie ulec manipulacyjnemu Czarnemu Panu, któremu wyraźną przyjemność sprawia granie na jego emocjach i przy okazji stara się rozwikłać tajemnicę własnego pochodzenia.

**Ostrzeżenia ****ogólne: **Mroczny/zgorzkniały/przebiegły/OOC/_mądry_ Harry. SLASH HP/LV (zdecydowanie w późniejszych rozdziałach). Graficzne sceny seksu (aczkolwiek jedynie dwie i pół na całe siedemdziesiąt jeden rozdziałów; zostaną przeze mnie uprzedzone dodatkowymi ostrzeżeniami). Creature!fic.

* * *

Przybywam z obiecanym, nowym tłumaczeniem. Wiem, że początkowo może nie wydawać się ono ciekawe, ale gorąco zachęcam was do tego, abyście dali mu szanse – osobiście uwielbiam ten fick i po prostu… zaufajcie mi, okej? ;)

(Da to coś w ogóle, jeżeli szczerze od serca powiem wam, abyście nie odrzucali ficka również z powodu slashu HP/LV?)

Jak pewnie już zauważyliście, nie tłumaczę ficka od początku i nie widzę potrzeby, aby powtarzać pracę, którą wykonał ktoś inny. Nie ukrywam, że boję się porównania z poprzednią tłumaczką, bo była ona po prostu świetna, i mam tylko malutką nadzieję, że nie będzie tak źle i że wybaczycie mi wszystkie błędy (chociaż jak najbardziej zachęcam do ich wytykania).

Rozdziały będą pojawiać się przynajmniej raz na miesiąc - co nie znaczy, że w danym miesiącu nie może pojawić się ich więcej, a jedynie zapewnia, iż z pewnością chociaż ten jeden się pojawi.

Och, no cóż mi pozostaje? Życzę wam wszystkim miłego czytania i mam wielką nadzieję, że znajdą się osoby chętne do przeczytania tego tłumaczenia.

/EDIT: Pojawiło się wiele próśb (i sugestii) o umieszczenie tutaj całości ficka, wraz z poprzednimi, przetłumaczonymi przez Ebony rozdziałami. Początkowo nie chciałam tego zrobić, gdyż niestety nie udało mi się skontaktować z poprzednią tłumaczką i uzyskać na to zgody, jednak po głębokim zastanowieniu postanowiłam zrobić tak, jak prosicie i mam tylko nadzieję, że Ebony, jeżeli się o tym dowie, nie będzie mi miała tego za złe. Przepraszam, jeżeli wyniknęło z tego jakieś zamieszanie.

* * *

**Gdy umiera dzisiaj**

**Część pierwsza**

**Prolog**

Kobieta przycisnęła mocno do piersi trzymane w ramionach niemowlę, czekając, aż drzwi do sierocińca w końcu się otworzą. Najlogiczniejszym wyjściem byłoby po prostu położyć dziecko na progu, zastukać i uciec, jednak z jakiegoś powodu nie mogła się na to zdobyć. Stała nieruchomo pod drzwiami, a gdy te w końcu się otworzyły, nawet nie drgnęła.

To nie było w jej stylu. Zazwyczaj była bystra i reagowała szybko.

- Mogę jakoś pomóc?

Głos wydawał się miły, zanotowała nieświadomie Lily. Ścisnęła mocniej dziecko w ramionach, odchrząkując, by móc wydobyć z siebie głos. Otworzyła usta, jednak ponownie się zawahała, gdy jej szmaragdowe oczy spoczęły na kobiecie stojącej przed nią. Starsza pani miała brązowe włosy, związane i ściśnięte tuż u podstawy karku. Wokół ust i oczu dostrzec było można wyraźne zmarszczki mimiczne. Z pozoru wydawała się wystarczająco miła, wystarczająco ciepła i delikatna, by dobrze wychować jej syna.

Lily skłoniła głowę. Kaptur opadł jej na twarz, kryjąc jej oblicze przed mugolką stojącą przed nią. Spojrzała ponownie na dziecko, spokojnie śpiące w jej ramionach. Widok tego kilkutygodniowego malca był jednocześnie bliski jej sercu i bolesny. Ale nie mogła go przecież zatrzymać... Nie mogła.

Wyciągnęła ramiona przed siebie. Gdy podawała dziecko mugolce, miała wrażenie, że jej ręce ważą co najmniej tonę. Zauważyła również, że potwornie się trzęsą.

- M-masz - wyszeptała. - Proszę, weź go.

Oczy mugolki rozszerzyły się ze zdumienia, gdy ujrzała, jak bardzo Lily drży. Wzięła od niej chłopca i spytała:

- Wszystko w porządku, moja droga?

Czarownica nic nie odpowiedziała, wpatrując się w dziecko leżące teraz spokojnie w ramionach drugiej kobiety. Merlinie, doskonale wiedziała, że to jedyne słuszne wyjście. Pomimo tego widok własnego syna w ramionach innej kobiety na nowo rozbudził w niej wątpliwości.

- Moja droga?

- Izar... - wydusiła z siebie Lily zachrypniętym szeptem. - Jego imię... Harrison...

Usta drżały jej pod naciągniętym na głowę kapturem. Gdy zobaczyła, jak mugolka kołysze w ramionach ciemnowłose dziecko - _jej_ dziecko, a jednocześnie już nie jej, poczuła, jak jakaś cząstka niej umiera.

- Izar? - zapytała kobieta, a grymas zdziwienia wykrzywił jej usta. - Nazywa się Izar Harrison?

Nie, nazywa się Izar, Harrison to jego drugie imię, chciała powiedzieć, ale w końcu tylko kiwnęła głową i zaczęła się wycofywać.

- Zaopiekuj się dobrze moim dzieckiem - jęknęła z rozpaczą, po czym odwróciła się i uciekła. Łzy napłynęły jej do oczu, oślepiając i rozmazując drogę przed nią.

- Zaczekaj! - krzyknęła za nią mugolka, ale Lily wiedziała, że ta nie pobiegnie za nią, trzymając na rękach dziecko. Dziecko, które nosiła w sobie i które wydała na świat, ale które już nie należało do niej.

Tak będzie najlepiej.

* * *

**Rozdział pierwszy**

- Świr. - Usta rozchyliły się i splunęły.

Izar drgnął, uchylając się przed kropelkami śliny, starając się nie dać starszemu chłopakowi sobą pomiatać. Skurczył ramiona w samoobronie, a wzrok utkwił w stojących nieopodal huśtawkach. Z jego ust wydobył się lekki jęk, a palce zacisnął ciasno w pięści.

- Jesteś świrem, świrem, świrem, świrem! - Zaśmiał się chłopak, popychając Izara.

Ciemnowłosy chłopak zachwiał się, próbując utrzymać równowagę. Czubkiem buta zahaczył o kamień i upadł ciężko na ziemię, raniąc sobie dłonie i kolana.

Dzieciaki wybuchnęły głośnym śmiechem.

Leżał na ziemi, wpatrując się nieobecnym wzrokiem w krople krwi na swojej skórze. Jego jasne, grafitowo-zielone oczy z dziwną tęsknotą obserwowały szkarłatną wstęgę krwi wijącą się wokół jego nadgarstka. Nawet nie zaszlochał, gdy starszy chłopak kopnął go mocno w żebra i obrócił się, by odejść.

Łzy skończyły mu się dawno temu.

Jego jasne oczy zwróciły się teraz na odwróconą postać prześladowcy. Zacisnął usta, a w jego wnętrzu zawrzała furia. Oddech Izara stał się chrapliwy, siłą woli zmusił się do siadu. Dookoła niego cały świat wirował, a do tego doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że inne dzieciaki obserwują go z oddali. Nikt nigdy do niego nie podszedł. Albo się go bali, albo nie chcieli by Louis, łobuz z sierocińca, obrał ich za swój cel.

Gardził nimi wszystkimi. Byli słabi. Za bardzo się bali, byli po prostu zbyt głupi.

Rzucił im spojrzenie spode łba, trzymając się za obolały żołądek i opuszczając podwórko. I tak był sam sobie winny. Powinien wiedzieć, że lepiej o tej porze się tutaj nie pokazywać.

Sztywnym krokiem przemierzał sierociniec, który od jedenastu lat stanowił jego jedyny dom. Przez cały ten czas nic się tu nie zmieniło. Nadal był stary i zniszczony. Co prawda nie był brudny, ale przydałby mu się generalny remont. Żaden potencjalny rodzic nie czułby się komfortowo adoptując dziecko z tak zaniedbanego sierocińca.

- Wszystko w porządku, Izar? - wymamrotała jedna z opiekunek, której twarz wyrażała doskonałą wręcz obojętność. Opiekunowie nauczyli się nigdy nie pocieszać go ani rozpieszczać. Nie gdy tyle razy wcześniej z furią ich od siebie odsuwał. Nienawidził ich. Nawet jeśli wiedzieli, jak wygląda jego sytuacja, _nigdy_ żaden z nich się tym nie zainteresował.

Izar minął ją bez słowa, spiesząc do swojego pokoju, które dzielił z młodszym od siebie chłopakiem.

Doskonale wiedział, że był od nich wszystkich lepszy. Głaszcząc swoje poranione dłonie, wszedł do pokoju i rzucił się na łóżko. Cienki materac zajęczał, napierając na zardzewiałe sprężyny. Nie bacząc na krew na dłoniach, Izar odgiął róg materaca i wyjął spod niego kawałek pergaminu, który uprzednio pieczołowicie tam schował.

Wpatrując się w list pozwolił, by lekki uśmiech wykwitł na jego ustach. Hogwart.

Przyciskając list do piersi zamknął oczy, wyobrażając sobie świat magii i czarodziejstwa. Krew zdążyła już splamić pergamin, ale nie zwracał na to uwagi. Wyobrażał sobie świat, w którym byłby taki, jak wszyscy, gdzie nikt nie dręczyłby go z powodu jego odmienności. A przede wszystkim głodny był wiedzy, którą mógł zdobyć w tym nowym świecie. Pomimo młodego wieku, Izar doskonale wiedział, jak ważna w życiu była inteligencja.

Najbardziej jednak podniecała go myśl, że w końcu będzie mógł wszystkim coś udowodnić. Chciał, by jego imię odbiło się echem w czarodziejskim świecie. Nie chciał być sierotą czy też zwykłym chłopcem, na którym wszyscy mogli się wyżywać, nie - chciał wykorzystać swoje moce dla osobistych korzyści.

Od zawsze wiedział, że różni się od innych dzieci w sierocińcu. Mógł manipulować rzeczami wedle własnego uznania. Bywały chwile, że gdy koncentrował się naprawdę, _naprawdę_ mocno, mógł sprawić, że zabawki i inne tego typu przyziemne rzeczy poruszały się samoistnie po pokoju. Zdarzały się także różne wypadki. Wypadki, które zawsze go fascynowały.

Pewnego razu, gdy Izar był szczególnie wściekły, Louis upadł nagle na kolana, nie mogąc złapać oddechu. Samo wspomnienie tego wydarzenia sprawiało, że ręce drżały chłopakowi z podniecenia.

- Izar?

Chłopiec drgnął, wciskając pergamin pod poduszkę i odwracając się w stronę drzwi. Kolejna znana mu opiekunka, Julian, stała w drzwiach, wraz z kobietą dotychczas mu nieznaną.

- Profesor McGonagall przyszła cię odwiedzić.

Wyprostował się na łóżku, a bijąca z niego ciekawość była wręcz namacalna. Swoimi czujnymi, spostrzegawczymi oczami obserwował jak profesor kiwa oschle głową w stronę Julian i wchodzi do pokoju. Obserwował chód starszej kobiety, spiętą postawę, sugerującą jej srogie usposobienie.

- Panie Harrison, to przyjemność móc pana poznać. Rozumiem, że otrzymał pan już list z Hogwartu? - zapytała kobieta, gdy opiekunka zostawiła ich samych w pokoju.

Chłopak przypatrywał się jej chłodno, badając oczami całą jej postać. Nie wyglądała jakoś nadzwyczaj wyjątkowo. Nie wyczuwał w niej nic... nienormalnego, chociaż wyczuwał to w sobie. Niczym nie różniła się od przeciętnego przedstawiciela rasy ludzkiej.

Nieco go to rozczarowało. Sądził, że czarodzieje i czarownice będą nosić się inaczej niż normalni ludzie z ulicy.

- Tak, pani profesor - wyszeptał z szacunkiem, nadal obserwując jej sylwetkę z uniesieniem. Kobieta zesztywniała, a jej źrenice zwęziły się, gdy odwzajemniła spojrzenie. Obserwowała go teraz tak samo uważnie, jak on obserwował ją.

Nie przeszkadzało mu to. Jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. Dał czarownicy tyle czasu ile potrzebowała, by dobrze go ocenić.

Coś w jej postawie się zmieniło. Jego granitowo-zielone oczy obserwowały uważnie jej sztywniejącą sylwetkę i niepewny wyraz twarzy. Przez jej rysy przez chwilę przebiło się zwątpienie, które jednak natychmiast z wprawą zamaskowała. Chłopak uniósł brwi w chwilowym przebłysku zrozumienia.

- Jestem tutaj, by potowarzyszyć panu na zakupach, panie Harrison - ciągnęła, głosem poważnym i surowym, chociaż oczy zdradzały nieco delikatniejszą postawę.

- Zakupach? - zapytał Izar naiwnie. Podejrzewał, że chodzi jej o zakup szkolnych przyborów, _czarodziejskich_ przyborów. Puls natychmiast przyspieszył mu na tę myśl, jednak szybko się uspokoił. - Ale pani profesor, ja nie mam żadnych pieniędzy.

- Hogwart posiada specjalny fundusz przeznaczony specjalnie dla dzieci osieroconych, panie Harrison. - Obdarzyła go uśmiechem, którego on nie odwzajemnił. Nie znosił, gdy ktoś mu przypominał, że jest tylko sierotą, porzuconą jeszcze za niemowlaka. Jej uśmiech zgasł, a po chwili usta ułożyły się ponownie w cienką, srogą linię. - Chciałby mi pan dzisiaj towarzyszyć?

- Z chęcią, pani profesor.

Po raz pierwszy od długiego czasu obdarzył drugą osobę uśmiechem.

Z wyrazu twarzy profesor McGonagall zrozumiał, że musi nad nim jeszcze popracować.

* * *

Izar skubał skraj szaty, wygładzając drobne zmarszczki na materiale. W cichym oszołomieniu przemierzał peron, wciąż zdumiony wszystkim, co go otacza. Dla osoby z zewnątrz mogłoby się wydawać, że jest znudzony i opanowany. Wewnątrz jednak z trudem udawało mu się uporządkować całą nową wiedzę, którą niedawno zdobył. Było tego tak wiele. Nie znosił myśli, że nie dorównuje w tym względzie innym dzieciom. Z tego co mówiła McGonagall, większość z nich wychowana została w czarodziejskich domach.

Wiedzieli zatem więcej niż on. Ale zamierzał zatrzeć tę różnicę tak szybko, jak tylko będzie się dało.

Gdy już doszedł do siebie po pierwszym szoku związanym z wizytą na ulicy Pokątnej, McGonagall zaprowadziła go w głąb miasta. Zakupili razem wszystkie wymagane w szkole przedmioty, które uwzględniała lista. I _tylko_ te przedmioty. On sam pragnął zakupić więcej książek i czarodziejskich szat dla siebie. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że jako sierota ma ograniczoną kwotę na wydatki.

Odchrząknął i zaczął zbliżać się leniwie w stronę pociągu. Wszędzie dookoła widać było uczniów i ich rodziców, odprowadzających swoje pociechy na kolejny rok szkolny w Hogwarcie. Przyglądał się, jak matki całują zaróżowione policzki swoich dzieci, jak ojcowie z dumą poklepuję po plecach synów lub córki. Izar lubił łechtać swoje ego myślą, jak bardzo jest niezależny, ale w rzeczywistości miał tylko jedenaście lat i obserwowanie tych wyrazów czułości budziło w nim lekkie rozżalenie.

Wzrok chłopaka przykuła pewna przystojna para. Sądząc po identycznym kolorze włosów, byli to ojciec i syn, w specyficzny sposób żegnający się na peronie. Stali sztywno, w lekkim oddaleniu od siebie. Dystans między nimi wydawał się wręcz nosić znamiona jakieś oficjalności. Żaden z nich nie wydawał się przejęty myślą o bliskim rozstaniu. Ich ubiór wydawał się być uszyty z najlepszych gatunków jedwabiów i materiałów. Nawet guziki i szwy miały w sobie coś luksusowego.

Chłopak nieświadomie zaczął się zbliżać w ich kierunku. Stali niemal naprzeciwko wejścia do pociągu, więc dla postronnego obserwatora nie wydawało się to dziwne.

Ojciec, którego wysoka sylwetka wyróżniała się znacząco z tłumu, rzucił mu obojętne spojrzenie i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Dopiero gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego po raz drugi, Izar zesztywniał. Czuł, jak te zimne, szare oczy studiują go cal po calu.

Ani McGonagall, ani żaden inny czarodziej na Pokątnej dotąd nie sprawił, że chłopak czuł się tak bezbronny. Jego pewny siebie wyraz twarzy na chwilę zniknął, ale udało mu się szybko z powrotem nałożyć maskę obojętności. Im dłużej obcy czarodziej mu się przypatrywał, tym silniejszy się czuł. Być może był to dobry trening, który w przyszłości pomoże mu poradzić sobie z wszystkimi czarodziejami, którzy sprawią, że na chwile przestanie się pilnować.

Ten... Ten blondwłosy mężczyzna miał w sobie coś, potęgę i urok, których oczekiwał od innych czarodziejów. Gdy po raz pierwszy spotkał się z McGonagall był rozczarowany tym, jak bardzo przypominała wszystkie pozostałe niemagiczne osoby. Sądził, że tak samo będzie z pozostałymi czarodziejami i czarownicami. Ale ten mężczyzna był inny. Nie był zwyczajną osobą. Był _potężny_.

- Pierwszoroczniak? - wyszeptał chłopiec do ojca, gdy zauważył, na czym jego opiekun skupia taką uwagę.

Izar przyspieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej znaleźć się w pociągu, z dala od wzroku tego mężczyzny. Minął ich, nie odwracając chłodnego spojrzenia od oczu czarodzieja. Wewnątrz jednak cały dygotał od siły jego wzroku.

Gdy ich minął, usłyszał za sobą głos mężczyzny - głęboki, aksamitny baryton:

- Bez wątpienia trafi do Slytherinu, Draco. Trzymaj się blisko niego i pomóż mu przejść przez pierwszy rok.

Gdy tylko chłopak zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi pustego przedziału, jego wyprostowana postawa zniknęła. Oparł kark o szklane drzwi przedziału i trzęsąc się, chwytał powoli powietrze w płuca. Jego ręce drżały, a puls bił z niewyobrażalną szybkością.

Nie rozumiał, czemu jego ciało reaguje w ten sposób. Owszem, czuł się przy nim bezbronny i bardzo podatny na zranienie, ale to nie wszystko. Niemal mógł wyczuć aurę krążącą wokół niego. Miała w sobie coś z ciężkiego powietrza, wypełnionego wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że wyczuwa jego magię. Ale to chyba niemożliwe, prawda? Nawet jak na czarodziejów, to chyba nie było normalne.

Mimo wszystko nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który pojawił się na jego wargach. _W końcu_ ujrzał prawdziwego czarodzieja, _prawdziwą_ czarodziejską postać, która wyróżniała się na tle wszystkim niemagicznych ludzi. Mógł tylko mieć nadzieję, że on również rozsiewa tę samą aurę co blondwłosy mężczyzna. Nie chciał być jak McGonagall albo którykolwiek z czarodziejów, których dzisiaj spotkał. Nie chciał być taki sam jak niemagiczni ludzie - jak wszyscy z sierocińca. Sama myśl, że mógłby być tak samo _normalny_ jak oni sprawiała, że puls mu przyspieszał.

Izar złapał się drzwi dla utrzymania równowagi, gdy pociąg szarpnął i ruszył. Oddychał ciężko, stojąc przy szybie i próbując się uspokoić.

Zmierzał w stronę nowego życia, nowego świata, zostawiając za sobą ten okropny sierociniec. Ale na jak długo, zanim będzie zmuszony tam powrócić?

Ostre pukanie do drzwi sprawiło, że natychmiast się wyprostował, a gdy zobaczył za drzwiami blond chłopca z kilkorgiem przyjaciół, znów przywdział swój beznamiętny wyraz twarzy. Zanim jednak otworzył im drzwi, zastanowił się chwilę nad tym kłopotliwym terminem, jakim są "przyjaciele".

W sierocińcu nigdy się z nikim nie zaprzyjaźnił. Przeżył osiem długich lat zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że nie czuje potrzeby, by mieć przy sobie kogoś tak bliskiego. Widział jak układały się relacje w sierocińcu, widział jak wyglądały _przyjaźnie_ innych dzieci. Nigdy nie spotkał się z przyjaciółmi, którzy sztywno trzymali się definicji lojalności. Zawsze znajdywała się sytuacja, w której jeden przyjaciel potrafił wbić drugiemu nóż w plecy tylko po to, by wspiąć się wyżej w rankingach popularności lub w nadziei na zyskanie jakichś korzyści wynikających z tej zdrady.

W naturze ludzkiej było działać samemu i dbać tylko o siebie.

Dla Izara przyjaźń nie istniała.

Musiał jednak podjąć jakąś decyzję odnośnie tego blond chłopca. Być może mógłby go użyć jako sprzymierzeńca, nie przyjaciela. Mógłby mieć go na wyciągnięcie ręki, służyłby mu do pozyskiwania informacji i sympatii innych ludzi. Sądząc po wyrazie twarzy stojącego za szybą chłopaka, ten najwyraźniej miał dokładnie te same zamiary.

Z ociąganiem otworzył drzwi i wpuścił do przedziału czwórkę uczniów.

- Masz coś przeciwko temu, byśmy tu siedli? Wszystkie inne przedziały są zajęte - wycedził chłopak i nie czekając na odpowiedź, usiadł. Dziewczyna zajęła miejsce obok niego, wobec czego dwóch większych uczniów ścisnęło się na siedzeniu obok Izara.

- Nie, nie mam nic przeciwko - powiedział Izar, przypatrując się chłopcu. Nazywał się chyba Draco? Tak zwracał się do niego ojciec.

- Skąd wytrzasnąłeś takie szkła? Są niesamowite.

Zmarszczył brwi, gdy ciemnowłosa dziewczyna nachyliła się ku niemu z zainteresowaniem.

- Moje szkła? - Przecież nie nosił okularów.

- Tak. Twoje oczy mają tak niepowtarzalny kolor... To na pewno soczewki. Drake, widzisz je? Zmatowiałe srebro z drobinkami kwaskowatej zieleni... Kolory Slytherinu. Są niesamowite, skąd je wytrzasnąłeś? - Powtórzyła, jakby zwracała się do kogoś niedorozwiniętego.

- To moje prawdziwe oczy - wymamrotał ponoru, poirytowany jej przytłaczającym sposobem bycia. Odwrócił się od niej i spojrzał na Draco. Blondyn był najwyraźniej rozbawiony jego zdenerwowaniem. - Rozumiem, że oczekujesz, iż Tiara przydzieli cię do Slytherinu? - zapytał z nonszalancją.

Przeczytał _Historię Hogwartu_ tuż po jej nabyciu. Wiedział o czterech domach i ich charakterystyce. W głębi duszy pragnął być przydzielony do Slytherinu. Każde nowe wieści o zamku brzmiały wręcz spektakularnie, a z każdą kolejną przeczytaną stroną jego podniecenie jeszcze bardziej rosło. Teraz, siedząc w pociągu do Hogwartu, z trudem pohamowywał przytłaczającą ulgę, wynikającą z oddalania się od sierocińca i przebywana wśród swojej "rasy".

Draco uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przymykając oczy.

- Ja _już_ jestem w Slytherinie. To mój drugi rok w tej szkole. Pansy, Crabbe i Goyle również są drugoroczniakami. Nasze rodziny były przydzielane do Slytherinu już wiele pokoleń wstecz. A twoja? - Zanim Izar mógł pojąć znaczenie tego pytania, chłopak znów się odezwał. - Ach, wybacz mi. Nie przedstawiłem się jeszcze porządnie. Jestem Draco Malfoy.

Wyciągnął bladą dłoń w kierunku Izara. Ten spojrzał na nią krótko, zanim wyciągnął swoją, by nią potrząsnąć.

- Izar Harrison.

Blondyn cofnął wyciągniętą dłoń tak szybko, że nie zdążył jej nawet uchwycić. Izar zamrugał, a przez jego maskę przebiło zmieszanie. Gdzie popełnił błąd? Dlaczego twarz Draco powoli zmieniała się w gorzki grymas?

- Harrison? - powtórzył Ślizgon, a niezadowolenie na jego twarzy zaczęło teraz wyrażać zdegustowanie. - Jesteś szlamą?

- To określenie jest mi nieznane - odpowiedział chłodno Izar, czując, jak pod wpływem niechętnego spojrzenia pozostałych uczniów jego bariery ochronne znów wracają na swoje miejsce.

- Oczywiście, że jest ci nieznane - wycedził Draco, odsuwając się od chłopca. - Szlama, inaczej zwana też mugolakiem... Zostałeś wychowany przez mugolskich rodziców.

Widząc zdezorientowanie na twarzy Izara, Ślizgon zaśmiał się krótko, kpiąc z jego niewiedzy. Chłopak momentalnie poczuł się kompletnie zmieszany z błotem.

- Mugole to ludzie niemagicznego pochodzenia. To żałosne ścierwa tego świata. To ja, czystokrwisty czarodziej, jestem elitą naszego świata. W naszym rodzie nie ma ani jednej mugolskiej krwi. A _ty_, szlamo, jesteś tylko śmieciem, które nie sięga mi do pięt.

Izar siedział bez ruchu, nie chcąc uwierzyć, że coś takiego miało miejsce tutaj, w czarodziejskim świecie. Sądził, że wszyscy czarodzieje są równi...

- Crabble, Goyle, wyprowadźcie tę szumowinę z przedziału. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że mój ojciec mógł się tak pomylić.

Zanim Izar zdążył zrozumieć co się dzieje, dwie silne ręce złapały go za ramiona, podnosząc z siedzenia. Zesztywniał pod ich dotykiem, przypominając sobie wszystkie sytuacje w sierocińcu, gdy był maltretowany przez inne dzieci. Skulił się w sobie, a dwóch chłopców wyciągnęło go na korytarz i rzuciło na podłogę. Wylądował na kolanach w tym samym momencie, w którym drzwi za jego plecami się zatrzasnęły. Oglądając się za siebie zdążył jeszcze ujrzeć wściekłą twarz Draco, który po chwili szczelnie zaciągnął zasłony.

Żadni uczniowie nie kręcili się w tym momencie w pobliżu, więc pozostał w tej pozycji na ciemnym korytarzu. Słyszał radosne głosy, dochodzące zza zamkniętych przedziałów.

Opuścił głowę, wpatrując się pustym wzrokiem w dywan na podłodze. W końcu dowiedział się, jak nazywali się niemagiczni ludzie. Mugole. Dzieciaki w sierocińcu, one wszystkie były mugolami, których on tak bardzo nie cierpiał. Mugole... Nienawidził ich wszystkich.

Jednak według Draco niczym się od nich nie różnił. Izar był mugolem, dzieckiem zrodzonym z niemagicznych rodziców. To _mugolscy_ rodzice porzucili go w tym _mugolskim_ piekle.

Zza jego zaciśniętych zębów wydobył się syk, palce zacisnął na dywanie. Ramiona trzęsły się od powstrzymywanego gniewu i smutku.

Draco może i jest "czystszy" niż on. Być może faktycznie to czystokrwiści są elitą tego świata. Ale jedno wiedział na pewno.

Będzie najlepszą szlamą, jaką świat czarodziejski kiedykolwiek widział. Przewyższy Draco w każdej pojedynczej rzeczy, stanie się potężniejszy niż którykolwiek z czystokrwistych. Mógł sobie pozwolić na porównywanie go z tymi brudnymi mugolakami, bo doskonale wiedział, jak bardzo jest lepszy od tych plugawych stworzeń, od tych... _zwyczajnych_ ludzi. On nigdy nie będzie zwyczajny.

Udowodni to, za wszelką cenę.

- Mmm... Wszystko w porządku, kolego? Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Kolejna blada dłoń została wyciągnięta w stronę Izara.

Jego ramiona zadrżały raz jeszcze, zanim podniósł głowę i spojrzał stojącemu nad nim rudzielcowi w oczy.

- Nie - wyszeptał, obnażając zęby. - Nie potrzebuję _pomocy_. Ani od ciebie, ani od nikogo.

Podniósł się i ominął gwałtownie zdumionego chłopaka.

Na drodze do udowodnienia swojej wielkości, nie będzie potrzebował nikogo. Żadnych przyjaciół.

Żadnej pomocy.

* * *

Wciąż czuł się nieco roztrzęsiony i zmarznięty, gdy czekał, aż Tiara skończy swoją pieśń. Chociaż był zgorzkniały i nachmurzony, nie mógł nie zauważyć piękna Hogwartu. Zamek rzucał na studentów ciepły blask, ale jego cienie były równie urzekające, oferując Izarowi ucieczkę, gdy będzie jej potrzebował. Prawdopodobnie bez trudu znajdzie w zamku kilka miejsc, w których będzie mógł schować się przed wzrokiem innych.

Nie mógł doczekać się zwiedzania Hogwartu. Nie mógł doczekać się odkrywania go i wyprzedzania zawsze o krok pozostałych uczniów.

Wiedza była potęgą, prawda? O ile mógł powiedzieć, zdecydowanie była. Im ktoś bystrzejszy, tym trudniej go pokonać i wykorzystać. W tym momencie mógł nie wiedzieć, jak działa polityka tego świata, magia, zaklęcia, ludzie. Nie miał pojęcia o magicznych tradycjach, ani o tym, jakie relacje jednostka powinna utrzymywać z ludźmi wyżej postawionymi. Miał przed sobą wiele nauki w ciągu tych siedmiu lat.

Jego dłonie zacisnęły się w pięści, gdy czekał, aż McGonagall wywoła jego nazwisko. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę ze wzroku utkwionego w jego plecach. Należał do nikogo innego, lecz Draco Malfoya. Ale Izar nie zamierzał pozwolić, by blondyn dręczył go w szkole.

- Harrison, Izar - powiedziała McGongall ostro i wyraźnie.

Chłopak ruszył wzdłuż kolumny nieruchomych pierwszoroczniaków. Zaczął wspinać się po drewnianych schodach, zmierzając w stronę Tiary. To, co teraz nastąpi, zadecyduje o jego przyszłości; zmieni ją na lepszą lub gorszą. Dom, do którego zostanie się wybranym jest bardzo istotnym czynnikiem w hogwarckim życiu. Ale Tiara Przydziału była przecież uzdolniona, potrafiła odczytywać umysły i charaktery. Tylko ona wiedziała, do którego domu nadajesz się idealnie.

Zanim usiadł na stołku, jego spojrzenie padło na dyrektora. Dopiero wtedy po raz pierwszy spojrzał na szczyt stołu nauczycielskiego. Zatrzymał się teraz, czując, że ogarnia go to samo uczucie, które poznał dzięki ojcu Malfoya, jednak tym razem było ono o wiele silniejsze. Izar przełknął ślinę, zdumiony siłą magicznej aury i potęgi tego mężczyzny, która sprawiła, że włosy stanęły mu dęba. Sympatyczne niebieskie oczy mrugnęły do chłopaka, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby czarodziej nie miał pojęcia o sile swojej własnej mocy. A przecież był czystą potęgą.

Gdy dyrektor skinął życzliwie głową w stronę Izara, on ponownie ruszył z miejsca. Musiał teraz wziąć się w garść. Jednak nawet upominanie się w myślach nie mogło pozbyć się uczucia, które ogarnęło go po kontakcie ze starym mężczyzną.

Gdy usiadł, zdążył jeszcze zobaczyć wpatrzone w siebie czarne oczy. Kolejny profesor, z mocą podobną do mocy ojca Draco Malfoya, siedział niemal na końcu stołu nauczycielskiego.

Chwilę później Tiara opadła mu na oczy.

- _Ravenclaw!_


	2. Część I Rozdział 2

Tłumaczyła **Ebony. **Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

* * *

**Gdy umiera dzisiaj**

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział drugi**

Grafitowo-zielone oczy studiowały uważnie rozgrywający się przed nimi bal. Izar czuł, jak stopniowo wzrasta w nim niechęć i znużenie. Jak kogokolwiek mogła bawić taka rozrywka? Liczył się tu tylko status społeczny, potęga i obnoszenie się ze swoim bogactwem i popularnością.

Chłopak przystanął obok zakąsek i oparł się o ścianę, obserwując tańczące pary oraz ludzi prowadzących konwersacje poza parkietem. Odbywał się właśnie wielki letni bal w Ministerstwie Magii. Kilka razy do roku Ministerstwo wydawało podobnie kosztowne przyjęcia, opłacając z kieszeni magicznym podatników absurdalne zagraniczne potrawy oraz jedwabie i diamenty, którymi udekorowana była cała sala.

W ogóle mu to nie schlebiało.

Niesamowite, jak daleko zaszedł podczas tych czterech lat w Hogwarcie.

Przybył do szkoły jako biedna sierota, niepewny, jaki czeka go los. Co prawda w kwestii bogactwa czy pochodzenia nic się nie zmieniło, ale poziom jego wiedzy nieprawdopodobnie wzrósł w ciągu czterech lat.

Nie zmieniła się także jego chłodna i zdystansowana postawa. Kontakty z pozostałymi uczniami utrzymywał tylko wtedy, gdy było to absolutnie konieczne, do nikogo się również szczególnie nie przywiązał. Przez pierwsze dwa i pół roku Draco Malfoy był jego cierniem w boku, mruczącym "szlama" za każdym razem, gdy się mijali i próbującym ośmieszyć go na wszelkie możliwe sposoby. Jednak w związku z tym, że Izar nigdy nie dał się wyprowadzić z równowagi jego komentarzami, ten tępawy blondyn w końcu dał sobie spokój.

Niespecjalnie przeszkadzało mu bycie szlamą. Co prawda tak bliskie pokrewieństwo z brudnymi mugolakami nie było czymś, z czego mógłby być dumny, ale wiedział, że jest najlepszą szlamą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział świat czarodziejów. Albo przynajmniej _będzie_ najlepszą szlamą. Nawet on nie był na tyle arogancki by nie przyznać, że musi się jeszcze sporo nauczyć.

Ponieważ faktycznie czekało go jeszcze wiele nauki. Tej nigdy zbyt wiele, zwłaszcza dla niego.

W zeszłym roku, będąc czwartoklasistą, zdał SUMy równolegle z piątoklasistami. Zrobił to na prośbę dyrektora Dumbledore'a, który potrzebował dowodu na to, że Izar gotów jest ominąć jedną klasę i przejść do rocznika wyżej. Podobny ewenement wydarzył się dotychczas tylko raz w historii Hogwartu. O dziwo, dokonała tego pewna Puchonka kilka dekad temu.

Nie był zaskoczony swoimi wysokimi wynikami. Nigdy nikomu nie powiedział, że zamiast rozpoczynać swój piąty rok nauki w szkole, zostanie szóstoroczniakiem. Jedyni ludzie, którzy zdawali sobie z tego sprawę byli pracownikami Ministerstwa, profesorami lub Niewymownymi.

Niewymowni...

Westchnął, szukając wzrokiem kilku Niewymownych rozsianych po sali. Niewielu wiedziało o nich coś więcej poza faktem, że pracowali w Ministerstwie. Izar znał ich wszystkich. Pod koniec czwartego roku jego nauki w Hogwarcie, tuż po zdaniu SUMów, zaproponowano mu pracę. Bardzo zaskoczyli go wtedy propozycją, by wyćwiczył swoją inteligencję w ich laboratoriach.

Zgodził się.

Magia i teoria magii od zawsze wielce go intrygowały. Ta oferta pracy spadła mu wprost z nieba. Podobało mu się stanowisko, na którym pracował, całymi dniami mógł eksperymentować ze swoimi ulubionymi dziedzinami.

Dyrektor zgodził się, by Izar podjął tę pracę, ale jedynie na okres wakacyjny. Piąty rok jego nauki - czy raczej szósty - miał się rozpocząć już za kilka tygodni, podobnie zresztą jak jego piętnaste urodziny. Obchodził je dwa tygodnie przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. Czternastoletni Niewymowny... Bawiła go ta myśl.

Niestety, nadal musiał mieszkać w sierocińcu. Za każdym razem gdy tam powracał, jego nienawiść do mugoli wybuchała z nową siłą.

- Wydajesz się być znudzony, Izar. - Jakiś kuszący głos wdarł się w jego myśli.

Odwrcćił się i posłał krótki, lekki uśmiech niskiej dziewczynie stojącej obok.

- Daphne. - Mruknął ozięble, ponownie odwracając się w stronę polityków. Blondwłosa Ślizgonka z jego rocznika była jedną z trzech osób, które momentami _tolerował_. Przez większość czasu jednak po prostu działała mu na nerwy. Być może dlatego, że wydawała się rozumieć go najlepiej ze wszystkich ludzi i zawsze próbowała wyciągnąć go z jego zimnej, milczącej skorupy.

Nie był jednak zainteresowany nawiązywaniem przyjaźni, tym bardziej nie zamierzał stać się bardziej rozrywkowy na jej życzenie.

- Tatuś mówi, że przeskakujesz piąty rok i od razu zaczynasz szósty.

- Tak - odpowiedział krótko, poirytowany, że nie została w tej sprawie zachowana całkowita dyskrecja. Nie chciał, by powszechnie rozniosła się ta informacja. Ojciec Daphne, pan Greengrass, był pracownikiem Ministerstwa, a wraz z Lucjuszem Malfoyem był także członkiem komitetu administracyjnego Hogwartu.

Izar był całkowicie przekonany, że Lucjusz powiedział już o wszystkim Draco. Ten mały drań zapewne grasował teraz w tej sali, szukając go w zamiarze skonfrontowania go ze swoją wiedzą.

Nie czuł skrępowania z powodu ominięcia jednego roku. W zasadzie było mu to nawet na rękę, dotychczasowe zajęcia były tak niewymagające, że zwyczajnie go nudziły. Jednak problem, jaki mieli z tym inni uczniowi był dla niego zwyczajną stratą czasu, nie mówiąc o tym, jak _nudne_ to było.

Przynajmniej nikt nie wiedział o tym, że Izar pracuje z Niewymownymi, oczywiście oprócz ich samych i Dumbledore'a. Nawet Minister nie chciał mieć z tym nic wspólnego i postanowił trzymać się jak najdalej od tej grupy pracowników Ministerstwa.

- Może zatańczymy? - spytała Daphne, opierając się o ścianę obok Izara. Oboje wiedzieli, że było to pytanie retoryczne, nie odpowiedział więc. - Ojciec mnie tu dziś przytargał, ja wolałabym zostać w domu i nadrobić trochę czytania - powiedziała beztrosko.

Chłopak zerknął na nią i zmrużył oczy, widząc jej drwiący uśmiech.

- Nie kpij sobie ze mnie - wymamrotał, odsuwając się od ściany. - Nie nabierzesz mnie, nienawidzisz czytać, za to kochasz te... odrażające zgromadzenia społeczne. - Wskazał ręką na czystokrwistą dumę czarodziejskiego świata.

Zaśmiała się lekko, a jej ciemnozielone oczy pojaśniały.

- Za to ty z pewnością wolałbyś zatopić swoje piękne oblicze w jakiejś zakurzonej księdze. - Również odsunęła się od ściany, zbliżając do Krukona. Jej oczy znajdowały się dokładnie naprzeciwko jego oczu, co dowodziło tylko, jak niskim był chłopakiem. Daphne była najniższą czarownicą na swoim roku, jednak nie ujmowało jej to atrakcyjności, nie sprawiało także, że wyglądała dziwacznie. - Co każe mi się zastanawiać... Co ty, Izarze, z wszystkim ludzi na świecie, robisz tutaj? Na ministerialnym balu, pełnym czystokrwistych czarodziejów, których tak nienawidzisz?

Wcale nie nienawidził czystokrwistych. Nie obchodziła go ich wyniosłość ani przekonanie, że stoją wyżej niż inni. Może i są bardziej czyści, ale na pewno nie lepsi. Najbardziej nienawidził mugoli oraz tych zrodzonych z niemagicznych ludzi. Nienawidził _własnego_ gatunku, ale mimo to starał się dać z siebie wszystko i nadrobić tę niedoskonałość.

Postąpił krok naprzód i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

- Jaka szkoda, że tatuś nie jest w stanie poinformować cię o wszystkim, prawda, Greengrass? - Powiedział na pożegnanie i odwrócił się, chcąc w końcu uwolnić się od niej i jej paplaniny.

- Jesteś mi winien taniec - rzuciła za nim miękko.

Jeszcze czego. Nie potrafił tańczyć, a nie zamierzał robić z siebie głupka i pozwalać, by to kobieta go prowadziła. Po prostu _wiedział_, że Daphne chciałaby prowadzić.

* * *

Lucjusz przysłuchiwał się gwarowi rozmów dookoła. Bez zdziwienia zauważył, że to Tom Riddle wydawał się przyciągać niemal wszystkich ludzi z tłumu. Większość z tych pracowników Ministerstwa nie była śmierciożercami i nie miała pojęcia, że ten wysoko postawiony polityk knuł przeciw nim za ich plecami. Unikanie go zresztą i tak byłoby bezsensowne. Lecieli do niego jak ćmy do płomienia.

Tom Riddle, niektórym znany także jako Lord Voldemort, piastował urząd starszego podsekretarza, a od czasu do czasu zastępował znajdującą się w schyłkowym stadium raka Amelię Bones na jej stanowisku dyrektora Departamentu Przestrzegania Praw Czarodziejów. Do tej roli Tom przyjął formę około sześćdziesięcioletniego mężczyzny, o ciemnych włosach przeplatanych nitkami srebra i delikatnie starzejącej się twarzy. Oczy miał ciemne i przeszywające, choć nawet w połowie nie tak bardzo, jak jego naturalne.

Lucjusz wiele razy widział już prawdziwą formę Czarnego Pana, ukazującą się po zdjęciu czaru zmieniającego wygląd. W rzeczywistości nie przekroczył nawet o dzień trzydziestego roku życia, gdyż to właśnie w tym wieku stał się nieśmiertelny. Gęste, ciemne włosy nie zaczęły jeszcze siwieć, a na jego skórze nie można było dopatrzeć się ani jednej zmarszczki. I chociaż wielu zapewne uznałoby go za przystojnego mężczyznę, śmierciożerców o wiele bardziej pociągała siła jego potęgi i ideałów.

Zazwyczaj Tom Riddle, jako polityk, ze swobodą prowadził konwersacje i nie pozwalał, by ktokolwiek poczuł się pominięty. Dzisiaj jednak był rozkojarzony. I tylko Lucjusz wydawał się wiedzieć, gdzie Czarny Pan błądzi myślami.

Ciemne oczy z uwagą śledziły każdy krok zręcznej sylwetki Izara Harrisona.

Nie winił za to swojego Mistrza. Pomijając fakt, że Izar był zdecydowanie bardzo atrakcyjnym - żeby nie powiedzieć pięknym - chłopakiem, nosił się również tak, jak żadna z dotychczas znanych Malfoyowi osób. Z jego dumnego chodu wyczytać było można zarówno pogardę dla własnej osoby, jak i pewność siebie. Dwie postawy, które kompletnie się wykluczały. Jak można jednocześnie nienawidzić siebie, a przy tym czuć się pewnie i bezpiecznie?

Lucjusz nie widział Izara od czasu ich spotkania na peronie dziewięć i trzy czwarte, jednak Draco często wspominał o młodszym chłopcu w swoich listach.

Strach i obawa przed nową szkołą i nowym życiem zniknęły, na ich miejscu na nachmurzonej twarzy Izara pojawiła się inteligencja i dojrzałość. Pierwszy raz widział taką dojrzałość u tak młodego chłopca. Chłopca, który wyrósł na pięknego młodzieńca. Poruszał się z zabójczym wdziękiem, idealnie pasującym do jego drobnego i giętkiego ciała. Ciemne włosy układały się w naturalne fale, jednak kilka niesfornych kosmyków burzyło ten pozorny ład. Miał arystokratyczną twarz, którą do tej pory widywał jedynie u czystokrwistych czarodziejów. Wysokie kości policzkowe, lekko zapadnięte policzki oraz szczupła szyja, wszystko to wskazywało na pochodzenie z wyższych sfer. Jednak sam chłopiec przyznawał, że jest szlamą.

Ale te _oczy_...

Kwestia pochodzenia chłopca wzbudzała w Lucjuszu pewne podejrzenia, którymi jednak nie podzielił się z synem. Draco dowiedział się od Izara, że wychowali go mugole i to mu wystarczało.

Niemniej Malfoy był dumny, że jego Pan zainteresował się młodzieńcem. Izar posiadał wyjątkowy talent, jeżeli jego wyniki w nauce mogły o czymkolwiek świadczyć.

- Nazywa się Izar Harrison - wyszeptał cicho do ucha Czarnego Pana, gdy jego oczy ponownie zwróciły się w stronę chłopaka.

Tom uniósł brwi.

- Czyżby? - zapytał. Wyglądało na to, że pospolite nazwisko chłopca sprawiło, iż kompletnie stracił nim zainteresowanie. Na Lucjusza to jednak nie działało. Czuł, że _coś_ ciągnie go w stronę tego Krukona. Chłopak byłby świetnym nabytkiem dla czarnej strony. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan też to czuł. Nie był głupcem, potrafił wyczuć potencjalnego poplecznika równie dobrze jak Malfoy.

Fakt, że zwrócił na niego uwagę, gdy tylko chłopak pojawił się w pomieszczeniu też wiele mówił.

- Tak, to zadeklarowana szlama - odpowiedział miękko Ślizgon, wyczuwając powody takiej a nie innej reakcji swojego Pana. - Posiada jednak niespotykane imię, a jego charyzma w ogóle nie wskazuje na wychowanie wśród mugoli... - Urwał, rzucając ostrzegawcze spojrzenie pracownikowi Ministerstwa, który bezmyślnie próbował się do nich zbliżyć. - Mieszka w sierocińcu.

To zwróciło uwagę Czarnego Pana. Lucjusz nie wiedział wiele o przeszłości Toma Riddle'a, jednak był pewien, że ta część jego dzieciństwa pokrywa się z dzieciństwem chłopca.

Bardzo trudno było mu zachowywać się normalnie w obecności Czarnego Pana, gdy znajdowali się wśród ludzi. Gdy Tom Riddle przeobrażał się w Voldemorta, nie akceptował żadnych oznak nieposzanowania czy bezczelności. W jego obecności nie wolno było rzucać nieprzemyślanych uwag. Nieraz śmierciożercy musieli zapłacić za swój brak respektu okazywany swojemu Panu w Ministerstwie. Trzeba było zapamiętać, że on zawsze miał nad nimi władzę, niezależnie od tego, czy wygląda aktualnie jak przyjacielski sześćdziesięcioletni polityk czy też złowrogi i diabelnie przystojny Czarny Pan.

- Mieszka w małym, zniszczonym, mugolskim sierocińcu św. Patryka w pobliżu Londynu. Wskaźniki adopcji są tam najniższe w całym regionie. - Lucjusz zerknął na swojego Pana, chcąc zobaczyć, czy ta wiadomość wywarła na nim jakieś wrażenie. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową, każąc mu kontynuować. - Wygląda na to, że rodzice pana Harrisona są nieznani. Osobiście uważam, że nie wygląda jak ktoś urodzony przez mugoli. Ten chłopak... to czysty geniusz.

Malfoy obserwował Izara, który właśnie oddalał się ze znużoną miną od panny Greengrass. Najwyraźniej był mocno znudzony.

- Niesamowite, Lucjuszu, ile uwagi poświęcasz chłopcu, który najprawdopodobniej należy do gatunku, który chcemy wymordować. - Mężczyzna zesztywniał słysząc te słowa. Zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że mógł nieco przesadzić w wyrażaniu swojego zachwytu nad zadeklarowaną szlamą. - Niestety, coś w nim przyciąga mnie z taką samą siłą, co ciebie. O ile nie większą...

Tom Riddle podniósł się z krzesła, rzucając Lucjuszowi chłodne spojrzenie, w którym jednak czaił się głód.

- Zapoznaj mnie z dzieciakiem.

Malfoy uśmiechnął się zdawkowo.

* * *

Izar wyciągnął kieszonkowy zegarek i zerknął na jego tarczę. Jeszcze tylko kilka minut...

Owen Welder, jeden z Niewymownych, zmusił go do pojawienia się na ministerialnym balu na co najmniej dwie godziny. Z tego co Krukon wiedział, przyjęcie miało trwać całą noc. Jak ktokolwiek mógł przebywać tu pół doby i do tego dobrze się bawić?

- Panie Harrison... - jakiś głos wkradł się w jego myśli. Jeszcze zanim uniósł wzrok znad tarczy zegarka, który ukradł jednemu z dzieciaków w sierocińcu, wiedział już, kto przed nim stoi.

Musiały minąć trzy lata w Hogwarcie zanim zrozumiał, że aury, które potrafi wyczuć u innych ludzi są rezultatem jego umiejętności wyczuwania i wykrywania magii. Im starszy się stawał, tym bardziej rosła jego wrażliwość magiczna. Dobrym tego przykładem był fakt, że w wieku jedenastu lat nie wyczuwał w ogóle magii McGonagall, chociaż teraz całkiem wyraźnie czuł jej magię. Była potężną czarownicą, z bardzo jasną i czystą aurą, chociaż nawet w połowie nie tak potężną jak Dumbledore czy Severus Snape. Potrafił wyczuć nawet rosnącą siłą uczniów, a przedmioty w zamku nosiły na sobie magiczne ślady, sygnatury, które także odbierał.

Problem w tym, że nie czuł żadnej magii pochodzącej od niego samego. To go zaintrygowało i zmusiło do poszukiwania odpowiedzi. Wyglądało na to, że istniało jeszcze kilku wrażliwych na magię czarodziejów, których aury także nie mógłby wyczuć. Mimo to czuł silną potrzebę poznania własnej i postanowił zrealizować to w ten czy w inny sposób w przyszłości.

Na szczęście przebywanie w pobliżu Dumbledore'a pomagało mu nabrać w tym wprawy i nie trząść się tak ani nie słabnąć w obliczu wielkiej magicznej mocy. Po części tak bardzo interesował się magią i jej teorią, gdyż nakazywał mu to jego specyficzny dar. Uwielbiał dokopywać się do samego rdzenia magii, rozdzielać jej warstwy, studiować każdą cechę z osobna.

- Pan Malfoy - wymamrotał na powitanie. Zatrzasnął wieko swojego kieszonkowego zegarka, po czym wrzucił go do kieszeni.

Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na wysokiego i przystojnego blondyna stojącego przed nim, zwracając szczególną uwagę na rysy jego twarzy. Jedną z rzeczy, które nie zmieniły się w trakcie jego pobytu w Hogwarcie była przyjemność, z jaką studiował innych ludzi. Uwielbiał uważnie się im przyglądać, w poszukiwaniu słabych punktów i wad.

Wyglądało na to, że negatywny stosunek Draco do jego osoby nie wpłynął w zupełności na nastawienie jego ojca. Lucjusz przypatrywał mu się z taką samą uwagą, jaką poświęcał mu Izar. Mężczyzna obrzucił chłodnym wzrokiem jego całą sylwetkę.

- Do twarzy panu w tych szatach, panie Harrison, pasują do okazji. Rozumiem, że rada zaprosiła tutaj pana, chcąc pogratulować pomyślnego zdania SUMów i przejścia o rok wyżej?

Krukon zerknął na swoje zakupione z drugiej ręki szaty, wiedząc, że jest obiektem drwin. Nie miał pieniędzy, by zapewnić sobie jakieś przyzwoite ubranie. Wypłatę z Ministerstwa otrzyma dopiero pod koniec lata. A nawet wtedy prawdopodobnie większą część odda szkole - by spłacić część swojego długu.

Zwrócił wypraną z emocji twarz z powrotem na mężczyznę. - Coś w tym stylu, panie Malfoy. - Odchrząknął i cofnął się o krok. - A teraz proszę mi wybaczyć, ale muszę już wracać do... domu.

Zanim jednak zdołał się odwrócić, ponownie poczuł znajome uczucie, które przyprawiło go o gęsią skórkę. Musiało pochodzić od kogoś o potężnej aurze, zbliżonej do Dumbledore'a, ale znacznie mroczniejszej. Powoli obrócił się w miejscu, by zobaczyć, która z zebranych osób emanuje taką siłą. Ze zdziwieniem zauważył, że mężczyzna stoi bezpośrednio za jego plecami.

Musiał zadrzeć wysoko głowę, by popatrzeć w oczy stojącego przed nim człowieka. Tym razem cofnął się o krok, nie chcąc wyglądać jak głupiec z tak dziwnie wykręconą szyją.

- Panie Harrison. - Do jego uszu dobiegł przymilny głos Lucjusza Malfoya. - Chciałbym przedstawić panu Toma Riddle'a, starszego podsekretarza Ministra Magii.

Po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, Izar nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Był zdumiony potęgą emanującą z nieznajomego. Oczywiście czytał w książkach o Tomie Marvolo Riddle'u. Mężczyzna był wspaniałym politykiem, odnoszącym wiele sukcesów. Widząc go na żywo dostrzegł, jak bardzo jest wysoki, oraz z jaką arogancją i pychą się nosi. Tak właśnie wyglądałby Dumbledore, gdyby nie był z natury tak łagodny i miły.

O dziwo jednak coś ciągnęło go do tego mężczyzny. Było to uczucie tak silne, że z trudem mógł je trzymać na wodzy.

Tom Riddle wyciągnął rękę, wyrywając Izara z osłupienia. Czuł się osłabiony całym wydarzeniem. Dlaczego ten mężczyzna, o sile zbliżonej do potęgi Dumbledore'a tak na niego wpływał? Nie czuł się tak od czasu gdy był pierwszoroczniakiem i po raz pierwszy wyczuł czyjąś magię.

Spodziewał się, że Riddle poda mu rękę, ten jednak zaskoczył go, chwytając go wyciągniętą dłonią za podbródek. Chociaż przez cały czas patrzył mu w oczy, ten gest zapewnił mężczyźnie niepodzielną uwagę chłopaka. Powoli, jak gdyby rozkoszując się tym widokiem, Riddle delikatnie przechylał jego twarz to w jedną, to w drugą stronę.

- Panie Harrison, miło mi pana poznać - wymruczał, chociaż w uszach Izara zabrzmiało to jak warczenie.

Wszelkie przemyślenia musiał jednak odłożyć na później. Teraz skupiał się na uczuciu, którego doświadczał w kontakcie ze skórą Riddle'a - czuł, jak gdyby między ich ciałami przebiegały małe wyładowania elektryczne. Coś tu nie grało. Ze zrozumiałych powodów wyczuwał potęgę drugiego czarodzieja, ale reakcja na nią zdecydowanie _nie była_ normalna.

Ręka czarodzieja odsunęła się od jego twarzy, przebyła całą drogę wzdłuż prawego ramienia młodzieńca, aż w końcu zimne palce owinęły się wokół dłoni Izara. Krukon stał ogłupiały, podczas gdy polityk potrząsał jego raczej bezwładną ręką.

Odwrócił wzrok od Riddle'a i spojrzał zmrużonymi oczami na Malfoya. Na twarzy blondyna zobaczył zadowolony uśmieszek zrozumienia. Nie podobało mu się to... Jak gdyby mężczyźni dzielili między sobą jakiś sekret, o którym nie wiedział. Nie zamierzał godzić się na bycie ich zabawką tylko dlatego, że był młodszy i mniej szlachecki.

Zaczynał czuć poirytowanie i ostrożność. Dlaczego zawsze musi rozchodzić się o czystość krwi?

Wyrwał rękę z uścisku Riddle'a, czując, jak gniew uderza mu do głowy.

- W cokolwiek ze mną grasz, ja nie będę brał w tym udziału - rzucił do mężczyzny stanowiącego główne źródło jego frustracji. Bez strachu spojrzał mu w oczy. - Nie mieszam się w politykę i nigdy nie zamierzam. Przez wzgląd na to nie zamierzam podtrzymywać kontaktów z żadnym z was.

Kątek oka dostrzegł szokująco rude włosy Owena Weldera, dyrektora Departamentu Tajemnic. - Panie Welder! - podniósł głos, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Niewymowny był człowiekiem wysokim i dobrze zbudowanym, którego rude włosy ozdabiały całą twarz, formując się niżej w bujną brodę. Żywo przypominał Izarowi Hagrida, pół-olbrzyma z Hogwartu. - Jest już pięć po dziewiątej. Mogę już wyjść?

- Ach, mój chłopcze! - zaryczał mężczyzna, a wielki, zadowolony uśmiech ozdobił jego samolubną twarz. Zanurzył dłoń w kieszeni szaty, wyławiając z niej książkę. Rzucił ją Izarowi, który złapał ją jedną ręką. Wiedział, że był to świstoklik, który zabierze go z powrotem do jego uroczego sierocińca. - Widzimy się jutro - mrugnął do niego czarodziej, przepychając się naprzód i ściskając w ręce całkiem pokaźną czarę z winem.

Zanim Izar zdążył aktywować świstoklika, długie, zimne palce zacisnęły się na jego nadgarstku, a on sam został brutalnie przyciągnięty do siebie przez Toma Riddle'a. Wyczuwał jego gniew. Magia mężczyzna stała się bardziej gorąca i nieprzyjemna. Niewątpliwie powodem był brak szacunku, który okazał mu Krukon.

- Zapewniam cię, twoje przypuszczenia są błędne. Nie gramy z tobą w żadne _gierki_. - Ciemne oczy mężczyzny znajdywały się tuż przed jego oczami. Nikt wcześniej nie naruszył jego osobistej przestrzeni w taki sposób. Stwierdził, że nie potrafi odwrócić wzroku od tych oczu, zbyt zaabsorbowany wyzwaniem, które w nich dojrzał.

- Jakoś trudno mi w to uwierzyć - wyszeptał, próbując wyrwać rękę z uścisku Riddle'a. - Dlaczego marnujesz swoją ogromną, mroczną moc na bycie politykiem? Wyczuwam w tobie coś znacznie większego.

- To nie miejsce na takie rozmowy. - Mężczyzna puścił go w końcu, spoglądając na chłopaka z czymś w rodzaju podziwu na twarzy.

Ciekawość Izara znacznie wzrosła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że ten wcale nie zaprzeczył jego przypuszczeniom. Wiedział, że w wizerunku Riddle'a kryje się coś więcej i zdecydowanie chciał to poznać. W jego naturze leżała potrzeba wiedzenia wszystkiego o wszystkich, nie wystarczały mu szczątkowe informacje i domysły. Wyczuwał jednak także emanujące z mężczyzny zagrożenie. Był on nie tylko zagadkowym, ale także niebezpiecznym człowiekiem. Jeżeli nie będzie trzymał swojej ciekawości na wodzy, może znaleźć się niespodziewanie w sytuacji bez wyjścia.

- Obawiam się, że powinienem wracać już do domu - rzucił ostro, postanawiając nie wspominać, że sierocińcowi raczej daleko do tego miana.

Gdy Riddle w końcu uchylił nieco rąbka swojej osobowości, Izarowi trudno było wycofać się z rozmowy, nawet jeśli mogło to być śmiertelnie niebezpieczne. Nie lubił, gdy ludzie kryli się pod maskami, zwyczajnie dlatego, że i tak był w stanie każdą przejrzeć.

- Wiem, gdzie cię szukać.

To było zarówno ostrzeżenie, jak i obietnica. Riddle już o nim wiedział i wykorzysta tę wiedzę do swoich własnych celów. Izar skinął sztywno głową, chwytając świstoklik i stukając w niego różdżką. Poczuł, jak temperatura przedmiotu rośnie.

Miał tylko kilka sekund, ale wystarczyło to, by dostrzec drapieżny błysk w oczach mężczyzny.

Dlaczego miał wrażenie, że dał się złapać w pułapkę? Nie mógł jednak zapobiec uczuciu ekscytacji, które go ogarnęło. Przez całe swoje życie grał po bezpiecznej stronie. Odrobina ryzyka go nie zabije.

Poza tym zawsze urzekała go Czarna Magia.

- Do zobaczenia wkrótce - mruknął Riddle, gdy młody chłopiec zniknął.


	3. Część I Rozdział 3

Tłumaczyła **Ebony. **Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

* * *

**Gdy umiera dzisiaj**

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział trzeci**

Izar szczelnie owinął twarz kapturem, przemierzając wolnym krokiem korytarze Departamentu Tajemnic. Na dziewiątym piętrze Ministerstwa temperatura malała o przynajmniej dwadzieścia stopni w porównaniu z innymi gabinetami. Szaty Niewymownych posiadały nie tylko kaptur - wykonane były ze specjalnego magicznego materiału, który pozwalał zatrzymać ciepło w organizmie. Były wystarczająco wygodne, a ich kolor zlewał się z kolorem komnat w Departamencie, co w najmniejszym stopniu nie przeszkadzało Izarowi. Zawsze wolał pozostawać w cieniu.

Spojrzał w dół, na wypolerowaną aż do przesady posadzkę z czarnego marmuru i wpatrywał się chwilę w odbicie swojej twarz. Pracował tutaj już piąty tydzień. Potrzebował dwóch tygodni, zanim zaczął się odnajdywać wśród korytarzy i nie gubić po drodze. Większość nieproszonych gości szybko traciła orientację, a jeżeli mieli pecha i otworzyli jakieś drzwi bez pozwolenia, bez niczyjej wiedzy... Cóż, czekała ich przykra niespodzianka i nieprzyjemny widok eksperymentów, które działy się po drugiej stronie.

Do Departamentu Tajemnic wchodziło się długim, prostym korytarzem, o czarnej, absurdalnie wypolerowanej posadce. Na jego końcu znajdował się kolisty przedsionek, wokół którego rozmieszczonych było dwanaście drzwi. Nieproszony gość zapewne już tutaj mógłby poczuć zawroty głowy i zmieszanie, na widok tylu drzwi bez klamek.

Na szczęście Niewymowni byli tutaj mile widziani. Drzwi nie zamierzały wprowadzać w błąd swoich pracowników. Mimo wszystko, swobodne poruszanie się po Departamencie wymagało pary wyszkolonych oczu.

Nawet bez podnoszenia wzroku z posadzki, Izar czuł dziwne przyciąganie ze strony Sali Śmierci. Wziął głęboki oddech, próbując poskromić swoją narastającą ciekawość.

Sala Śmierci była komnatą, w której znajdował się starożytny, kamienny łuk z Zasłoną. Izara intrygowało i fascynowało to miejsce, odkąd po raz pierwszy oprowadzono go po Departamencie. Zazwyczaj pozwalano Niewymownym wybierać, w której dziedzinie chcieliby się specjalizować. Istniała jeszcze Sala Miłości, znana także jako Wiecznie-Zamknięta Komnata, Sala Czasu, Sala Przestrzeni, Sala Myśli i naturalnie Sala Przepowiedni. Oczywiście wewnątrz znajdowało się jeszcze kilka pomieszczeń, gdzie Niewymowni mogli po prostu eksperymentować z zaklęciami, tworząc nowe, ulepszone wyposażenie medyczne, zaawansowane przedmioty pomocne w walce oraz mnóstwo innych, przydatnych rzeczy.

Właśnie do jednego z takich pomieszczeń Izar został tymczasowo przydzielony. Eksperymentowanie z rzeczami nie sprawiało mu kłopotu, głównie dlatego, że zwyczajnie lubił to zajęcie. Mimo wszystko jednak... coś ciągnęło go do Sali Śmierci. _Pragnął_ tam pracować. Za każdym razem, gdy coś przyciągało go z taką siłą - jakiś przedmiot lub czyjaś magia - ciekawość nie dawała mu spokoju i uwierała go, dopóki nie zdołał ugasić tego pragnienia wiedzy.

Wzdychając lekko, Izar docisnął dłoń do drzwi po prawej stronie. Czuł, jak drewno pod jego palcami nagrzewa się, badając jego magiczną sygnaturę, zanim zdecydowało się go wpuścić.

Wszedł do środka, szybkim spojrzeniem omiatając stoliki, nad którymi pochylali się pozostali Niewymowni, zajęci swoimi sprawami. Kilkoro z nich podniosło wzrok gdy wszedł, jednak szybko powróciło do swoich zajęć. Ich palce poruszały się szybko i sprawnie, niezależnie od tego, czy majstrowali przy magicznych przedmiotach, skrobali zażarcie piórami po pergaminie czy machali różdżkami, badając magię.

Chłopak powoli podszedł do swojego stołu, czując ulgę na widok stosu ukończonych Zmieniaczy Czasu. Owen Welder, dyrektor Departamentu Tajemnic, wyznaczył mu zadanie wykonania pół tuzina Zmieniaczy Czasu. Niestety, ciągle panował ich niedobór, więc każdy nowy pracownik musiał przez to przejść. Chociaż z początku ich wykonywanie nastręczało pewnych trudności, Izar szybko to opanował. Większość materiałów potrzebnych do ich stworzenia, takich jak ziarna piasku czy specjalne szkło, nieulegające spaleniu podczas podróży w czasie, zapewniała im Sala Czasu. Jedynym zadaniem Izara było rzucanie zaklęć na te przedmioty.

Konstruowanie Zmieniaczy było całkiem ciekawą rozrywką, ale chłopak chciał w końcu spróbować swoich sił w innej dziedzinie. Widząc więc solidny stos ośmiu Zmieniaczy Czasu na stole, poczuł zadowolenie.

- Harrison - warknął ostro jakiś głos za jego plecami.

Izar zerknął przez ramię, obrzucając wzrokiem krępego mężczyznę zmierzającego w jego kierunku.

- Pan Welder - przywitał się miękko, pieszcząc palcami krawędź stołu z nierdzewnej stali. - Ma pan dla mnie jakieś nowe zlecenie?

Podejrzewał, że z powodu swojego młodego wieku musiał być nadzorowany i pilnowany o wiele bardziej niż inni Niewymowni. Bardziej doświadczeni pracownicy sami ustalali sobie swój terminarz, a nowe projekty rozpoczynali bez spowiadania się z tego komukolwiek.

Na razie Izar bez słowa sprzeciwu brał to, co mu proponowali, ale kiedy tylko nieco podrośnie, zamierzał robić to, na co tylko przyjdzie mu ochota.

- Niezupełnie - mruknął mężczyzna, zatrzymując się obok krzesła Krukona. - Chyba nie masz nic przeciwko skonstruowaniu jeszcze sześciu Zmieniaczy Czasu, prawda? Jest na nie teraz wielkie zapotrzebowanie, a ty radzisz z tym sobie najszybciej, dzieciaku. - Poklepał go po plecach tak mocno, że Izar niemal wypluł płuca. Chłopak przechylił się do przodu pod wpływem uderzenia i tak już pozostał. Jego oczy zwęziły się pod kapturem.

- Oczywiście, panie Welder - odpowiedział gładko. To była ostatnia rzecz, na jaką miał ochotę. Cholerne Zmieniacze Czasu. - Na kiedy mają być ukończone?

- Przyszłą środę.

Izar wykrzywił usta w uśmiechu. Uśmiechu, który nie objął jego oczu.

- Tak też będzie, panie Welder. Czy jednak mógłbym zająć się w następnej kolejności czymś na własną rękę? Chciałbym spróbować swoich sił w stworzeniu czegoś nowego.

Ruda broda wysunęła się spod kaptura mężczyzny, gdy ten zaniósł się gromkim śmiechem.

- A nie wydaje ci się, że my _wszyscy_ chcielibyśmy stworzyć coś nadzwyczajnego? - Izar przegryzł wnętrze policzków, nie dopuszczając do zmiany beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy. Welder wskazał ręką na pozostałych Niewymownych znajdujących się w pokoju. - Niektórzy z nich poświęcili lata na doskonalenie jednego ze swoich pomysłów, tylko po to, by odkryć, że ich wynalazek jest bezużyteczny dla reszty ludzkości. Z dnia na dzień nie stworzysz nic wyjątkowego, chłopcze, ale oczywiście, po skończeniu pracy nad Zmieniaczami Czasu będziesz mógł pracować na własną rękę.

Owen odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, śmiejąc się pod nosem na myśl o tym, że taki dzieciak planuje wynaleźć coś unikalnego. Izar patrzył, jak mężczyzna odchodzi, ze wzrokiem wlepionym w jego plecy.

- Tak ci się tylko wydaje - wyszeptał miękko, tak cicho, że sam z trudem dosłyszał swój głos.

Przeniósł wzrok na stos Zmieniaczy Czasu i westchnął z poirytowaniem. Będzie musiał ponownie udać się Komnaty Czasu, by zgromadzić potrzebne materiały.

* * *

Izar przemierzał powoli drogę, na końcu której znajdował się jego sierociniec. Przebrał się już w mugolskie ciuchy i przeniósł w tę okolicę świstoklikiem, ostatnio jego najczęstszym środkiem transportu. Nie mógł doczekać się chwili, gdy będzie mógł w końcu podejść do egzaminu z aportacji. Znacznie ułatwiłoby mu to życie. Oczywiście zapoznał się już z literaturą omawiającą problemy teleportacji i jej techniki, ale nie próbował jeszcze poszerzyć swojej wiedzy w praktyce. W wieku czternastu lat było to zwyczajnie _nielegalne_.

Czy dotyczyło to także czternastolatków pracujących z Niewymownymi?

Potknął się o własne stopy, zerkając w dół i krzywiąc się na widok swoich zniszczonych adidasów. Podeszwa powoli odklejała się od butów, co nie tylko utrudniało chodzenie, ale też _wyglądało_ okropnie. Gdyby Lucjusz Malfoy mógł go teraz zobaczyć... Jeżeli według mężczyzny jego szaty z drugiej ręki były obrzydliwe, to ciekawe co by sobie pomyślał, widząc go ubranego na mugolską modłę - w potargane dżinsy i znoszoną koszulę. Prawdopodobnie z miejsca dostałby ataku serca.

Zdał sobie sprawę, że nieszczególnie przejmuje się opinią blondyna na swój temat. Właściwie pokazanie się na następnym Ministerialnym Balu w mugolskich ciuchach mogłoby być całkiem zabawne.

Minął bramę sierocińca, manewrując między mugolskimi dzieciakami biegającymi wte i we wte przed budynkiem. Niektóre z nich rysowały kredą na ziemi jakieś kształty, inne bawiły się na podwórzu, ciesząc się letnim dniem.

Izar zatrzymał się na ubrudzonych kredą schodach sierocińca, patrząc w dal, w stronę huśtawek. Gdy był młodszy uwielbiał huśtawki, chociaż rzadko mógł sobie pozwolić na przejażdżkę. Louis i jego paczka rzadko pozwalali mu się do nich zbliżyć. Czasami udawało mu się wymknąć wcześnie rano i znaleźć niezauważenie na placu zabaw, ale wtedy po jakimś czasie atakowali go od tyłu. Miał siedem lat, gdy Louis wypchnął go z siedzenia w połowie lotu.

Złamał wtedy rękę i wykruszył zęba. To i tak było niczym w obliczu innych obrażeń, których nabawił się w sierocińcu.

Tamtego dnia jednak dostał nauczkę. Nigdy więcej nie zbliżał się do huśtawek.

Krukon zacisnął zęby, a jego oczy pojaśniały. Dlaczego wiecznie musi rozmyślać o takich rzeczach? Dlaczego nie może po prostu zostawić przeszłości za sobą?

Zły na siebie, że nie potrafi odgonić tych myśli, wszedł do przyćmionego i ubogiego hallu sierocińca. Roznosił się tu zapach grzybów i pleśni, do którego zdążył przywyknąć w ciągu tylu lat. Grzyby na ścianach kojarzyły mu się z mugolami, natomiast zapach piżma zawsze przywodził mu na myśl sierocińce.

- Izar - przywitała go stojąca we wnętrzu kobieta. - Jak minął ci dzień w pracy? - Rozchyliła pomalowane szminką usta w uśmiechu, ukazując rząd niezbyt białych zębów.

- Cudownie - wymruczał, przechodząc obok niej. Nie chciał się wdawać w nieistotne pogawędki.

- Twój gość czeka w sali konferencyjnej - rzuciła za nim wesoło, kompletnie nieporuszona jego ponurym nastrojem.

Izar zatrzymał się w pół kroku, czując, jak dreszcz przebiega mu wzdłuż kręgosłupa.

- Gość? - wyszeptał, odwracając wzrok od schodów, na które właśnie miał się wspiąć i przenosząc go na drzwi w głębi korytarza. Sala konferencyjna używana był do przyjmowania gości oraz potencjalnych rodziców, chcących zdecydować się na adopcję. Wiedział, że raczej nie chodziło o tę drugą opcję.

Zdążył już kompletnie zapomnieć o Tomie Riddle'u.

- Tak, masz gościa, bardzo uroczego mężczyznę. - Jej usta rozciągnęły się we wniebowziętym uśmiechu. - Przybył do nas jakąś godzinę temu. Powiedziałam mu, że jesteś w pracy, ale bardzo nalegał, bym pozwoliła mu na ciebie poczekać. Jest bardzo...

-...uroczy, tak, usłyszałem już za pierwszym razem - rzucił sucho, wymijając ją i zmierzając w stronę sali konferencyjnej. Nie był pewny, czy jest gotowy na tę konfrontację. Ale ostatecznie, jakie zagrożenie może stanowić Tom Riddle w mugolskim sierocińcu?

Otworzył drzwi i w ciągu kilku sekund poznał odpowiedź na to pytanie.

O tak, Tom Riddle bez problemu mógł narobić tutaj trochę kłopotów.

Mężczyzna, kompletnie niepodobny do tego, którego spotkał wczoraj wieczorem, rozsiadł się wygodnie na wyczarowanym przez siebie fotelu, intensywnie wpatrując się w Izara przymrużonymi oczami. Krukon momentalnie poczuł się kompletnie nagi. Przedtem zuchwale założył, że ubranie mugolskich ciuchów na kolejny ministerialny bal nie sprawiłoby mu problemu. Zrozumiał właśnie, że nie miało to żadnego pokrycia z prawdą, zwłaszcza gdyby na balu znajdował się także Tom Riddle. W tym momencie czuł się zwyczajnie gorszy od tego mężczyzny, wręcz bezbronny w jego obecności.

Czarodziej nie przypominał już swojego poprzedniego, sześćdziesięcioletniego wcielenia. Jego gęste, ciemne włosy opadały na kark, podkreślając ostre i wyraziste rysy twarzy młodego mężczyzny. Miał bardzo charakterystyczną urodę. I chociaż niektórzy zapewne nie byliby w stanie dostrzec w nim przystojnego człowieka, a jedynie potężnego czarodzieja, według Izara miał on w sobie coś atrakcyjnego. Przede wszystkim te szkarłatne oczy, które śledziły go od momentu wejścia do pokoju.  
Gdyby nie wyczuwał tej znajomej aury, którą poznał wczoraj wieczorem, nie rozpoznałby w nim tego samego mężczyzny.

- Cieszę się, że w końcu tu dotarłeś - wycedził leniwie Riddle.

Izar pochylił głowę, zaciskając dłoń na klamce. Przez chwilę zbierał w sobie całą swoją dumę. Po chwilowym namyśle odepchnął w końcu od siebie uczucie podatności i uległości. Nie musiał się tak czuć w jego obecności. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna odebrał go jako jednostkę słabą i roztrzęsioną. W niczym mu nie ustępował... W niczym.

Podnosząc głowę, zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi i wszedł wgłąb pokoju. Nie zwracając uwagi na złośliwy uśmieszek błąkający się na ustach Riddle'a, usiadł na krześle naprzeciwko mężczyzny.

- Nie spodziewałem się ciebie dzisiaj - zagaił spokojnie. - Zwłaszcza w twojej prawdziwej postaci - dodał, patrząc mu zuchwale w oczy.

Ciemne brwi uniosły się nieco. - Skąd wiesz, że tak wygląda moja prawdziwa postać? - zapytał powoli. - Skąd wiesz, że to nie kolejne przebranie? Skąd wiesz, że się nie maskuję?

- Ależ maskujesz się - wytknął mu Izar. - Wczoraj w nocy się maskowałeś. Miałem rację, mówiąc, że coś jeszcze oprócz polityki zaprząta twoją głowę, prawda? Posiadasz... moc, podobną do mocy Dumbledore'a, tylko o wiele mroczniejszą.

Riddle drgnął na wspomnienie o starym dyrektorze. Z pozoru niezauważalnie, jednak Izar chłonął całym sobą każde jego posunięcie, każdą zmianę wyrazu twarzy.

- Intrygujące z ciebie dziecko - powiedział w końcu Riddle. - Skąd pomysł, że posiadam moc? I to moc mogącą konkurować z mocą Dumbledore'a?

Mężczyzna obserwował go uważnie, szukając luki w masce Krukona, czekając na najmniejsze potknięcie.

Izar rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle, zastanawiając się, czy powinien podzielić się z nim informacją o swoim darze. W końcu stwierdził, że niczym mu to nie grozi.

- Jestem wrażliwy na magię innych ludzi. - Źrenice Riddle'a pojaśniały na to wyznanie. - Wyczuwam magię zarówno przedmiotów, jak i innych czarodziejów. Z łatwością mogę wyczytać ich aury, tak to ujmijmy. Potrafię rozdzielić ich magiczną sygnaturę od rdzenia. Wyczułem cię wczoraj i już wtedy wiedziałem, że nie planujesz zmarnować swoich mocy jedynie na politykę. - Zwilżył językiem wargi, boleśnie świadom, że szkarłatne oczy uważnie obserwują każdy jego ruch. Pochylił się do przodu, jeszcze wyraźniej czując aurę mężczyzny roznoszącą się w powietrzu. - Co prowadzi nas z kolei do pytania, co robisz w tym miejscu. Powiedz, co właściwie planujesz?

Przez długą chwilę Riddle nie ruszył się z miejsca, siedząc nieruchomo i wpatrując się uważnie w chłopaka. Nie wytrąciło to Izara z równowagi. Przeciwnie, był podekscytowany panującym wokół napięciem. Siedział w kompletnym bezruchu, odwzajemniając wyzywająco spojrzenie.

Po kilku minutach usta Toma wykrzywiły się w uśmiechu. - Charakteryzujesz się dojrzałością i rozwagą bardzo rozwiniętą jak na przeciętnego szesnastolatka, chłopcze.

Izar nawet nie mrugnął, słysząc te słowa. Niech Riddle wierzy, że ma szesnaście lat. Z pewnością popełnił tę pomyłkę zakładając, że chłopak rozpoczyna swój szósty rok nauki na normalnych zasadach. Co z kolei oznaczało, że nie wie o nim zbyt wiele. To było jednak nieco niepokojące. Skoro mężczyzna nie wiedział o tym, że dzięki swojej nadzwyczajnej inteligencji przeskoczył piąty rok nauki i został Niewymownym, to co właściwie go tutaj sprowadziło?

Przyzwyczaił się już do tego, że wielu ludzi chce wykorzystać jego niecodzienną inteligencję, nie rozumiał jednak, czym zainteresował Riddle'a swoją osobą.

- Potraktuję to jako komplement - kontynuował dyskusję. - W innym wypadku nie byłoby cię tutaj.

Na razie postanowił nie zdradzać się z informacją, że ma dopiero czternaście lat. Cóż, właściwie to piętnaście, już za kilka dni.

Riddle wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku. Izar zdążył tylko podświadomie zauważyć, że jego paznokcie były teraz dłuższe niż w jego poprzedniej formie.

Skórę Krukona drażniły drobne wyładowania elektryczne, gdy wskazujący palec mężczyzny gładził jego linię szczęki. W jego żołądku wybuchła kula ognia i musiał skupić całą swoją siłę woli, by nie okazać po sobie żadnych emocji. Na szczęście czarodziej po chwili odsunął dłoń, a na jego obliczu pojawiło się zaskoczenie, które jednak zręcznie zamaskował.

Na jego nieszczęście, Izar i tak zdążył je wychwycić.

- Masz może ochotę na herbatę? - zapytał beztrosko Riddle, jednak jego bystre, szkarłatne oczy zajaśniały złośliwym blaskiem. Zanim chłopak zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć, drzwi do sali konferencyjnej otworzyły się. Do środka wszedł Louis, trzymając w ręce tacę ze zmatowiałego srebra.

Krukon zesztywniał. Był całkowicie świadomy, że szkarłatne oczy obserwują go z uwagą, nie mógł jednak oderwać wzroku od beznamiętnej twarzy swojego dziecięcego oprawcy. Niebieskie oczy Louisa były puste i martwe. Postawił tacę przed Tomem, a w kąciku jego ust zabłyszczała strużka śliny.

- Panie, oto twoja herbata. - Głos, który się z niego wydobył był tak samo pusty, jak jego oczy.

Izar zacisnął usta. - Rzuciłeś na niego klątwę Imperius - warknął, ponownie zwracając wzrok na zadowoloną z siebie twarz mężczyzny. Nie złościł go sam fakt, że mężczyzna użył jednego z Niewybaczalnych. Był wściekły, ponieważ Louis był _jego_ wrogiem, _jego_ celem, a to Riddle dorwał go pierwszy.

- Zadziwiająco trafne spostrzeżenie. Z tego co wiem, uczniów Hogwartu nie zapoznaje się z Zaklęciami Niewybaczalnymi. - Czarodziej odkaszlnął i skinął ręką na Louisa. - Nalej nam herbaty, chłopcze.

Krukon siedział bez ruchu, obserwując, jak magia mężczyzny przesiąknęła Louisa dzięki klątwie Imperius. W powietrzu unosiła się złowieszcza aura zagrożenia. Była mroczna i przytłaczająca, jednak nie wywoływała w Izarze dyskomfortu, jedynie wzmożoną czujność. Wiedział, że nie miał na tym polu żadnego doświadczenia. Jeżeli Riddle postanowi go zabić, zrobi to bez żadnego problemu i nikt nie będzie zdolny temu zapobiec.

- Urocza mugolska kobieta przy wejściu powiedziała mi, że jesteś w pracy. - Riddle sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty i upił łyk, nie spuszczając oczu z chłopaka. - Gdzie pracujesz? - zapytał beztrosko.

Krukon spuścił wzrok na parującą filiżankę przed sobą.

- Pracuję w mugolskiej restauracji w śródmieściu. Dzięki temu wakacje szybciej mi mijają.

Mężczyzna zamruczał powoli, postukując paznokciami w porcelanę. Na podstawie jego wyrazu twarzy nie można było stwierdzić, czy mu uwierzył. - Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko temu, że pozwoliłem sobie rozejrzeć się trochę po sierocińcu w trakcie twojej nieobecności. To taki wspaniały, przytulny dom. - Jego głos ociekał sarkazmem, co natychmiast wzbudziło w Izarze podejrzliwość. - Całkiem...

Chłopak gwałtownie podniósł się z miejsca, uderzając dłońmi w stół. Filiżanki i ich spodki zagrzechotały pod jego drżącymi z gniewu rękami. Pochylił się do przodu, mrużąc oczy i patrząc w wypraną z emocji twarz czarodzieja przed sobą. - Jeżeli przyszedłeś tutaj tylko po to, by mnie obrażać, zmarnowałeś tylko swój czas. Może i jestem szlamą, ale bez problemu dorównuję większości twoich zadufanych w sobie, czystokrwistych przyjaciół.

Riddle zareagował szybciej, niż Izar mógł to przewidzieć.

Z refleksem, którego nie powstydziły się atakujący wąż, mężczyzna podniósł się z fotela. Górując nad chłopakiem, wyciągnął dłoń i zacisnął boleśnie palce na jego szczęce. Czerwone oczy, które spoglądały na Izara z wysoka, przypominały dwa żarzące się węgliki.

Serce Krukona na chwilę przestało bić.

- Będę musiał trochę poskromić ten twój język, moje dziecko. Możemy to zrobić na dwa sposoby: łatwy albo bolesny. Wszystko zależy od ciebie. Wymagam od ciebie szacunku. Dzisiaj potraktuję cię pobłażliwie, tylko dlatego, że przyszedłem tutaj z ofertą.

- Ofertą? - zapytał chłopak, chociaż dźwięk, który wydobył się z jego ust przypominał raczej bełkot. Palce Riddle'a wciąż były zaciśnięte mocno na jego szczęce.

- Przyszedłem tutaj, by dać ci możliwość wyboru. Zdecydujesz dzisiaj, czy zostaniesz moim wrogiem czy też wiernym poplecznikiem. - Tom odsunął w końcu dłoń, rzucając Krukonowi przeciągłe spojrzenie. - Jestem Czarnym Panem. A ty, Izarze, wzbudziłeś moją ciekawość. Więc jak będzie?

To pytanie było zbyt ogólne, Riddle musiał je zadać chcąc go przytłoczyć. Chłopak poczuł, jak kolana się pod nim uginają. Usiadł z powrotem na krześle, wpatrując się nieprzytomnym wzrokiem w czarną pelerynę mężczyzny. Brał taki rozwój sytuacji pod uwagę. _Naprawdę_. A mimo to, gdy czarnoksiężnik oznajmił to tak prosto z mostu, zszokował go. Tyle pytań wirowało mu teraz w głowie, tyle pytań bez odpowiedzi... Niektóre wątpliwości musiały jednak zostać wyjaśnione, zanim zobowiąże się do czegoś, o czym nie miał zielonego pojęcia.

Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę z tego, że dał się zapędzić w kozi róg, niebezpieczny kozi róg, z którego nie było już ucieczki.

- Jesteś Czarnym Panem - wyszeptał miękko, ponownie podnosząc wzrok na jego szkarłatne oczy. - Muszę wiedzieć, jakie są twoje poglądy i ideały. Muszę wiedzieć, kiedy zamierzasz zorganizować rebelię. _Prorok Codzienny_ nigdy nie wspomniał słowem ani o tobie, ani o twoich poplecznikach, o ile w ogóle jakichkolwiek posiadasz.

- Mam czas na twoje pytania tak długo, jak trzymasz swój język na wodzy.

Izar obserwował spokojnym wzrokiem, jak Riddle ponownie siada w fotelu. Jak gdyby nic im nie przerwało, mężczyzna sięgnął po filiżankę herbaty, pieszcząc ją swoimi długimi, bladymi palcami.

- Jak już wspominałem, rozejrzałem się trochę po sierocińcu w trakcie twojej nieobecności. Posiadam dar zaglądania do ludzkich umysłów i przeglądania wspomnień. - Izar momentalnie zesztywniał. - Miałeś ciężkie dzieciństwo tylko dlatego, że różniłeś się od nich wszystkich, prawda? - Riddle wskazał dłonią na Louisa. - Zwłaszcza ten chłopiec... Przysparzał ci kłopotów już we wczesnym dzieciństwie.

- Nie masz prawa tak się zachowywać - powiedział Izar miękko, przypatrując się czarodziejowi spod przymrużonych powiek. - To była _moja_ prywatność, _moje_ wspomnienia, coś bardzo dla mnie cennego.

Mężczyzna nachylił się ku niemu, nie okazując żadnych oznak poruszenia. - Czy ja wyglądam na kogoś, kto przejmuje się prywatnością? Jesteś moim potencjalnym poplecznikiem, mam prawo wiedzieć o tobie wszystko, czego zapragnę. Nie sądzisz? - Nie czekając nawet na odpowiedź, kontynuował. - Zadam to pytanie tylko ten jeden jedyny raz. Co sądzisz o mugolach?

- Nienawidzę ich - odpowiedział Izar bez wahania. - Nienawidziłem ich całe moje życie. Są od nas gorsi pod każdym względem, a mimo to traktują nas jak ścierwa. Boją się nas, zazdroszczą nam, a mimo to nie chcą okazać nam należnego szacunku. - Przypatrywał się chwilę Louisowi, zanim ponownie zwrócił swoje spokojne oblicze w stronę Riddle'a. - To właśnie sądzę o mugolach.

Przez długi czas mężczyzna wpatrywał się w niego bez słowa.

- Mamy ze sobą wiele wspólnego, Izar. O wiele więcej niż mógłbyś kiedykolwiek przypuszczać.

Mężczyzna wstał z miejsca, odstawił swoją filiżankę i podszedł do wciąż siedzącego chłopaka. Ku zaskoczeniu Izara, czarnoksiężnik kucnął przy jego krześle i wyciągnął dłoń, by przyłożyć ją do jego policzka. Jego palce były zadziwiająco zimne, biorąc pod uwagę, że jeszcze przed chwilą owinięte były wokół gorącej filiżanki z herbatą.

- Jutro wieczorem odbędzie się inicjacja. Kilkoro innych młodych czarodziejów zostanie naznaczonych moim znakiem. Powiem szczerze, chciałbym cię widzieć w szeregu moich zwolenników. - Riddle był tak blisko, że Krukon z trudem oddychał. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł magii tak nęcącej, tak fascynującej. Może i przypominała nieco magię Dumbledore'a, jednak ta była o wiele bardziej charyzmatyczna i mroczna. - Musisz wiedzieć, że zamierzam wyplenić mugolskie łajno z magicznego świata. Nie będziemy chylić głów przed ich kaprysami i wymaganiami. Sami dla siebie jesteśmy panami.

Czerwone oczy zapłonęły, a paznokcie mężczyzny wbiły się powoli w policzki chłopaka. Czarodziej zadrapał go boleśnie, podkreślając tym swoje słowa. Pomimo bólu, młodzieniec zdołał się powstrzymać od skrzywienia.

Riddle nachylił się jeszcze bardziej, ich nosy nieomal się stykały. Izar był na siebie wściekły, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od drżenia, czując magię mężczyzny z tak bliskiej odległości.

- Mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę, iż moje drżenie nie wynika z twojej jakże _pasjonującej_ mowy - powiedział sarkastycznie. - To twoja magia tak na mnie działa. - Izar poczuł potrzebę usprawiedliwienia się. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna pomyślał, że dał mu się tak łatwo uwieść. - Czasami nadal mnie to przytłacza.

Czarodziej uśmiechnął się lekko. - Zapomniałem o twoim małym darze, mój wrażliwy na magię chłopcze. Doprawdy, będę zaszczycony, jeśli pojawisz się u mnie jutro wieczorem. - Przymknął lekko oczy, ale Izar mógłby przysiąc, że jego gadzie źrenice rozszerzyły się, wpatrując się w jego oczy z tak bliska. Ponownie zadrżał, zaciskając usta z frustracji. Czemu magia tego człowieka musiała tak na niego działać?

- Nie przejmuj się, Izar, jestem tobą oczarowany w podobnym stopniu.

Mężczyzna odsunął się szybko, stawiając coś na stoliku przed siedzącym w bezruchu chłopcem. Zanim Krukon zdążył zareagować, Riddle'a już nie było.

Drżącymi ustami wypuścił powietrze z płuc. Jego ciało wciąż dygotało od unoszącej się w powietrzu magii. Jedna rzecz napawała go optymizmem - był pewien, że im więcej czasu będzie spędzał w obecności Riddle'a, tym mniejszy wpływ na niego będzie miała jego aura. Już nigdy więcej nie powinien się ośmieszyć podobnie żenującą reakcją. Rok zajęło mu przywyknięcie do Dumbledore'a, z Tomem Riddlem poradzi sobie szybciej.

To tylko przejściowa faza...

Grafitowo-zielone oczy spoczęły na przedmiocie leżącym na stoliku. Wyczuwał magię napływającą z tego kierunku. Był to czarny kryształ. Mały, czarny kryształ przytwierdzony do łańcuszka. Wiedział, że był to świstoklik.

Gdy ręce przestały mu drżeć, sięgnął po łańcuszek, a następnie kawałek pergaminu leżący pod kamieniem. Rozwinął go, a jego oczom ukazało się staranne, eleganckie pismo.

_Izar,_

_Ustalmy, że jutro o siódmej trzydzieści zdecydujemy, czy staniesz się moim wrogiem, czy też wiernym poplecznikiem._

A więc świstoklik uruchomi się jutro o siódmej trzydzieści. Chłopak wpatrywał się w łańcuszek, zastanawiając się, jakie jest najlepsze wyjście z tej sytuacji. Czy rozsądnym wyjściem było zadeklarowanie swojego poparcia dla mężczyzny, który zabije, a raczej dokona rzezi na tylu mugolach, ilu tylko zdoła? Ten człowiek był Czarnym Panem. Świat nie doświadczył czegoś takiego od czasu powstania Gellerta Grindelwalda.

Spojrzał na Louisa, wciąż stojącego bez życia w kącie.

- Louis - syknął.

Chłopak powoli wystąpił. - Tak, mój panie? - Zamglone oczy czekały na polecenie.

Pozbawiony radości uśmiech przemknął przez twarz Izara, na widok całkowitego poddaństwa chłopaka. To może być zabawne...

Wiedząc, że musi się jeszcze długo i porządnie zastanowić nad inicjacją, założył na szyję łańcuszek, z którego wydobywało się lekkie buczenie. Przedmiot jedynie głośniej zamruczał.


	4. Część I Rozdział 4

Tłumaczyła **Ebony**. Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

* * *

**Gdy umiera dzisiaj**

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział czwarty**

Izar powoli zaczynał kwestionować własną decyzję.

Adrenalina wywołana myślą o zabijaniu i kontrolowaniu niemagicznych ludzi dawno już wyparowała. Owszem, nadal tego chciał, nadal marzył o świecie, w którym słowo "mugole" zostałoby wymazane ze słowników. Obietnice Riddle'a mogły skłonić każdego czarodzieja, niezależnie jak dumny by on nie był, do przejścia na ciemną stronę i ucałowania jego szaty.

Ale gdy adrenalina już zniknęła, powrócił rozsądek. Miał wiele szczęścia, że otrzymał dodatkowy dzień na przemyślenie swojej decyzji co do wstąpienia w szeregi Czarnego Pana.

Przyjęcie jego znaku nie byłoby nainteligentniejszym posunięciem z jego strony. Pracował dla Ministerstwa, konkretniej zaś - dla Niewymownych. Co więcej, nadal uczęszczał do Hogwartu.

Jego powiązania z jasną stroną nie były jednak jedynym argumentem. Przede wszystkim potrzebował nieco więcej informacji o samej organizacji Riddle'a.

Nie czułby się zbyt komfortowo dzieląc się z Riddle'em swoimi wątpliwościami, zwyczajnie dlatego, że nie wiedział jak poruszyć ten temat z Czarnym Panem. Nie znał go, a co za tym idzie, nie znał też granic jego wytrzymałości. Jak długo mógłby zadawać mu pytania, zanim czarodziej straci cierpliwość i go przeklnie? Czarni Panowie nie są raczej znani ze szczególnej wyrozumiałości czy spokojnego usposobienia. Na razie wiedział o nim tylko tyle, że Riddle nie troszczył się zupełnie o innych ludzi. Jedyną rzeczą interesującą Czarnych Panów było to, czy mają wystarczająco wielu żołnierzy, by móc walczyć o swoje idee.

Izar długo i intensywnie zastanawiał się nad ofertą Riddle'a, by w końcu dojść do wniosku, że musi działać wyjątkowo ostrożnie, jeśli chce odrzucić tę propozycję. Po tej odmowie sprawy mogą potoczyć się dwojako.

Po pierwsze, jego dzisiejsza nieobecność może zostać odebrana jako deklaracja wojny.

Druga opcja zakładała, że czarnoksiężnik odczeka jakiś czas, po czym odwiedzi go ponownie z kolejną ofertą naznaczenia go Mrocznym Znakiem.

Izar doskonale wiedział, że druga sytuacja jest raczej mało prawdopodobna. Z tego co przeczytał o Czarnych Panach byli oni raczej zaborczymi i dumnymi istotami. Gdy ktoś odmawiał przyłączenia się do nich, tropili i ścigali swoje ofiary, po czym zarzynali je za odrzucenie ich oferty.

Pomimo tego, że był w stanie to przewidzieć i nastawić się na przybycie Czarnego Pana, był wystarczająco inteligentny, by wiedzieć, że nie da rady długo opierać się czarnej magii. Dlatego właśnie wymyślił plan na dzisiejszy wieczór. Jeśli tylko uda mu się... wzbudzić zainteresowanie Riddle'a na nieco dłużej... być może mężczyzna zastanowi się dwa razy zanim zabije go za nieprzyjęcie jego znaku.

Gdyby to wczoraj kazano Izarowi wybierać, czy chce przyjąć Mroczny Znak, bez wahania by się zgodził. Tom Riddle był niesamowicie zręcznym kusicielem; cecha ta zapewne przysporzyła mu wielu obiecujących sprzymierzeńców. Czuł nawet lekkie zażenowanie na myśl, jak szybko dał omotać się mrocznymi obietnicami zniszczenia mugoli. Czarny Pan odnalazł jego słaby punkt i zręcznie go wykorzystał. Wielka szkoda, że wziął go za chłopca, który nie pozwoliłby na upadek tych idei. Riddle założył, że pragnienie zemsty na mugolach będzie coraz bardziej rosnąć we wnętrzu Izara, aż do momentu, gdy ten nie będzie mógł się mu oprzeć.

Mężczyzna wziął go za marzyciela.

Wielki błąd ze strony Riddle'a, gdyż Izar był tego dokładnym przeciwieństwem. Był rozsądny, swoich decyzji nie opierał na emocjach. Głód, który ogarnął go po usłyszeniu tych obietnic został przytłumiony gdy tylko wróciło mu logiczne myślenie. Wyszpetane mu wczoraj do ucha przysięgi nie zaczęły rosnąć z każdym dniem w siłę, jak oczekiwał Riddle. Przeciwnie, zblakły, stając się niczym więcej niż wypłowiałym wspomnieniem.

Gdyby Voldemort znał Izara wystarczająco dobrze, nie zostawiłby mu dnia na zastanowienie. Powinien był go odwiedzić w dzień inicjacji.

Chłopak był zadowolony, że tak się nie stało. Wiedział, że zawieranie sojuszy z Czarnym Panem będzie niosło za sobą konsekwencje. Zwłaszcza z Czarnym Panem, który musiał jeszcze udowodnić swoją siłę w oczach Izara. Skąd niby Krukon miał wiedzieć, czy Tom Riddle będzie odnosił sukcesy jako Czarny Pan? Co prawda mężczyzna był potężnym czarodziejem, nie oznaczało to jednak automatycznie, że będzie odpowiednim liderem.

I chociaż miał zamiar odmówić przyjęcia jego znaku, nie chciał czynić z niego swojego wroga.

A co najlepsze, pozbędzie się przy okazji swojej największej słabości.

Swojego mugolskiego prześladowcy.

- Louis - wyszeptał miękko, wpatrując się w schnący na pergaminie atrament. - Podejdź tutaj.

- Tak, Panie. - Wciąż znajdujący się pod wpływem Imperiusa chłopak podszedł do biurka powłócząc nogami. W kąciku jego ust dostrzec można było białe płatki zaschniętej śliny. Izar popatrzył na nie z obrzydzeniem.

- Mam dla ciebie wyjątkowo ważne zadanie do wykonania dzisiaj. - Grafitowo-zielone oczy zerknęły na trzymany w ręce podniszczony kieszonkowy zegarek. - Właściwie to już za parę minut. Zapewniam cię, jest to zadanie _wielkiej_ wagi.

Zignorował monotonne buczenie, które uzyskał w odpowiedzi, skupiając się ponownie na napisanym przez siebie liście. Chcąc przytłumić gniew Czarnego Pana, spróbował go zaciekawić i zaintrygować, licząc, że to wstrzyma Riddle'a przed wszczęciem pościgu gdy tylko zorientuje się, że został wystawiony. By to osiągnąć musiał ujawnić mu kilka osobistych smaczków na swój temat, chociaż nigdy nie przepadał za udzielaniem komuś informacji o sobie. Uważał to za przejaw arogancji i zarozumiałości.

_Tomie Riddle,_

_Piszę do Ciebie, by przeprosić za moją dzisiejszą nieobecność. Chociaż wzbudziłeś we mnie wielkie zainteresowanie Twoim rosnącym w siłę imperium, na ten moment muszę się wycofać. Nie jestem marzycielem, nie pozwolę, by moje głupie, dziecinne marzenia o zniszczeniu mugoli przyćmiły mój osąd. Tego właśnie można się było po Tobie spodziewać. Wspaniale odegrałeś swoją rolę wykorzystując moje pragnienia, mogę tylko wyrazić swój podziw dla Twoich umiejętności. Większość ludzi to marzyciele, lecz ja, nawet pomimo mojego młodego wieku, jestem racjonalistą. Chciałbym dowiedzieć się więcej o Tobie i Twoich poplecznikach. By to zrobić, muszę na razie pozostać w cieniu._

_Mam dopiero czternaście lat, panie Riddle, wiele jeszcze lat przede mną, w trakcie których mógłbym zaoferować Panu moje usługi. Mało tego, jestem także silnie powiązany z Ministerstwem Magii. Noszenie Twojego znaku byłoby dla mnie obecnie wielkim ciężarem._

_Poza tym mogę Cię zapewnić, że Twój sekret pozostanie tajemnicą z mojej strony._

_Nie poruszę z nikim Twojego tematu._

_Izar Harrison_

Krukon skrzywił się, czytając list. Wydawał się infantylny i dziecinny. Niedorzeczne słowo "czternaście" raniło jego oczy. Nie czuł się i, na Merlina, miał nadzieję, że nie zachowywał się jak czternastolatek. Czy jego list naprawdę brzmiał tak dziecinnie? Miał nadzieję, że nie. Nie chciał, by Tom Riddle nie traktował go poważnie ze względu na jego wiek. Mogłoby mu się wydawać, że będzie przez to łatwiej manipulować Izarem.

Przeczesując swoimi długimi palcami włosy, zwinął pergamin i zapieczętował go. Brakowało tylko dwóch minut do siódmej trzydzieści.

Stwierdził, że list nie deklaruje niczego konkretnego. Nie odmawiał czarodziejowi otwarcie, brzmiało to raczej, jakby prosił o więcej czasu do namysłu. I tak właśnie było. Miejmy nadzieję... Miejmy nadzieję, że na razie Riddle zostawi go w spokoju. Po otrzymaniu listu powinen tymczasowo dać mu spokój, o ile oczywiście nie poczuje się na tyle urażony, że zacznie go ścigać.

W trakcie nadchodzącej wojny Izar pragnął pozostać neutralny. Wiedział jednak, że nikt nie może pozostać na uboczu, o ile nie odegra swojej roli perfekcyjnie. A nawet wtedy, prędzej czy później, będzie się musiał zadeklarować.

- Chciałbym, byś wręczył to Tomowi Riddle'owi. - Dłonie trzęsły mu się tylko nieznacznie, gdy wręczał świstoklik i pergamin Louisowi.

Jego oczy pozostały spuszczone, gdy chłopak odbierał od niego przedmioty. Wysyłając na inicjację Louisa, podstawiał Czarnemu Panu swój słaby punkt. Riddle nie będzie mógł dłużej używać jego oprawcy do szantażowania go, nie będzie mógł wykorzystywać go jako środka do zwizualizowania Izarowi obietnic o torturowaniu i mordowaniu mugoli. Obietnice te były tak słodkie i kuszące, że Krukon doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, iż są jego największą słabością. Slabością, którą Riddle tak zręcznie próbował wykorzystać.

Musiał pozbyć się Louisa. A jedynym pomysłem przychodzącym mu do głowy, uwalniającym go jednocześnie z wszelkich podejrzeń, było wysłanie mugola na zebranie czarodziejów szczerze nienawidzących wszystkiego co związane z niemagicznym światem.

Byłby wielce zaskoczony, gdyby Louis kiedykolwiek stamtąd wrócił. Riddle musiałby być na tyle sprytny, by przejrzeć plan Izara, polegający na podsunięciu mu swojego najsłabszego punktu. Wtedy odesłałby chłopca do sierocińca, chcąc wykorzystać go przeciw Krukonowi w przyszłości.

Tego właśnie by się spodziewał po inteligentnym i sprytnym Czarnym Panu. Byłby nieco rozczarowany, gdyby Riddle nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń odnośnie pojawienia się Louisa. Gdyby chłopak wrócił do sierocińca, byłby zadowolony widząc, że czarnoksiężnik potrafi łączyć ze sobą i rozumieć tak drobne niuanse. Chociaż wtedy musiałby sam wymyślić sposób jak pozbyć się mugola, co byłoby trochę kłopotliwe.

Obserwował spod półprzymkniętych powiek jak świstoklik zabiera Louisa, a krew pulsowała mu w skroniach.

Niezależnie od tego, jak zaniepokojony był w tym momencie, wiedział, że podjął słuszną decyzję. Musiał dowiedzieć się więcej o Tomie Riddle'u i jego działaniach, by zdecydować, czy zaoferowanie mu swojej służby w ogólnym rozrachunku się opłaci.

* * *

Lucjusz zacisnął palce na pliku, czując się wyjątkowo dumnym z własnego osiągnięcia. Jedną z zalet bycia Przewodniczącym Rady Nadzorczej Hogwartu była możliwość przeglądania akt uczniowskich. To, które właśnie trzymał w ręku było dla niego wyjątkowe. Pliki co roku aktualizowały się samoistnie z nowymi danymi na temat studentów.

Dzień po nieoczekiwanej inicjacji w zeszłym tygodniu zażądał do wglądu akt Izara Harrisona. Po sześciu dniach je otrzymał. Nie interesowały go szczególnie wiadomości zawarte w środku, od dawna już znał je wszystkie. Pragnął ich Tom Riddle, od momentu, gdy zamiast chłopaka na spotkaniu pojawił się mugol. Pozostali śmierciożercy nie zrozumieli, co oznaczała jego obecność na inicjacji. Tylko Lucjusz wiedział, kogo zabrakło.

Po tym, jak ramię jego syna zostało boleśnie naznaczone, a on sam odprowadził go już do domu, został wezwany przez Czarnego Pana, który pokazał mu otrzymany list. Z początku był zdumiony, że chłopak postanowił wyjawić Riddle'owi swój prawdziwy wiek. Dopiero gdy zrozumiał drugie dno kryjące się za tym listem, pojął, jak genialny był to ruch ze strony Izara.

Wraz z Czarnym Panem doszli do wniosku, że chłopak próbuje kupić sobie trochę czasu.

Nie dowiedział się jednak niczego więcej o opinii swojego Pana na ten temat. Poza zdecydowanym nakazem przyniesienia mu akt Krukona, Tom Riddle nie wspomniał więcej ani słowem o Izarze Harrisonie.

Nie było to zbyt zaskakujące. Czarnoksiężnik nigdy nie okazywał nikomu swoich zainteresowań, emocji, a już na pewno nie ludzi, których faworował. Lucjusz był wystarczająco sprytny, by dostrzec niezdrową obsesję, którą Riddle obdarzył czternastoletniego Krukona. Pomijając już zręczne unikanie tematu chłopca przez Czarnego Pana, Malfoy doskonale wiedział, że gdyby nie ta szczególna obsesja, Izar już dawno zostałby zamordowany za tak bezczelne odrzucenie propozycji przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku.

Biorąc pod uwagę, że Riddle postanowił wgłębić się w temat tego osamotnionego ucznia z mugolskiej rodziny, Izar Harrison musiał być najwyraźniej dla niego czymś więcej niż zwyczajnym sojusznikiem.

Czym jednak?

- Wejść. - Usłyszał głos mężczyzny dochodzący zza zamkniętego gabinetu. Lucjusz obrzucił chłodnym spojrzeniem biurka otaczające biuro, zanim wszedł do prywatnego gabinetu Starszego Podsekretarza Ministerstwa Magii.

Delikatnie zamknął za sobą drzwi, obserwując stos dokumentów i akt pietrzący się na biurku Toma Riddle'a. Mężczyzna siedział pochylony nad skrawkiem pergaminu, bezużyteczne okulary zsunęły mu się z nosa, a trzymane w ręce pióro poruszało się z zadziwiającą gracją. Lucjusz odchrząknął, ściskąjąc ubranymi w rękawiczki dłońmi akty chłopaka.

- Mam dokumenty, o które prosiłeś, Panie - wycedził, nie mogąc się doczekać, by poznać opinię Czarnego Pana na temat informacji w nich zawartych.

Na ułamek sekundy mężczyzna zamarł, by natychmiast wrócić do pisania.

- Dotyczące chłopca?

- Dotyczące chłopca - odpowiedział cicho blondyn.

Z gardła mężczyzny wydarł się dźwięk mający oznaczać kompletny brak zainteresowania, po czym czarodziej machnął ręką w stronę stosu innych dokumentów.

- Połóż je tam, może później do nich zajrzę. - Z jego postawy biła obojętność, którą tak starał się udawać. Można wręcz było odnieść wrażenie, że akta stanowią dla niego jakiś kłopot, że są po prostu niechcianym problemem.

Usta Lucjusza ułożyły się w pełen zrozumienia wyraz, po czym blondyn uniósł brwi z rozbawieniem.

- Cóż, jeśli nie chcesz ich oglądać, mogę je po prostu zwrócić do archiwum. - Skinął głową pochylonej sylwetce Czarnego Pana, po czym odwrócił się na pięcie, by opuścić pomieszczenie. Jeśli się nie mylił, Riddle powinien był go zaraz...

- Lucjuszu. - Rozległ się jedwabisty głos, nabrzmiały wyczuwalnym ostrzeżeniem. - Powiedziałem przecież, że potem się im przyjrzę. Natychmiast je tu połóż.

Usuwając z twarzy pełen samozadowolenia uśmieszek, mężczyzna odwrócił się i podszedł do biurka. Celowo unikając spojrzenia swojego Pana, położył dokumenty dokładnie na świeżo zapisanym kawałku pergaminu.

- Mój Panie, najlepiej będzie, gdy przejrzysz je od razu. Dostałem je tylko na godzinę. - Niezależnie od faktu, że znajdowali się w strzeżonym gabinecie Czarnego Pana, mężczyzna mówił ściszonym głosem.

- Gdybym życzył sobie, byś trzymał mnie za rękę w trakcie lektury, sam bym cię o to poprosił. - Pomimo tych słów Riddle odłożył pióro i zwrócił się w stronę akt. Pierwszą rzeczą, której się przyjrzał była data urodzin umieszczona w górnej części dokumentu. Zgodnie ze słowami chłopaka, wskazywały na wiek czternastu lat - wkrótce już piętnastu. Na ustach Czarnego Pana pojawił się szyderczy uśmiech.

Nie umknęło to uwadze Lucjusza.

- Nie chcę być zbyt zuchwały mój Panie, ale sądziłem, że potencjał wykazywany przez chłopaka w tym wieku wzbudzi Twój podziw. Mimo to wydajesz się być... rozczarowany. - Wiedział, że stapa po cienkim lodzie. Musiał sobie przypomnieć, że mężczyzna siedzący przed nim nie był tylko zwykłym politykiem.

- Lucjuszu, gdybym chciał byś wiedział, czemu jestem rozczarowany wiekiem tego chłopca, chyba sam bym Ci o tym powiedział - warknął Riddle. Brązowe oczy rzuciłu mu szybkie, ostre spojrzenie. - Uważaj do kogo i jakim tonem się zwracasz. Nie imponujesz mi swoimi obserwacjami.

Lucjusz pochylił głowę, skupiając wzrok na pergaminie przed sobą. Akta nie były zbyt obszerne, jak i większości pozostałych uczniów. Dostrzegł jednak róg zdjęcia wystający z dołu. Wykrzywił usta.

Riddle przewrócił stronę, śledząc oczami wyniki SUMów.

- Najlepsze wyniki, w takim wieku. Rozumiem, że to dzięki temu pozwolili mu ominąć rok nauki?

Lucjusz kwinął krótko głową. - Żaden z uczniów piątego roku nie uzyskał wyższych wyników. Chłopak ma wielki talent. Pomimo tego pozostaje w cieniu. Bardzo to nietypowe, by mugolak z takim zapałem pogłębiał swoją wiedzę dotyczącą czarodziejskiego świata. Z tego co mówił mi Draco, Izar nie ma w szkole żadnych bliższych znajomych.

-Nie wydaje się typem człowieka, który biega po szkole z zadartym nosem - mruknął Tom, przewracając stronę i trafiając na dostrzeżone wcześniej przez Lucjusza zdjęcie. Malfoy wytężył wzrok, dostrzegając, że fotografia była standardowym identyfikatorem pracownika Minsterstwa Magii.

- Chłopak pracuje w Minsterstwie? - zapytał podwyższonym z zaskoczenia głosem. Ten dokument został dołączony niedawno. Pod koniec zeszłego roku, gdy Lucjusz sprawdzał akta w związku ze zdumiewającymi wynikami SUMów, jeszcze go tam nie było.

Przyjrzał się zdjęciu. Izar stał, trzymając na wysokości piersi tabliczkę z numerem identyfikacyjnym. Fotografie wykonywane pracownikom Minsterstwa bardzo przypominały te robione więźniom w Azkabanie. Zdecydowanie. Blada twarz chłopaka odcinała się szczególnie na tle ciemnego otoczenia i płaszcza, który miał na sobie. Oczy mężczyzny tańczyły po ostrych rysach Krukona. Z przyjemnością obserwował tę twarz, nie musząc się w końcu martwić, że ktokolwiek dostrzeże jego nadmierne zainteresowanie.

Nadal podejrzewał, że Izar Harrison nie mógł być szlamą. Był zbyt przystojny - zbyt wyjątkowy - jak na czarodzieja o nieczystej krwi. Rysy jego twarzy były egzotyczne, wręcz uderzająco piękne. Nie czuł się głupio podziwiając Krukona. Nie, zawsze cenił sobie piękne rzeczy. Przypatrywanie się mu nie było niczym wstydliwym.

Gdyby nie wiedział, że to niemożliwe, powiedziałby, że Izar Harrison uderzająco przypomina...

- Departament Tajemnic - wyszeptał Czarny Pan. Jego palce postukiwały o fotografię, podczas gdy oczy spoczęły na nazwie wydziału widniejącej pod numerem identyfikacyjnym. - Powiedz mi, Lucjuszu, jakim cudem umknął ci fakt, że chłopak jest _czternastoletnim_ Niewymownym?

Spojrzenie, które posłał mu Riddle sprawiło, że Malfoy cofnął się o krok.

- Nie wiedziałem tego, Panie. Czy to nie wyzyskiwanie? Praca w wieku czternastu lat jest wbrew prawu, jest nielegalna. Izar Harrison jest nieletni, nie posiada prawnego opiekuna, nie ma prawa pracować.

Tom wyjął fotografię z folderu, odwracając wściekły wzrok od Malfoya i skupiając go uśmiechającym się półgłębkiem chłopaku. Przez długą chwilę nic nie mówił, obserwując rysy chłopaka.

- Słuszna uwaga, Lucjuszu - powiedział powoli. - Jeśli to się wyda, Ministerstwa znajdzie się w kłopotliwym położeniu. Nie zamierzam tego jednak na razie ujawniać. Wolę to wykorzystać do własnych celów.

- W jaki sposób? - zapytał Lucjusz, obserwując, jak wskazujący palec Czarnego Pana niemal z troską gładzi policzek chłopaka.

- Jest wiele możliwości. Posiadam już jednego szpiega wśród Niewymownych. Czemu nie posiadać by dwóch? - Czarodziej westchnął miękko, zamykając akta. - Z drugiej strony, jeśli Niewymowni przyjęli dziecko do swojego grona, musieli mieć poważne powody. - Spojrzał ponownie na Lucjusza, unosząc brwi. - Popełniłem błąd, odwiedzając chłopaka zanim bliżej mu się przyjrzałem. Widzę teraz, że nie mam do czynienia ze zwykłym nastolatkiem, lecz dorosłym w ciele dziecka. Mimo wszystko muszę pamiętać, że tak czy siak on formalnie **jest** wciąż dzieckiem.

- Nadal zamierzasz się nim interesować? - zapytał Malfoy, rozumiejąc logikę, którą kierował się Czarny Pan. Rzadko trafiało się na tak wyjątkowy talent. Tom Riddle musiałby być głupcem, by nie wykorzystać swoich możliwości. - A może sądzisz, że Dumbledore i Ministerstwo już wyciągnęli swoje ręce po chłopca?

- Nie sądzę, by Izar był osobą, która łatwo podporządkowuje się komukolwiek. Jest raczej cichym liderem, na którego armię składa się tylko on sam. Jest samotnikiem, co rzadko zdarza się w naszych czasach. - Riddle oddał Lucjuszowi dokumenty, usta zaciskając w wąską linię. - Mimo to jestem pewny, że uda mi się zyskać chłopca dla siebie.

Malfoy odebrał akta, kiwając krótko głową.

- Wierzę w twoje umiejętności, mój Panie.

Brązowe oczy zwęziły się w zamyśleniu.

- Przypomnij mi, Lucjuszu, czemu tak interesuje cię ten chłopiec?

Blondyn odchrząknął i uniósł wyżej podbródek. - Coś mnie do niego przyciąga. Dokładnie tak samo, jak ciebie, Panie.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się mrocznie, a oczy zajaśniały mu niebezpiecznie. - Miejmy nadzieję, dla twojego własnego dobra, przyjacielu, że nie dokładnie tak samo, jak mnie.

Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi, niepewny, jak zaregować lub co odpowiedzieć.

Co dla Izara Harrisona zaplanował Tom Riddle?

- Plany co do nadchodzącego semestru szkolnego się nie zmieniły? - Blondyn zmienił szybko temat, czując bolesne ukłucia w plecach pod badawczym spojrzeniem swojego Pana. - Draco jest niesamowicie podekscytowany i wdzięczny za zadanie, które mu powierzyłeś.

Tom zacisnął usta i uniósł je w lekkim uśmiechu. - Jestem gotowy, Lucjuszu, chociaż nieco zmodfikowałem swoje plany.

Wyraz twarzy Lucjusza nie zmienił się, wiedział jednak w duchu, jak wobec tego potoczą się wydarzenia. Draco będzie niepocieszony.

Spod półprzymkniętych powiek obserwował, jak Czarny Pan wyciąga dłoń i stuka wskazującym palcem w akta Izara Harrisona. Drapieżny uśmiech przemknął przez usta mężczyzny, gdy rzucił Lucjuszowi szydercze spojrzenie.

- Chcę, by to on wykonał nasz plan.

* * *

Izara zamknął za sobą drzwi, otrząsając się z obrzydzeniem. Potrzebował trzech dodatkowych dni na dokończenie Zmieniaczy Czasu. Dziś w końcu je skończył, jednak Owen Welder nie był zbyt zadowolony z wyników jego pracy.

_- Trzy dni po terminie, panie Harrison. Jestem nieco rozczarowany._

Na szczęście zbliżał się koniec tygodnia. Jutro sobota, więc nie musiał pojawiać się w pracy. Może odpocząć w sierocińcu. Jakże... ironicznie. To miejsce raczej nie kojarzyło się mu z odpoczynkiem, w tym momencie wolał jednak znajdować się tutaj, niż w Ministerstwie, pracując nad kolejnymi Zmieniaczami Czasu. Owen nic nie wspomniał na ten temat, podejrzewał więc, że od poniedziałku będzie mógł się zająć własnymi projektami.

To sprawiło, że myśl o powrocie do pracy znów stała się kusząca. Nie liczył jednak na wiele. Owen na pewno znów go do czegoś przydzieli.

Przynajmniej nie będzie musiał w trakcie weekendu martwić się o czarodziejską politykę. Nie dochodziły go ostatnio żadne słuchy o Tomie Riddle'u, nie spotkał też nigdzie mężczyzny. Louis nigdy nie powrócił ze spotkania. Wielce rozczarowało to Izara, lecz przynajmniej zdjęło z jego ramion chociaż część ciężaru. Nigdy już nie będzie musiał zastanawiać się, jak to jest stać się poplecznikiem kogoś tak potężnego, jak Riddle.

Prostując się, zaczął zmierzać w stronę wyjścia, gdy nagle jego wzrok przykuła Sala Śmierci. Zdecydowanie nie powinien tam wchodzić. Pomijając już, że nie miał do niej oficjalnego dostępu, wciąż obawiał się, że tajemnica Zasłony zbyt go pochłonie.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zbadały okrągły korytarz, zanim ich właściciel podszedł do sali. Szybko, zanim zdążyłby zmienić zdanie, przyłożył dłoń do drzwi, czekając, aż te odczytają jego dane i otworzą się.

Wszedł do sali, a jego ciałem wstrząsnęły niekontrolowane dreszcze, wywołane nagłym spadkiem temperatury. Gdyby światło nie było tak przydymione, mógłby zobaczyć swój oddech. Uśmiechnął się miękko, wchodząc w głąb pomieszczenia. Stopy ślizgały się z gracją po nierównej posadzce z kamienia, gdy zmierzał na środek sali. Pomieszczenie miało formę kwadratu, niewielkie światło skierowane było w stronę podium, gdzie łuk stał skąpany w niezwykłym blasku.

Stojącego we wnęce Izara całkowicie pochłonął ten widok. Kamienne stopnie prowadziły w dół, w stronę podium, w którego centrum stał dumnie stary łuk - Zasłona. Postanowił pozostać na górze, z dala od niej, na wypadek, gdyby jego ciekawość zbytnio wzrosła.

Przykucnął na szczycie, obrzucając chciwie spojrzeniem postrzępioną kurtynę zwisającą z łuku. Jego palce pieściły w ciemności nierówne kamienie, obserwując, jak czarna zasłona łopocze w bezwietrznej sali. Jeśli wsłuchać się wystarczająco uważnie, można wręcz było usłyszeć szorstkie szepty dochodzące z wnętrza łuku. W oczach Izara cała konstrukcja była absolutnie zachwycająca. Widok zasłony wywoływał przyjemne dreszcze i nieopanowaną potrzebnę zrozumienia tego starego zabytku architektury.

W pomieszczeniu panował półmrok. Gdy chłopak oderwał w końcu oczy od łuku na tyle długo, by móc przyjrzeć się sali, natychmiast przypomniała mu sale rozpraw, które widział zwiedzając Ministerstwo. Wiele kamiennych ław ciągnęło się wzdłuż całej długości pomieszczenia, prowadząc w stronę podium.

Wszystko w tej sali było ciche, nieruchome i zimne.

- Piękne, prawda?

Izar wstał, zdumiony widokiem kobiety siedzącej na jednej z ław prowadzących w dół. Był tak zafascynowany łukiem, że nie rozejrzał się wystarczająco dobrze, by ją dojrzeć.

Cofnął się, obserwując ją. Pierwszą rzeczą, która rzuciła mu się w oczy było to, jak mogłaby być piękna, gdyby nie jej zmęczenie i chudość. Była krucho wyglądającą kobietą, o długich, rudych włosach i porcelonowo białej skórze. W dłoniach trzymała rolkę pergaminu. Zauwazył, że ręce miała wyjątkowo długie i szczupłe. Kościste nadgarstki podkreślały jej niedowagę. Wyglądało na to, że niezbyt o siebie dbała. Owszem, była schludna, ale sprawiała wrażenie, jakby kompletnie nie obchodziło jej to, jak wygląda.

Zwiotczałe włosy opadały na jej ostre rysy, podkreślając pełne cierpienia spojrzenie. Usta ścisnęła w cieńką linię, studiując jego sylwetkę w odpowiedzi na jego badawczy wzrok.

- Prawda - odparł chłopak miękko, niemal czując, jak jego głos przemierza całą długość sali. - Rozumiem, że to twoja specjalizacja?

Magia kobiety nie była nadzwyczaj potężna czy niezwykła. Widywał już silniejsze. Mimo to, w jakiś sposób wydawała się bardzo znajoma.

Uśmiechnęła się lekko, omiatając wzrokiem jego sylwetkę, niemal zatapiając się w tym widoku.

- Dobrze rozumiesz. - Odwróciła na chwilę wzrok. Izar obserwował jej profil i miękki wyraz twarzy. Wyglądała na wyjątkowo zmęczoną lub nieszczęśliwą. Po chwili jej rysy znów stwardniały, a ona ponownie zwróciła twarz w stronę chłopaka. - Jestem Lily Potter. Ty musisz być Izarem Harrisonem.

To nie było pytanie. Krukona w najmniejszym stopniu nie zdziwiło, że znała jego dane. Większość Niewymownych została poinformowana o jego przybyciu zanim jeszcze po raz pierwszy postawił tu swoją stopę.

- Twój mąż nazywa się James, tak? Jest aurorem. - Jak we mgle przypomniał sobie, co czytał o Jamesie Potterze. Wyglądało na to, że był całkiem przyzwoitym czarodziejem, który w czasach swojej młodości złapał wielu parających się czarną magią czarodziejów.

- Owszem. - Izar zauważył, że bardzo starała się na niego nie patrzeć. - Jak sam widzisz, ja wybrałam ten mroczniejszy obszar wiedzy. - Zawahała się, jakby wcale nie chciała poznać odpowiedzi na pytanie, które zamierzała zadać. - Rozumiem, że masz podobnie? Niewielu ludzi, a zwłaszcza dzieci, postrzega Zasłonę jako coś wspaniałego.

Izar zamruczał, odwracając od niej wzrok i ponownie spoglądając na stojący na dole łuk.

- Bardzo mnie on intryguje. Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś będę mógł rozpocząć badania nad Zasłoną. - O dziwo, bardzo łatwo się z nią rozmawiało. Nie to, że ta rozmowa sprawiała mu _przyjemność_, ale też nie przeszkadzała specjalnie. Być może dlatego, że znajdował się w Sali Śmierci, esencji spokoju.

Lily powstała z siedzenia, wsuwając do teczki kilka rolek pergaminu. Przełożyła pasek przez ramię i przeszła kilka stopni w górę, zmierzając w stronę wyjścia z sali i stojącego tam Izara.

- Być może mogłabym pomówić z Owenem Welderem na temat przeniesienia cię tutaj. - Uwadze Izara nie uszedł ton jej głos, nieco niepewny, jakby sama nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co właśnie mu proponuje. - Pracujesz tutaj tylko w trakcie lata?

Wyglądało to tak, jakby chciała porozpieszczać Izara. Na parę tygodni z nim tutaj utknie, a po wakacjach problem sam się ulotni.

Oczy chłopca nieco się zwęziły. Nie lubił, gdy ktoś traktował go jak dziecko.

- Dziękuję, pani Potter, ale chyba zrezygnuję. Jeśli będę chciał tu pracować, sam udam się do pana Weldera.

Rzucił jej chłodne spojrzenie, po czym kiwnął głową i udał się w stronę wyjścia z sali.

_Doprawdy_.

Najwyraźniej Lily Potter, tak jak i reszta dorosłych, była zdania, że Izar nie powinien był zostać Niewymownym, że jest niegodny zdobywanej tu wiedzy. Nikt nigdy nie traktował go poważnie, niezależnie od tego, jak wysokie noty z egzaminów otrzymywał. Sądzili, że jego pobyt tutaj jest zwykłym dowcipem.

Kiedyś udowodni im, jak bardzo się mylili.

* * *

Docierając do sierocińca zrozumiał w końcu, że jego życie nigdy nie będzie nawet względnie normalne.

Gdy tylko postawił stopę w budynku, podbiegł do niego mały chłopiec, mogący mieć nie więcej niż dziesięć lat. Krukon popatrzył na niego chłodno, na ustach grał mu uśmiech szyderstwa z małego mugola.

- Izar. - Oczy chłopca błyszczały z podniecenia. - Louis wrócił!

Chłopak przystanął nagle, cały sztywniejąc.

Odkąd tydzień temu Louis zniknął, cały sierociniec był wytrącony z równowagi. Wszystkie miejscowe autorytety wyruszyły na poszukiwania, tylko po to, by wrócić z pustymi rękami. Izar był pewien, że Tom Riddle zabił mugola, ale najwyraźniej się mylił.

- Był cały pokryty we krwi i mógł ledwo chodzić! - wyrzucało z siebie dziecko, oddychając szybko z podniecenia. - Jakiś mężczyzna dał mi to i kazał przekazać tobie.

Podsunął Izarowi pod nos zwinięty skrawek papieru. Czując, jak puls nagle mu przyspiesza, sięgnał po niego i powoli rozwinął. Na pergaminie pojawiły się tylko trzy słowa, napisane eleganckim charakterem pisma.

_Niech tak będzie_.

Zmarszczył brwi, nic jednak nie mógł poradzić na wywołany podziwem uścisk w żółądku. A więc Czarny Pan był na tyle sprytny, by zrozumieć, że Izar chciał w najprostszy sposób pozbyć się swojego słabego punktu. Nieco bardziej umocniła się pozycja mężczyzny w oczach Izara.

I nawet jeśli ta krótka wiadomość mogła ze sobą nieść nieskończenie wiele znaczeń, Izar wiedział jedno.

Czarny Pan _zdecydowanie_ o nim nie zapomniał.


	5. Część I Rozdział 5

Tłumaczyła **Ebony. **Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

* * *

**Gdy umiera dzisiaj**

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział piąty**

Jego palce drżały, a spływający z czoła pot plamił stół, nad którym właśnie pracował. Całą koncentrację skupił na przedmiocie przed sobą, wszystko wokół zdawało się być zamglone i nieistotne.

Izar jęknął, gdy szkło ponownie nie chciało nabrać właściwego kształtu. Wyglądało na to, że za każdym razem, gdy próbował określić jego wymiary, te jak na złość zmieniały się, czyniąc niemożliwym stopienie szklanej płaszczyzny z resztą przedmiotu. Musiał przyznać, że jego wynalazek był zwyczajnie _brzydki_. Nie był jednak projektantem, a jakby nie patrzeć, był to dopiero jego pierwszy projekt. Liczyła się magia wewnątrz tego... przedmiotu. Kształtem nie przypominało to do końca ani koła ani pudełka, raczej coś pomiędzy, z paroma ostrymi kątami...

Jego palce znieruchomiały, gdy w trzymanym w dłoni szkle dostrzegł odbicie obserwującej go pary oczu. Dopiero po chwili rozpoznał osobę stojącą za nim.

Zaczarowany materiał wypadł z jego palców, a chłopak obserwował w przerażeniu, jak upada na stół, roztrzaskując się na drobne kawałeczki.

Jednak wybuch, którego oczekiwał, nie nastąpił. Zmarszczył brwi, przypatrując się z niesmakiem kawałkom szkła na stole. Powinno wybuchnąć, do cholery, jeśli faktycznie przelał w to odpowiednio dużo magii...

Zaciskając zęby ze złości odwrócił się do Toma Riddle'a, obserwując go z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i irytacji.

Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się z wyższością.

- Panie Riddle - powitał go Izar ze spokojem, nie był jednak w stanie zatuszować zniecierpliwienia w swoim głosie. - Co... Co pan tu robi?

Pytaniem, które pierwsze przyszło mu do głowy, było raczej skąd właściwie Czarny Pan wiedział, że znajdzie go tutaj, wśród Niewymownych, po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że było to dosyć oczywiste. Mężczyzna był drugą osobą w państwie, tuż po Ministrze, mógł mieć dostęp do akt, gdyby tylko sobie tego zażyczył.

Miejsce zirytowania powoli zastępowała podejrzliwość. Ostrożna podejrzliwość. Co właściwie chodziło czarnoksiężnikowi po głowie? Gdy Louis powrócił w zeszłym tygodniu do sierocińca z wiadomością od Riddle'a, Izar zrozumiał, że to nie koniec ich znajomości. I, tak jak podejrzewał, oto Czarny Pan stał tuż przed nim.

Chociaż musiał przyznać, nie spodziewał się, że ich drugie spotkanie odbędzie się właśnie tutaj...

Przez długą chwilę Riddle nie odpowiadał, przyglądając się projektowi nad którym pracował Izar, by następnie uważnie przyjrzeć się twarzy chłopaka.

- Zbliża się twoja przerwa na lunch, czyż nie?

Ten _głos_. Był zbyt głęboki i arogancki. A jednak idealnie pasował do uwodziciela, rosnącego w siłę Czarnego Pana.

Izar zacisnął usta, odkładając na bok narzędzia. I tak niewiele mu dzisiaj pomogły.

- Nie miałem dzisiaj w planach wybierać się na lunch, proszę pana - odpowiedział, starając się zachować odpowiedni szacunek. Zatopił wzrok w stojącym przed nim mężczyźnie, obserwując go niemal z trwogą. Nigdy nie okazałby komuś otwarcie swojego podziwu czy uznania, jednak nie widział problemu w wyrażaniu należnego szacunku komuś tak potężnemu jak Tom Riddle. Okazanie jego braku osobie, która na to zasługiwała stworzyłoby tylko niepotrzebne problemy, nie mówiąc o tym, ile niosłoby ze sobą ryzyka.

Pracujący w pobliżu Niewymowni przerwali pracę, gdy do sali wszedł nieznajomy. Obrzucili beznamiętnym wzrokiem przybysza i gdy tylko zorientowali się, że jest nim Starszy Podsekretarz Ministra, natychmiast powrócili do swoich zajęć.

Riddle uniósł brwi.

- Wydaje mi się, że jednak przyda się panu dzisiaj przerwa na lunch, panie Harrison. Byłbym zachwycony, gdyby zechciał mi pan towarzyszyć.

Był to rozkaz, wydany mdląco słodkim tonem. Izar westchnął, wstając z gracją ze swojego miejsca. Być może faktycznie przyda mu się przerwa. Musiał rozgryźć, dlaczego przy roztrzaskaniu szkła nie doszło do małej eksplozji. Zaklęcia, które rzucił, powinny wejść w reakcję z materiałem. Nic się jednak nie wydarzyło.

Riddle opuścił Departament Tajemnic, prowadząc za sobą Izara. Po drodze mijali Niewymownych, nieprzerwanie pracujących przy swoich stanowiskach. Ich projekty wyglądały zdecydowanie lepiej niż Izara. Krukona bardzo ciekawiło, nad czym właściwie pracują i jakie są właściwości ich wynalazków, niepisaną zasadą było jednak nie wtajemniczanie nikogo w swój projekt. Nikt nie chwalił się swoimi osiągnięciami i nikomu na tym nie zależało. Ich praca była tak ściśle tajna, że nie wypadało o niej rozmawiać nawet między sobą, nie mówiąc już o zdradzaniu jej tajników komuś z zewnątrz.

Nikt nie wiedział tak naprawdę czym zajmowali się Niewymowni, poza nielicznymi pracownikami Ministerstwa. Nawet jednak ich wiedza była w tym temacie ograniczona. I musiało tak pozostać.

Gdy dotarli do windy, Riddle wyciągnął rękę i starannie naciągnął na głowę Izara kaptur.

- Zakryj twarz - wymruczał miękko, gdy na ósmym piętrze dołączył do nich kolejny czarodziej.

Mężczyzna, który wszedł do windy nie starał się nawet kryć ze swoim zainteresowaniem. Uważnym i zaciekawionym spojrzeniem badał szaty Izara. Niewymowni wciąż budzili w ludziach zainteresowanie, a Izar nie mógł ich za to winić. Niełatwo wyzbyć się ciekawości, nikt nie wiedział o tym lepiej od niego. Bardzo długo trapiło go, co właściwie dzieje się w komnatach Niewymownych, zanim jego ciekawość została wreszcie zaspokojona.

- Mam nadzieję, że dobrze minął ci dzień.

Izar zerknął na Czarnego Pana. Jego oblicze pozostało nieodgadnione. Czyżby był wściekły na Izara? Może nosił w sobie mordercze zamiary względem chłopaka za odrzucenie jego Znaku? Nie był w stanie tego ocenić. Jedyną pociechę czerpał z magii mężczyzny. Dzisiaj była cicha i spokojna. Uwodzicielska, jak zawsze, ale bez śladów wściekłości.

- Na tyle, na ile to możliwe - odpowiedział cicho, odwracając wzrok ku nieznajomemu w winidzie. Mężczyzna odchrząknął kulturalnie w zaciśniętą pięść, po czym odwrócił się od chłopaka, a na jego policzkach wykwitł lekki rumieniec.

Izar zacisnął usta, zdegustowany tym oczywistym wścibstwem. Niektórzy naprawdę powinni nauczyć się nie wtykać nosa w cudze sprawy.

Wydawało się, że minęło wiele minut, zanim winda zatrzymała się w końcu w głównym hallu. Riddle wyprowadził Izara na zewnątrz; jego wysoka sylwetka górowała nad nastolatkiem.

- Wybacz im ten brak ogłady, nie przywykli do częstego widywania w głównym hallu Niewymownych. Zwłaszcza tak niskich.

Czy Czarny Pan sobie z niego kpił?

Izar spojrzał na Riddle'a, mrużąc oczy. Kąciki ust mężczyzny były uniesione, co mogło świadczyć o tym, że posiadał jednak jakieś znikome poczucie humoru. Kto by pomyślał?

- No cóż, Niewymowni mają tendencję do kurczenia się z braku światła słonecznego w lochach, w których zmuszeni są pracować - odpowiedział sucho, nawiązując do stereotypowego obrazu, który pozostali pracownicy Ministerstwa mieli o jego zawodzie. Prawdę mówiąc większość ludzi postrzegała Niewymownych jako pustelników, zamkniętych w swoich komnatach, z dala od normalnego społeczeństwa.

Czarny Pan zaśmiał się mrocznie, prowadząc Izara przez ministerialną stołówkę. Widząc pytające spojrzenie Izara, odparł lekko:

- Mam nadzieję, że nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli lunch zjemy nieco na uboczu.

Nawet jeśli Izar wolałaby pozostać w Ministerstwie, ton mężczyzny nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję.

Jedyną odpowiedzią, którą uzyskał Riddle była nagła sztywność w ramionach chłopaka.

Gdy wyszli na chłodne popołudniowe powietrze, czarnoksiężnik pochylił się nad Izarem, drażniąc oddechem wrażliwą skórę Izara.

- Nie bój się, nie zabiję cię. - Objął chłopaka ramieniem, przysuwając go do siebie.

Zanim Krukon pojął co się właściwie dzieje, Riddle aportował się z nim w nieznanym kierunku.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu dojście do siebie. Nogi ugięły się pod nim. Znajdując oparcie w silnym uścisku mężczyzny walczył z falami mdłości przebiegającymi przez jego gardło i żołądek. Chciało mu się wymiotować, ale wiedział, że upstrzenie spiczastych, skórzanych butów Czarnego Pana swoim śniadaniem nie byłoby najlepszym pomysłem.

Gdy w końcu pojaśniało mu w głowie, rozejrzał się dookoła. Dostrzegł stojącą w pobliżu malutką kawiarnię i z ulgą stwierdził, że nie został przyprowadzony na rytualne morderstwo przed obliczem rozochoconej armii popleczników Czarnego Pana.

- Stołowałeś się kiedykolwiek u Lauren McLeen? - zapytał Riddle, przesuwając rękę z ramion chłopaka na jego plecy.

Izar zesztywniał, nieprzyzwyczajony do dotyków, pieszczot ani niczego w tym rodzaju. Nie okazał jednak Riddle'owi w żaden sposób, jaką odrazą napawa go dłoń na jego plecach.

- Nie... Nie miałem nigdy przyjemności stołować się poza domem, zwłaszcza w kawiarniach, które wyglądają jakby serwowały jedzenie na złotych talerzach. - Obrzucił wzrokiem złote łyżki leżące na ozdobionych jedwabnymi obrusami stołach.

Serio? Naprawdę czarodziejski świat nie miał lepszych rzeczy, na które mógłby wydać pieniądze? Ach tak, mieli jeszcze ministerialne bale do pozbywania się swoich zarobków.

- Uznaj to więc za swój prezent urodzinowy - odparł lekko Riddle, kiwając głową w stronę gospodyni stojącej na środku za swoim podium.

Gdy tylko go dostrzegła, natychmiast zaczęła się wdzięczyć, schylając przed nim głowę, gdy mijał długi rząd oczekujących klientów. Wystarczyło jednak, że każdy z gości dostrzegł kim jest mężczyzna omijający kolejkę, by uciszyć wszystkie protesty.

Izar czuł się nieco nieswojo, mijając klientów czekających na obsłużenie. Nigdy dotąd nie dostąpił zaszczytu bycia obsłużonym poza kolejką. Inna sprawa, że nigdy nie miał też zaszczytu posiadania własnego stolika w tak wytwornej restauracji.

Mężczyzna poprowadził go do odosobnionego stolika na tyłach kawiarni. Był zaciemniony, światło słoneczne blokowała wysoka, kamienna kolumna stojąca obok.

- Prezent urodzinowy? - zapytał Izar, niepewny, do czego zmierza mężczyzna.

Przystanął sztywno przy swoim krześle, czekając, aż ważniejsza od niego osoba zajmie miejsce. Riddle zauważył ten gest i uśmiechnął się pod nosem, zanim usiadł.

- Prezent na twoje dzisiejsze urodziny - odparł Tom, wskazując ręką chłopakowi, by zajął swoje miejsce. Jego ciemne oczy tańczyły po zdumionej twarzy Izara. - Nie zapomniałeś chyba o swoich piętnastych urodzinach?

Był wyraźnie rozbawiony, chociaż w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutę nagany.

Izar usiadł, a na kolanach złożył ściągniętą ze stołu jedwabną serwetkę. Wielokrotnie czytał o tym zwyczaju, stosowanym podczas stołowania się z bardziej wpływową osobą, ale po raz pierwszy miał okazję go zastosować.

- Mówiąc szczerze, urodziny były ostatnią rzeczą, o której ostatnio myślałem.

I tak właśnie było. Kompletnie zapomniał o swoich urodzinach. Nigdy nie było to co prawda jakieś wyjątkowe wydarzenie w jego życiu, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że nigdy nikt nie życzył mu nawet wszystkiego najlepszego. Nikt nie wiedział, kiedy obchodził urodziny.

Tom Riddle był pierwszą osobą, która kiedykolwiek złożyła mu życzenia.

- A o czym konkretnie... - zaczał Riddle, po czym pochylił się i ściągnął naciągnięty na głowę Izara kaptur. Ciężki materiał zsunął się, opadając mu na kark. - ... ostatnio myślałeś? - W jego oczach pojawiła się wyraźna pasja, gdy studiował uważnie twarz chłopaka.

Izar spuścił oczy, unikając przeszywającego wzroku towarzysza, by zwrócić go na nadchodzącą właśnie kelnerkę. W żaden sposób im jednak nie przerwała; postawiła po prostu przed każdym z nich filiżankę parującej herbaty, po czym odwróciła się i odeszła. Obserwując, jak się oddala, rozważał jak postępować z Riddle'em. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był zbyt utalentowany jeżeli chodzi o spoufalanie się z Podsekretarzem Ministra czy granie z nim w polityczne gierki. Nie mówiąc już o Czarnym Panu.

Co czuł teraz, gdy ponownie z nim rozmawiał? Musiał przyznać, że czuł się nieco pochlebiony tym, że mężczyzna znów zwrócił na niego uwagę. _Każdy_ czarodziej czy czarownica czuliby się pochlebieni, gdyby potężny Czarny Pan nadal poświęcał im swoją uwagę, nawet po tym, gdy odmówili przyjęcia jego Znaku. Izar zauważył, że ta odmowa nie była dla Riddle'a źródłem wielkiej wściekłości, co go dziwiło.

- Między innymi o mojej pracy. - Zaryzykował rzucenie okiem na Czarnego Pana i napotkał spojrzenie uważnych brązowych oczu.

W swoim sześćdziesięcioletnim wcieleniu Riddle wyglądał niegroźnie. Oczywiście nadal roztaczał aurę siły i potęgi, jednak nie był tak piekielnie i rozpraszająco przystojny. Jego prawdziwe wcielenie wydawało się Izarowi o wiele bardziej niebezpieczne.

- Ach tak, pracą. - Tom rzucił mu szybki, krótki uśmiech. - Niewymowni... Muszę przyznać, że byłem bardzo zdumiony, gdy dowiedziałem się o twoim wakacyjnym zajęciu. Powiedz mi... - Pochylił się do przodu z zainteresowaniem. - ...jak znalazłeś się w kręgu Niewymownych?

Wyglądało na to, że naprawdę interesuje go ta kwestia. Izar nie był przyzwyczajony do poświęcania mu tak niepodzielnej uwagi. Po chwili jednak przypomniał sobie, jak dobrym uwodzicielem jest Tom Riddle. Miał całkowitą kontrolę nad swoją mimiką i emocjami. Był wspaniałym aktorem.

I chociaż wielu uznałoby Izara za społecznie nieporadnego nastolatka, nikt nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak dobrze sam potrafił obchodzić się z ludźmi.

Nie zmieniając beznamiętnego wyrazu twarzy, rzucił mężczyźnie krzywy uśmiech.

- Skontaktowali się ze mną po tym, jak otrzymałem wyniki moich SUMów - powiedział spokojnie, rezygnując z uśmiechu, gdy zaczęły boleć go kąciki ust. Nie był przyzwyczajony do przekazywania mimiką jakichkolwiek pozytywnych emocji. Uśmiechanie się, szczerze, szyderczo czy z pobłażaniem wymagało od niego pewnego wysiłku. - Dyrektor Dumbledore zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie pracuję i rozmawiał ze mną na ten temat. To na jego żądanie pracuję tam tylko w trakcie wakacji.

Na moment twarz Riddle'a spochmurniała, po czym mężczyzna rzucił mu długie, zamyślone spojrzenie.

- To twój opiekun?

Izar zamrugał, zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią.

- W jakimś stopniu chyba tak. Podpisuje moje pozwolenia na wyjścia do Hogsmeade, załatwia też w moim imieniu sprawy z Ministerstwem. Ale poza tym nic nas ze sobą emocjonalnie nie łączy. - Chłopak wyciągnął rękę w stronę filiżanki, owijając z wahaniem palce wokół gorącej porcelany. Nie wiedział, jak zadać następne pytanie, ale zdecydował się w końcu na brutalną szczerość.

- Mogę pana o coś spytać?

Riddle upił łyk herbaty ze swojej filiżanki, chowając za nią lekki uśmiech. Rzucił Izarowi badawcze spojrzenie, po czym wymruczał: - Możesz.

- Jeśli dobrze rozumiem, to dopiero niedawno dowiedział się pan o mojej pracy i moim wieku. Ciekawi mnie... co pana do mnie przyciągnęło. Skąd pomysł, że będę lojalnym sługą, skoro jestem szlamą?

Tom odstawił filiżankę, pochylając się do przodu i unosząc brwi.

- A skąd pomysł, że status krwi ma jakiekolwiek znaczenie, moje dziecko?

Izar prychnął lekko, układając usta w coś przypominającego uśmiech.

- Proszę mi wybaczyć, ale Draco Malfoy nie jest najsubtelniejszą osobą na świecie. Zdaje się, że on i jego rodzina są poplecznikami ciemnej strony, a co za tym idzie, są czystokrwiści. On i kilku innych Ślizgonów często traktują mnie z wyższością. Mogę tylko przypuszczać, że podziela pan ich poglądy. Nie lubi pan mugoli, a w związku z tym potępia wszystko co od nich pochodzi. Takie osoby jak ja, urodzone z dwojga niemagicznych ludzi, są przez czystokrwistych postrzegane wyjątkowo źle. - Rozglądając się po kawiarni, Izar uniósł głowę, ciągnąc temat dalej. - Czytałem o Gellercie Grindelwaldzie. Był Czarnym Panem, całkowicie zaangażowanym w wojnę krwi. Wiele jest między wami podobieństw. Nienawidził mugoli i nie znajdował litości także dla tych urodzonych z nich. - Odchrząknął, niezdolny odczytać wyrazu twarzy Riddle'a. - Proszę mi więc wybaczyć zaintrygowanie pana zainteresowaniem mną. Sądziłem, że będzie pan na mnie patrzył z góry.

Mężczyzna zaśmiał się porozumiewawczo.

- Przez całe życie nikt nie poświęcał ci grama uwagi, Izarze. Zapewne nawet teraz czujesz się niezręcznie z moim zainteresowaniem, czyż nie? - Nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął dalej. - W każdym razie, to twoje oczy i twoje ruchy mnie do ciebie przyciągnęły.

- Moje ruchy? - zapytał Izar z rozbawieniem.

Zanim zdołał zadać jeszcze jakieś pytanie, pojawił się przed nimi kelner, ostentacyjnie zwracając na siebie uwagę.

- Dzień dobry, panie Riddle z gościem, czym mogę dzisiaj służyć? - zapytał głosem nabrzmiałym z szacunku.

Nigdy wcześniej nikt nie traktował Izara z takim poważaniem. To, że obchodzono się z nim tak tylko dlatego, że był gościem tak przyjaznego i słynnego polityka było bez znaczenia.

- Mogę zaproponować przystawki? - zapytał lekko Riddle. - Wydaje mi się, że wiem, co najbardziej ci zasmakuje.

Te oczy... Izar odwrócił wzrok od mężczyzny i skupił go na czymś bezpieczniejszym - oczekującym kelnerze.

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jak bezbronnie czuł się w obecności tego czarodzieja. Wzrok mężczyzny zawsze wydawał się szyderczy, niemal drapieżny i głodny. Nigdy wcześniej nie był w centrum niczyjej uwagi. _Nikt_ nie dostrzegał go tak jak Tom Riddle.

Niepokojące było to, że było to ich trzecie spotkanie, _dopiero_ trzecie spotkanie. Jak ktoś taki, ktoś, kogo dopiero co poznał, mógł sprawiać, że aż tak pilnował się w jego obecności?

_To chyba oczywiste, Izarze, ten mężczyzna jest cholernym Czarnym Panem, mistrzem uwodzenia i czaru_. Ten człowiek urodził się z tymi zdolnościami.

- Pierś z kurczaka w skórce z mozarelli - rozpoczął z pewnością w głosie Tom, a Izar zmuszony był zakryć dłonią uśmiech, który pojawił się na jego ustach. Niezbyt przepadał za jakimkolwiek mięsem. Z satysfakcją obserwował, jak Czarny Pan dokonuje tak bolesnej pomyłki w odgadywaniu jego kulinarnych upodobań.

- Dla mnie - dokończył gładko Riddle. - I wegetariańska lasagna dla mojego gościa.

Dłoń Izara opadła na stół, jakby ważyła tonę. Spochurniał nagle i spoważniał, wpatrując się niewidzącym wzrokiem w te zaczarowane, szydercze, brązowe oczy. Jego podświadomość zarejestrowała jeszcze, jak kelner kiwa głową i oddala się od ich odosobnionego stolika. Dookoła rozbrzmiewały harmonijne dźwięki sztućców i naczyń, a stłumione głosy klientów płynęły przez kawiarnię niczym rytmiczna muzyka. Kobiece dźwięczały wysokim sopranem, męskie zaś głębszym tenorem.

Dla Izara jednak wszystko dookoła wydawało się stłumione i zamglone, a całą uwagę skupił na mężczyźnie siedzącym naprzeciwko.

- Jesteś legilimentą - powiedział ponuro, czując, jak jego ciało sztywnieje.

Nienawidził leglimentów. Nigdy nie wyspecjalizował się w tej sztuce i szczerze zazdrościł czarodziejom, którzy byli w tej dziedzinie mistrzami. Zarówno Dumbledore jak i Severus Snape byli doskonałymi oklumentami i leglimentami; zawsze zastanawiało go, jak udało im się tak zręcznie opanować tę umiejętność.

- Jestem - odparł Riddle, ani trochę nie zawstydzony. - Muszę jednak szczerze wyznać, że nie siedzę obecnie w twojej głowie sprawdzając twoje kulinarne zachcianki, niezależnie od tego, co właśnie ci się wydaje. Zapewniam cię, gdy wdzieram się do czyjegoś umysłu nie jestem w żaden sposób _delikatny_. Lubię czuć ich oślepiający ból. - Rzucił chłopakowi szeroki uśmiech, a Izar rozluźnił się nieco, słysząc to sadystyczne stwierdzenie.

Nadal jednak obserwował mężczyznę z mieszaniną nieufności i zaintrygowania. Czy poproszenie go o lekcje leglimencji i oklumencji byłoby w złym tonie? Tak, zdecydowanie, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę, że odmówił noszenia jego Znaku.

- Wracając do naszej poprzedniej rozmowy - rozpoczął Riddle. - Z początku moją uwagę przykuł twój chód. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś przechadzającego się tak jak ty. W twojej postawie da się wyczuć zarówno autonienawiść jak i pewność siebie. Wyjątkowo niespotykane połączenie, a jednak przyciągające uwagę i intrygujące. Muszę przyznać, że nosisz to w sobie bardzo zręcznie, jestem pełen podziwu dla twoich osobistych demonów.

Na uszy i kark Izara wypłynął gorący rumieniec wywołany uznaniem mężczyzny. Nie wiedział, że da się swoim krokiem wyrażać jakieś emocje. Owszem, słyszał co nieco o okazywaniu samoświadomości, ale nigdy dwóch wymienionych przez Riddle'a uczuciach.

- A pozostałe? - odchrząknął niezdarnie, bawiąc się leżącymi na stole widelcami. - Mówił pan, że były jeszcze inne rzeczy, które przyciągnęły pana do mnie.

- Ach tak, mówiłem - przyznał radośnie Tom.

Izar czekał na rozwinięcie tematu, ale mężczyzna milczał, popijając herbatę.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy zwęziły się. - Jestem...

- Zamierzam przedstawić ci pewną propozycję, Izarze, i liczę na to, że jesteś na tyle inteligentny, by ją przyjąć. - Wesoły i uwodzicielski Tom Riddle zniknął nagle, a na jego miejscu pojawił się w końcu Czarny Pan.

O dziwo, Izar lepiej czuł się w towarzystwie groźnego Czarnego Pana niż uroczego Toma Riddle'a. Wiedział, jak zachowywać się w stosunku do niego. Nie wiedział natomiast jak radzić sobie z droczącym się i uwodzącym go politykiem.

Nagły ruch Czarnego Pana kompletnie go zaskoczył. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, złapał Izara za dłoń i ostrzegająco ją ścisnął.

- Chociaż uznałem twoją odmowę przyjęcia mojego Znaku za zabawną, jest ona jednocześnie obraźliwa. Mimo to jednak jesteś dla mnie na tyle intrygujący, że zaproponuję ci coś, czego nie proponowałem nikomu wcześniej. - Izar mógłby przysiąc, że brązowe oczy Riddle'a zajaśniały przez chwilę krwistą czerwienią. - Dziś odbywa się kolejna inicjacja. Możesz się pojawić i na własne oczy zobaczyć, jak wygląda moja armia i moje przewodnictwo nad nią. Nie musisz przyjmować dziś mojego Znaku, pozwolę ci jedynie obserwować.

Izar wiedział, że to nie wszystko. Jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, jednak ani przez chwilę nie pozwolił sobie na spuszczenie uwagi z narastającej groźby Riddle'a.

- _Jednakże_... - Dłoń zacisnęła się mocniej na jego kościstym nadgarstku. - Potem nie będzie już możliwości wyboru. Albo przyjmiesz mój znak jeszcze przed rozpoczęciem semestru w Hogwarcie, albo staniesz się moim wrogiem. - Mężczyzna szarpnął gwałtownie jego nadgarstkiem, przyciągając go do siebie nad stołem. Pochylił się nad nim, drażniąc i ogrzewając szyję Izara, gdy szeptał mu do ucha. - Takie są niemiłe strony zwrócenia mojej uwagi; uwagi Czarnego Pana. Nie spocznę, dopóki nie wypalę Znaku na twojej skórze. Mogę ci jednak zagwarantować, że nawet po naznaczeniu cię, nadal będziesz dla mnie wyjątkowy. - Riddle przerwał, a jego oddech zadrżał na skórze Krukona. - Nie pozwolę ci skryć się w cieniu, tak jak byś wolał.

Czarny Pan puścił go, ponownie rozsiadając się na krześle.

Izar wpatrywał się uporczywie w Riddle'a, nie mogąc odwrócić od mężczyzny wzroku. Czuł, jak w głębi duszy drży, chociaż nie okazywał tego po sobie. Wiedział, że to musi w końcu nastąpić. Kupił sobie tydzień wolności, zanim Czarny Pan znów się po niego zgłosił. Miał szczęście, że przyszedł po niego z kolejną propozycją, a nie wyrokiem śmierciem.

Nie musiał wcale obserwować inicjacji. Wiedział, jak ona przebiegnie. I nawet jeśli będzie świadkiem koszmarów, których nigdy nie zdoła wymazać z pamięci, nie będzie już możliwości odwrotu.

- Nie muszę niczego obserwować - wymruczał cicho. - Dziękuję jednak za tę możliwość - dodał nieco ironicznie, starając się jednak nie okazać przesadnego sarkazmu w głosie. Wiedział, że dla innych wyznawców Czarnego Pana propozycja byłaby oznaką ogromnej hojności. Tom Riddle nie wydawał się szczególnie miłosiernym panem. - Wolę po prostu zostać _naznaczonym_.

- Dobrze. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się beznamiętnie, czubkami palców wybijając rytm na blacie stołu. - Po inicjacji będę miał dla ciebie prezent. Nie mogę się doczekać wręczenia ci go.

- Prezent? - zapytał słabym głosem Izar. - Za co?

Tom zaśmiał się szczerze, mrużąc oczy. - Z okazji twoich urodzin, głuptasie, zapomniałeś już? Mam dla ciebie coś, co chciałbym ci podarować.

* * *

Izar powrócił do Departamentu Tajemnic, po całkiej przyjemnej przerwie na lunch. Pomimo przytłaczającej świadomości, że od jutra nie będzie już wolnym człowiekiem, towarzystwo Riddle'a sprawiało mu przyjemność. Oczywiście nie spotkał się wcale z _prawdziwym_ Tomem Riddle'em, ich kontakty wydawały się fałszywe, niczym dobrze odegrana gra. Przynajmniej w opinii Izara. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie może być w rzeczywistości tak przyjaźnie nastawiony do swoich popleczników. Znajdował się przecież ponad każdym z nich.

Doszedł też do wniosku, że nie nastąpi żadna dramatyczna zmiana po otrzymaniu Znaku. Nadal będzie tym samym Izarem, nadal całkowicie niezależnym i wolnym, tylko że teraz od czasu do czasu będzie musiał raportować się przed swoim panem. Prawdopodobnie będzie to nieco niekomfortowe, ale w żaden sposób nie zmieni jego życia. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że następne dwa lata spędzi w Hogwarcie. Był całkowicie pewien, że Czarny Pan nie zmusiłby ani jego, ani jakiegokolwiek innego poplecznika do opuszczania szkoły w celu pojawiania się na spotkaniach.

To byłoby niewykonalne.

I dlatego czuł się bezpieczny.

Za parę dni wróci do Hogwartu. Potem czekało go kilka długich miesięcy z dala od Czarnego Pana.

- Nie bądź taki pewny siebie - rozległ się głos w ciemnościach.

Izar zesztywniał, odwracając się powoli w stronę stojącego za nim Niewymownego.

Krótkie włosy mężczyzny pokryte były cienką warstwą tłuszczu, co podkreślało tylko jego zapadniętą, bladą twarz. Wyraz twarzy miał nieodgadniony; wydawał się niemal znudzony. Chłopak mgliście przypomniał sobie nazwisko czarodzieja: Augustus Rookwood. Pracował w Komnacie Czasu i Przestrzeni.

- Słucham? - zapytał zimno, również zakładając na twarz maskę obojętności.

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się szeroko, ukazując rząd zepsutych zębów. Wykonał szybki ruch ręką, a Izar zesztywniał, gotowy do obrony, jeśli czarodziej wyciągnąłby różdżkę. Nie musiał się jednak martwić - Augustus podwinął jedynie rękaw szaty. Chłopak wpatrywał się w ciemny tatuaż, wypalony na chudej i bladej ręce Rookwooda. W Departamencie Tajemnic panował półmrok, ale nawet mimo tego Izar zdołał dostrzec na jego skórze czaszkę i wypełzającego z jej ust węża.

- Mroczny Znak - wymamrotał chrapliwie mężczyzna. Zezował teraz na Izara, jak gdyby chciał przewiercić go wzrokiem. - Nie jesteś jedyną osobą, na której Czarny Pan skupił swoją uwagę. Wielu z nas rozpieszczano luksusowymi lunchami, pławiliśmy się w jego zainteresowaniu. - Naciągnął rękaw z powrotem na przedramię, kryjąc znak przed chciwym wzrokiem Izara. - Przygotuj się na to, że gdy tylko znak pojawi się na twojej skórze, zostaniesz zapomniany. Zajmie się wtedy swoją następną ofiarą.

Słysząc to zawoalowane ostrzeżenie, Izar zesztywniał i zacisnął zęby. W pamięci wciąż miał jeszcze dzisiejszą scenę, gdy Czarny Pan szeptał mu do ucha, że po przyjęciu Znaku nie stanie się dla niego kolejnym bezimiennym numerem. Mimo to Rookwood stał właśnie przed nim, kwestionując słowa swojego pana.

Tak czy siak, nie miało to dla Izara znaczenia. Wolał pozostać w cieniu. Najlepiej radził sobie z wykonywaniem zadań, gdy nikt go nie nadzorował. Nie interesowało go, czy Czarny Pan straci zainteresowanie nim po tym, jak przyjmie jego znak. Właściwie nie brzmiało to wcale tak źle...

- Wydajesz się nieco zgorzkniały - wycedził Izar. - Zupełnie jakbyś nie miał o Czarnym Panu najlepszego zdania. Nie wydaje ci się to dziwne?

Rookwood zaśmiał się krótko.

- Chłopcze, oddałbym dla niego życie, nie zrozum mnie źle. Daję ci tylko przyjacielskie ostrzeżenie. Nie upajaj się zbytnio jego zainteresowaniem i władzą. To może zniszczyć człowieka. - Mężczyna przerwał, mierząc Izara zmrużonymi oczami. - Im dłużej na ciebie patrzę, tym bardziej mi kogoś przypominasz. Jak właściwie masz na nazwisko? Na pewno jesteś szlamą?

Izar zesztywniał, rzucając mu chłodne spojrzenie. Nie miał ochoty rozmawiać z nim o swoich rodzicach czy też ich braku. Miał co do swojego pochodzenia własne podejrzenia i nie czuł się z nimi zbyt komfortowo. Nie po tym, jak starał się wyśledzić własne korzenie w trakcie trzeciego roku nauki. Nie po tym, jak uwarzył ten eliksir... Nie po tym jak...

Skrzywił się, odpychając od siebie wspomnienia. _Był_ szlamą.

- Rookwood, nie musisz przypadkiem wracać do swojej Komnaty? - Do ich rozmowy wtrącił się trzeci głos. Kobiecy głos.

Izar odwrócił się do Lily Potter, która stała nieporuszenie w drzwiach. Jej drobną postać przytłaczały ciemne, ciężkie szaty. Dostrzegł, że jej ciemnobrązowe włosy są tak samo przetłuszczone jak włosy Rookwooda. Ani on ani ona nie wydawali się przykładać wielkiej wagi do swojego wyglądu.

- O _szlamach_ mowa - wymruczał mężczyzna cicho, rzucając jej spojrzenie pełne odrazy. Po raz ostatni zerknął jeszcze uważnie na Izara, po czym odwrócił się i zniknął za drzwiami Komnaty Przestrzeni.

Jasne, szmaragdowe oczy zwróciły się ku chłopakowi. Krukon dostrzegł głębokie, ciemne bruzdy pod oczami Lily. Był pewny, że swego czasu jej oczy musiały być żywe i czyste. Teraz jednak przywodziły na myśl okna dawno opuszczonego przez ludzi budynku. Coś musiało się kiedyś zdarzyć, lub zdarzało się właśnie teraz. Coś, co odebrało jej całą energię. Czyżby James Potter nie był tak wspaniałym mężczyzną, jak twierdzą wszystkie te książki i _Prorok Codzienny_?

- Nie potrzebuję pani pomocy - powiedział miękko. Nie ostro, ale na tyle wyraźnie, by zrozumiała.

Zgarbiła się z przygnębieniem, nadal jednak wpatrywała się w niego zdecydowanym wzrokiem.

- To ja przyszłam prosić cię o pomoc. Mój partner w Komnacie Śmierci jest od zeszłego tygodnia chory. Potrzebny mi ktoś do asystowania mi w pracy. Czy... Czy nie zechciałbyś mi pomóc? Wiem, że interesuje cię ta komnata. Niewielu ludzi chce przebywać tak blisko Zasłony.

Nastrój Izara natychmiast się poprawił. Jeśli chodziło o eksperymentowanie i naukę czegoś nowego, nie był w stanie odmówić.

- Zajęty jestem obecnie własnymi projektami - odparł krótko. Obserwował, jak na ustach Lily pojawia się miękki uśmiech, jej usta rozciągają się w pełnym zrozumienia grymasie. Przez sekudnę odwzajemniał uśmiech. - Nie mogę jednak nie skorzystać z okazji popracowania w Komnacie Śmierci.

Podążył za nią do Komnaty, szybko zapominając o ciemniejszych stronach dzisiejszego dnia, nie mogąc doczekać się, czego tym razem dowie się o Zasłonie.


	6. Część I Rozdział 6

Tłumaczyła **Ebony. **Tekst nie został przeze mnie w żaden sposób zmieniony czy poprawiony.

* * *

**Gdy umiera dzisiaj**

**Część pierwsza**

**Rozdział szósty**

Komnata Śmierci była dziś tak samo fascynująca jak tydzień wcześniej. Izar chłonął jej atmosferę szeroko otwartymi, krytycznymi oczami. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że nie znajduje się w pomieszczeniu sam. Nie, gdy był tak bardzo pochłonięty łukiem na dole.

Równymi, wyćwiczonymi krokami schodził w dół, zbliżając się do podium. Gdy tylko określił odległość dzielącą poszczególne stopnie, zwrócił oczy ku falującej Zasłonie i wpatrywał się w nią intensywnie, zbliżając się do niej.

I wtedy _ona_ musiała się wtrącić.

- W przyszłym tygodniu wracasz do Hogwartu, prawda? Piąty rok?

Powstrzymał nagłą chęć odwarknięcia, że skoro i tak zna odpowiedź, po co właściwie pyta. Mruknął coś niezrozumiale wwiercając się wzrokiem w tył jej głowy.

- Szósty. Ale owszem, w poniedziałek wracam.

Zanim zdołali dotrzeć na sam dół, zatrzymała się i odwróciła do niego zdumiona. W Komnacie panował półmrok, ale nawet mimo tego, Izar był wstanie dostrzec jej wahanie.

- Rozpoczynasz teraz szósty rok? Sądziłam, że dopiero co skończyłeś piętnaście lat.

Wiedziała, że dziś obchodzi urodziny. Mimo to starała się, by zabrzmiało to jakby nie znała dokładnej daty. Po co ukrywać, że niewątpliwie grzebała w jego dokumentach?

Rzucił jej chłodne spojrzenie i minął ją, zmierzając w stronę wysokiego, kamiennego podium. Z bliska łuk wydawał się jeszcze wspanialszy. Kamień kruszył się nieco, jak gdyby podkreślając swój brak podatności na upływ czasu.

- Ominąłem rok - odpowiedział krótko, nie obdarzając jej nawet spojrzeniem. - Do rzeczy. W jaki sposób miałbym ci pomóc? Swoją drogą... - Odwrócił się, obserwując jak powoli się do niego zbliża. - Czy Niewymowni dokonują w tej Komnacie jakichś odkryć? Zaryzykowałbym stwierdzenie, że raczej nie dokonujecie wielkich postępów w odkrywaniu tajemnic Zasłony.

- To prawda - odpowiedziała. - Wielu z nas nie pracuje w Komnacie Śmierci na stałe. Nie ma takiej potrzeby. To Zasłona decyduje, kto jest godny odkrywania jej sekretów. Do tej pory posiedliśmy jedynie pewną ogólną wiedzą odnośnie tego łuku... - urwała, obserwując uważnie chłopaka.

Izar, którego tylko część świadomości brała aktywny udział w rozmowie, czuł się niemal urzeczony. Przytłumione, ochrypłe szepty pieściły jego uszy, drażniąc zmysły i wzbudzając zainteresowanie. Język wysunął się z jego ust, oblizując zadziwiająco zimne wargi, a on sam postąpił kolejny krok w stronę falującej Zasłony.

- Izar - zachrypiała Lily. W jej tonie brzmiała desperacja, ale także nutka zrozumienia, jak gdyby spodziewała się i obawiała takiej reakcji chłopaka. - Proszę, cofnij się.

Nawet gdyby mógł usłyszeć jej ostrzeżenie, jej _błaganie_, Izar nie mógł już nic poradzić. Całkowicie pochłonęło go obserwowanie i przetwarzanie w głowie obrazu drżącej niemal z lubieżną świadomością Zasłony. Można wręcz było odnieść wrażenie, że to czyjeś palce sięgają przed siebie, chcąc dotknąć i trącić podniszczoną Zasłonę po drugiej stronie łuku.

Wciąż całkowicie oszołomiony, Izar wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń. Nawet on wiedział, że jakikolwiek fizyczny kontakt z Zasłoną oznaczał natychmiastowe wciągnięcie na drugą stronę. Powrotu stamtąd już nie było. Jednak nawet ta wiedza go nie powstrzymała. Drżącymi palcami gładził potargany materiał, wzbudzając tym szaleńczy krzyk Lily. Przez sekundę dotykał Zasłony, zachwycając się jej niesamowitą gładkością; wydawało się, że wykonana jest z czystego jedwabiu, otulała jego palce kaskadami niczym woda. I była zimna. Tak strasznie zimna.

Chude ramiona odciągnęły go brutalnie od Zasłony.

- Czyś ty zwariował? - Oszalałe ze zmartwienia oczy wpatrywały się z mocą w jego twarz. Zamrugał ogłupiały. Nigdy wcześniej nie widział w jej oczach tyle życia. - Znasz przecież konsekwencje zbytniego zbliżenia się do Zasłony. - Poczuł, jak nabiera kilku głębokich wdechów, po czym z wahaniem puściła jego ramiona. - Wiele osób popadło w obłęd, obserwując ten łuk. Utrzymywali, że słyszą zza Zasłony głosy swoich zmarłych ukochanych, nakłaniających ich do dołączenia do nich, do przekroczenia bariery między życiem a śmiercią. I zazwyczaj przekraczali, tylko po to, by zniknąć na zawsze.

- Wiem - wyszeptał Izar, starając się na powrót przywołać rozsądek po szokującym zdarzeniu, którego właśnie doświadczył. - Pytanie tylko... - Zmrużył oczy i wpatrywał się w nią wzrokiem drapieżnika, który upatrzył właśnie swoją ofiarę. - Jakim cudem _ja_ słyszę głosy, skoro nigdy nie byłem świadkiem niczyjej śmierci? Mimo to coś przywoływało mnie na drugą stronę. Jak to możliwe?

- Nie wiem - powiedziała zniżonym o kilka tonów głosem, a ciemne strąki włosów opadły jej na twarz. Bez problemu wyczuł, że kłamie.

- _Kłamstwo_ - wysyczał, zaciskając pięści. - Nie bez powodu mnie tu przyprowadziłaś, prawda? Wcale nie miałem ci pomagać w pracy. - Przerwał, analizując szybko wszystkie możliwe warianty i trafiając na najlogiczniejszy. - Miałem być dla ciebie jakimś królikiem doświadczalnym? Nie przeczę, genialny plan, zwabić mnie tutaj dla zabawy, dla posunięcia do przodu swoich badań - rzucił oskarżenie uśmiechając się krzywo.

- Wynoś się - zażądała kobieta zimnym głosem. Jej zielone oczy zajaśniały gniewem, gdy podniosła kościstą rękę, wskazując na wyjście. - Wynoś się i nigdy, _przenigdy_ tu nie wracaj.

Postąpił krok w jej stronę, obserwując ją z góry. Była niewiele niższa od niego, ale przy jej żałosnej, wychudzonej sylwetce czuł się bardzo wysoki.

- Z najwyższą przyjemność - rzucił chłodno, po czym odwrócił się od niej i z gracją zaczął wspinać po stopniach.

Od wyjścia dzieliła go długa droga, w trakcie której nieco się uspokoił. Bardzo prawdopodobne, że był dla Lily Potter jedynie labolatoryjnym szczurem. Być może zanim przybył obrzuciła Zasłonę zaklęciami i zwabiła go tu, by zobaczyć, jak zareaguje ciało człowieka na jej magię. Wiedział jednak, że istnieje możliwość, iż nie był to żaden eksperyment. Jej gorąca, pełna urazy obrona przed jego oskarżeniami świadczyła na jej korzyść.

Ale...

Spojrzał w dół na swoje dłonie.

Nie tłumaczyło to, jakim cudem czubki jego palców poczerniały i wciąż mrowiły.

* * *

Badał uważnie swoje palce, niemal zezując z wysiłku. Siedział zmartwiony na swoim starym, cienkim materacu. Druciany szkielet łóżka wyginał się nawet pod jego niewielkim ciężarem, przypominając mu nieustannie, że znajduje się w sierocińcu. W pozycji, w której właśnie siedział jedynie muskał podłogę stopami. W pokoju rozlegało się rytmiczne skrzypienie, gdy machał nogami w te i we wte, trącając co chwilę deski swoimi znoszonymi tenisówkami.

Całą uwagę skupił na swoich poczerniałych palcach. Nie były już tak ciemne jak dzisiejszego popołudnia. Nie, pozostały jedynie szarawe placki, wyglądające raczej jak zwyczajne siniaki.

Drzwi do pomieszczenia otworzyły się. Izar westchnął z irytacją, nie podnosząc wzroku. Chłopiec, z którym dzielił pokój, Brantley, powinien wiedzieć, jakie są zasady.

- Kazałem ci chyba zostawić mnie w spokoju - warknął opryskliwie, opuszczając rękę i rzucając młodszemu koledze wrogie spojrzenie.

Oczy Izara potrzebowały chwili, by przyzwyczaić się do panującego w pokoju półmroku. Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, gdy zamiast Brantleya ujrzał inną, większą postać. Przez moment wstrzymywał oddech, kiedy z zamętem w głowie próbował dojrzeć, kim jest zakapturzona postać. Gdyby nie znajoma magia otaczająca mężczyznę, wziąłby go za kogoś obcego.

- Panie - wymamrotał, prostując się na łóżku i ignorując jego skrzypiące protesty. Tom Riddle musiał dostać się ukradkiem do sierocińca, a następnie wślizgnąć się do jego pokoju. - Nie wiedziałem, że ma pan zamiar tu przyjść.

Istotnie, nie wiedział. Po dzisiejszym lunchu zorientował się, że nie otrzymał od mężczyzny kolejnego świstoklika. Nie wiedział, czego oczekiwać, ale z pewnością nie przewidział, że Czarny Pan osobiście eskortuje go na inicjację.

Tym razem nosił się inaczej. Przywodziło to Izarowi na myśl ten wieczór tydzień temu, gdy Tom Riddle, a raczej Lord Voldemort, odwiedził go w sierocińcu. Sylwetka mężczyzny wręcz emanowała potęgą i groźbą. Gdy wkroczył do pokoju niemal można było odnieść wrażenie, że cienie podążają za nim do środka. Zniknął dziś uwodzicielski i uroczy polityk, Tom Riddle, a jego miejsce zajął niebezpieczny Czarny Pan.

- Planowałem wysłać jednego z moich ludzi, by cię eskortował, ale zmieniłem plany. Przybyłem, by asystować ci podczas dzisiejszej inicjacji, no i wręczyć ci prezent. Obawiam się, że po wieczornym spotkaniu będę zmuszony opuścić Wielką Brytanię. Nie miałbym wtedy dla ciebie już czasu.

Nawet głos mężczyzny się zmienił. Jego ton wydawał się bardziej syczący, kuszący.

Izar zawahał się. Czy powinien stać w obecności Czarnego Pana? A może mógł pozostać na łóżku? Zapewne po wypaleniu Znaku na skórze rozważałby nawet padnięcie na kolana. Na razie jednak wciąż nie był naznaczony, postanowił jednak wstać ze swojego żałosnego materaca.

No tak. Miał dzisiaj urodziny. Czemu wciąż o tym zapominał?

- Nie musiał mi pan nic kupować, lunch był wystarczającym...

Stracił wątek, gdy zobaczył, jak Czarny Pan wyciąga coś z kieszeni i powiększa to. Przedmiot okazał się być opasłą książką. Była zapakowana, a gdy pająkowate palce odwinęły papier, ukazały oczom Izara oprawiony w ciemną skórę, bogato złocony tom z wygrawerowanym zakurzonymi złotymi literami napisem.

Czy to...? - Urwał, oniemiały, wyciągając rękę po książkę.

Zanim jednak jego palce zdołały zetknąć się ze starą, wspaniałą skórą, coś brutalnie złapało go za nadgarstek. Zawahał się, przenosząc wzrok z księgi na otuloną kaputerem twarz mężczyzny. Nie mógł jednak w ciemności dostrzec jej wyrazu. Czyżby przekroczył granice, sięgając po prezent?

- Co stało ci się w palce? - zapytał Czarny Pan, odwracając dłoń chłopaka, by lepiej się jej przyjrzeć. Izar odetchnął z ulgą, odrywając wzrok od mężczyzny i ponownie wpatrując się ten niesamowicie rzadki i hojny prezent.

- Zraniłem się - skłamał gładko, z roztargnieniem. - Podczas eksperymentu... - Oblizał usta. - Czy ta książka jest tym, czym wydaje mi się, że jest? - zmienił temat, gdy Czarny Pan wypuścił w końcu jego rękę.

Usłyszał śmiech dobiegający spod kaptura, po czym mężczyzna wręczył mu prezent.

- Jeżeli mówisz o Eruditio, to tak, masz rację. Jestem pewien, że każdy Krukon słyszał o tej książce.

Izar odebrał od niego opasły tom, wpatrując się w niego z niedowiarzaniem. Dłuższą chwilę zajęło mu otrząśnięcie się z oszołomienia.

- Ta książka jest niezwykle rzadka... Czy... Czy jest pan pewny, że chce ją dać właśnie mi? - Otworzył książkę, ujawianiając pożółkłe, puste kartki. Eruditio przybliżała czytelnikowi jakikolwiek temat ten sobie zażyczył. Wystarczyło jednie wycelować w nią różdżką i poprosić o konkretne informacje. Wtedy książka zapełniała się rozległą wiedzą na dany temat.

To jak mieć do swojego użytku całą bibliotekę.

Istniało tylko kilka egzemplarzy tej księgi, a każdy z nich kosztował o wiele więcej pieniędzy, niż Izar kiedykolwiek widział na oczy.

Jego palce zadrżały, gdy gładził cenną, pachnącą skórę na okładce.

- Jesteś najważniejszą osobą, którą chciałbym tym obdarować. - Zimne palce zacisnęły się na jego szczęce, odrywając jego wzrok od książki i kierując go w stronę krwistoczerwonych oczu pod kapturem. - Mam nadzieję, że w zamian ty obdarujesz mnie swoją całkowitą lojalnością.

Izar zrozumiał nagle, że książka nie była żadnym prezentem urodzinowym, ale zwykłą łapówką. Voldemort pragnął jego lojalności, zagrał więc na jego słabościach i zainteresowaniach. Wykrzywił wargi i odparł:

- Oczywiście... Mój Panie. Dziękuję za prezent. Nigdy panu tego nie zapomnę.

- Nigdy - powtórzył mężczyzna, w jego ustach jednak słowo zabrzmiało złowróżbnie i mrocznie. - Lepiej o tym pamiętaj. - Opuścił rękę, wywołując tym gęsią skórkę u chłopaka. - Chodź, dziecko, nadszedł czas na twoją inicjację.

Izar rzucił książce ostatnie, tęskne spojrzenie, rozczarowany, że będzie musiał jeszcze trochę poczekać z jej użyciem. Ukrył swój pierwszy i jedyny prezent urodzinowy bezpiecznie pod materacem i nie protestował, gdy Czarny Pan złapał go za ramię. Po chwili obaj zniknęli.

* * *

Kryjówka Riddle'a niczym nie zaskoczyła Izara. Ciemna, stara i zimna. Półmrok panujący w środku niemal ukrywał przed wzrokiem przybysza pajęczyny w kątach. Były tak cienkie, że przypominały niemal podstarzałą pleśń.

Chłopak czuł narastający w swoim wnętrzu strach, gdy zmierzał mrocznym korytarzem u boku milczącego Czarnego Pana. Prawdę mówiąc nie miał pojęcia, czego spodziewać się po dzisiejszym wieczorze. W jego głowie pojawiało się coraz więcej pytań. Ilu ludzi liczyła jego armia? Ilu z nich pojawi się tu dzisiaj?

- Nie musisz się niepokoić - wymruczał jedwabiście Czarny Pan. - Nie stanie ci się żadna krzywda.

Izar zerknął na kroczącego u jego boku mężczyznę, ten jednak ciągle wpatrywał się przed siebie.

- Po prostu niezbyt wiem, jak powinienem się... - przerwał niepewnie, dostrzegając dwie postacie na końcu korytarza. W jednej z nich, pomimo ciężkich, ciemnych szat, które nosiła, natychmiast rozpoznał Lucjusza Malfoya. Jasne włosy niemal lśniły w ciemności, a delikatne światło otaczało jego głowę niczym aureola.

To jednak nie widok Lucjusza przykuł jego uwagę i urwał wątek. Zrobiła to stojąca obok kobieta; z jakiegoś powodu wydawała mu się znajoma.

Czarne oczy napotkały grafitowo-zielone. Maniakalny uśmiech przemknął przez twarz kobiety, rozjaśniając jej pięknie wyrzeźbione rysy twarzy. Jej włosy jednak nie były już tak piękne; były zbitą, ciemną masą niepokornych loków. Sądząc po rozmazanym makijażu w kącikach oczu i ust, nie mogła mniej przejmować się swoim wyglądem.

Nie odrywała od Izara wzroku, stukając długim paznokciem w kącik uśmiechniętych ust.

Dopiero po kilku sekundach chłopak zorientował się, że stanął w miejscu.

- No proszę - wyszeptała ochryple, a jej oczy błyszczały od bezmyślnego zadowolenia. Wyglądało na to, że nie może spuścić z chłopaka oczu. Błądziła wzrokiem od palców jego stóp po czubek głowy, przez długą chwilę studiując każdą część jego ciała. - Nie spodziewałam się, że kiedykolwiek poznam bękarta mojego odstręczającego kuzyna...

Izar zesztywniał; jego serce pompowało krew z niespotykaną szybkością. _Nie chciał_ tego słuchać. Co gorsza, kątem oka zauważył młodego blondyna, który pojawił się właśnie za Lucjuszem. Wiedział, że to Draco i że słyszał każde słowo wypowiedziane przez kobietę.

Nigdy wcześniej nie stracił kontroli nad swoimi czynami czy wyrazem twarzy. Teraz jednak był niebezpiecznie blisko utraty panowania nad sobą przed ludźmi, przed którymi przysięgał sobie, że nigdy tego nie zrobi.

- Bellatriks... - Lucjusz urwał, niepewny, a jednak zaintrygowany. Jego szare oczy wpatrywały się uważnie Izara, jak gdyby ujrzał go właśnie w kompletnie innym świetle. Czarny Pan pozostał dziwnie milczący, stojąc na uboczu i obserwując rozgrywające się przed nim wydarzenia.

Gdy kobieta znów otworzyła usta, Izar zacisnął pięści, wpatrując się w nią tępo.

- Gdy Lucjusz wspomniał, że do grona popleczników naszego Pana dołączy dzisiaj jakaś szlama o imieniu Izar, mogłam tylko spekulować. Teraz jednak, widząc te ciemne loki, szare oczy, delikatne rysy twarzy Regulusa, jestem już pewna. - Wykrzywiła wargi, nie mogąc odczytać z twarzy Izara jakichkolwiek emocji. - Pasuje ci nawet to imię. Niesamowite, że ta szlamowata suka postanowiła zachować tradycję Blacków.

Nie tylko wiedziała, kim jest jego ojciec, znała także jego matkę. Izar zaczerpnął głęboko powietrza, cofając się o krok.

- Wystarczy, Bellatriks - przemówił w końcu Voldemort, kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. Jej ciężar przypominał mu, że nie może stąd uciec, chociaż tak bardzo chce.

Kobieta nadal przyglądała się mu, bez cienia litości w oczach. On także się jej przypatrywał, niezdolny do zebrania myśli na tyle, by wymyślić jakąkolwiek ciętą odpowiedź.

- Przepraszam, mój Panie, nie wiedziałam, że chłopak nie zna swojego pochodzenia. - Ciemne oczy rzuciły Voldemortowi nieśmiałe spojrzenie. - Sądziłam, że kto jak kto, ale ty, mój Panie, powinieneś o tym wiedzieć. Jakby nie było, Regulus cię zdradził. Naprawdę chcesz, by jego bękart, syn, do którego nigdy się nie przyznał, służył w twoich szeregach? - Urwała, ponownie zwracając wzrok na Izara. - Historia często lubi się powtarzać. Nawet jeśli Regulus jest martwy, wciąż żyje w swoim synu, widzę to.

- Trzeba mieć tupet, by sugerować, że Czarny Pan nie potrafi podejmować decyzji samodzielnie - wyszeptał Izar mrocznie, odzyskując powoli wigor po szoku, który przed chwilą przezył.

Bellatriks wytrzeszczyła na niego oczy, po chwili jednak zmrużyła je z zadowoleniem. Zanim jednak zdążyła cokolwiek odwarknąć, Voldemort postąpił do przodu, odgradzając dorosłych od Izara i zmuszając ich do cofnięcia się.

- Cała trójka wraca do komnat, tam, gdzie wasze miejsce. _Natychmiast_. - Ton jego głosu nie pozostawiał miejsca na dyskusję.

Malfoyowie rzucili Izarowie ostatnie, długie spojrzenie, po czym zniknęli za drzwiami korytarza.

Chłopak spuścił wzrok, czując zażenowanie i niechęć. Nie tak chciał dowiedzieć się o swoich rodzicach. I na pewno nie chciał, by razem z nim dowiedzieli się o tym także Lucjusz i Draco Malfoy. Nie mówiąc o tym, że Czarny Pan oczywiście także zamienił się w słuch, obserwując rozgrywające się przed nim rodzinne sprzeczki.

- Mój przeuroczy kuzynie, nie chcesz wiedzieć, kim jest twoja matka? Ta, która oddała cię do mugolskiego sierocińca po śmierci Regulusa? - Bellatriks wyminęła Czarnego Pana i niebezpiecznie szybko zbliżała się do Izara. Zesztywniał, kompletnie się tego nie spodziewając. Gdy poczuł jej oddech na swoim uchu, drgnął z zaskoczenia.

- Lily Potter - wyszeptała z rozkoszą. - Wiem, bo byłam świadkiem ich żałosnego romansu... - Wysunęła język, drażniąc ucho Izara.

Jego źrenice rozszerzyły się, a cała krew odpłynęła od twarzy.

- Crucio. - Klątwa została rzucona z wprawą i niespodziewaną zapalczywością. Izar obserwował spod zmrużonych powiek jak jego daleka krewna upada na kolana, wykrzywiając twarz w agonii. Krzyk, który uciekł z jej ust był wyjątkowo piskliwy, drażnił uszy chłopaka.

Cofnął się o krok, czując, jak cały świat dookoła wiruje. I chociaż w każdych innych okolicznościach czerpałby z jej tortur przyjemność, teraz przelały czarę goryczy. Cofnął się jeszcze kilka kroków, całkowicie świadomy, że szkarłatne oczy obserwują uważnie jego odwrót.

Po kolejnym krzyku Bellatriks odwrócił się i szybko zaczął oddalać, jego chód zmienił się niemal w lekki trucht. Nie wiedział, dokąd zmierza i nie interesowało go to. Cienie natychmist go pochłonęły, jak gdyby pieszcząc go i pocieszając. Izar nabrał powietrza drżącymi ustami, pojmując, że nie może od tego uciec.

Jego nogi poddały się w końcu, a on upadł na zimną posadzkę, z dala od dwojga czarodziejów. Rozpaczliwie doczołgał się do kąta korytarza, przytulając się ściśle do ściany i opierając czoło o złączone kolana. Jego ramiona trzęsły się, gdy przyciągnął nogi bliżej tułowia, starając się uspokoić kłębiące się w nim emocje. Musiał być silny, nie mógł pozwolić, by Bellatriks zobaczyła to, co chciała zobaczyć - załamaną sierotę, bękarta, czarną owcę w rodzinie Blacków.

Ponownie zadrżał, czując ucisk w gardle.

W trakcie trzeciego roku nauki rozpoczął nieśmiałe eksperymenty mające na celu odkrycie właściwości swojej krwi. Chciał dowiedzieć się, kim byli jego mugolscy rodzice, uwarzył więc Eliksir Dziedziczności, ukazujący drzewo genealogiczne danej osoby.

Zajęło mu prawie rok, w trakcie którego dwa razy poniósł klęskę przy warzeniu, zanim w końcu wyszedł mu właściwy eliskir. Był pewien, że Snape musiał zauważyć ubytki w swoich zapasach składników, nigdy jednak tego w żaden sposób nie skomentował. To i tak nie miałoby znaczenia.

Pamiętał, jak natarczywie wpatrywał się w pergamin, gdy w końcu uwarzył eliskir. Na miejscu jego drzewa genealogicznego pojawiło się tylko i wyłącznie jego nazwisko. _Izar Harrison_. Już wtedy, na swoim trzecim roku dowiedział się, że nie jest szlamą. W totalnym szoku zrozumiał, że przynajmniej jedno z jego rodziców pochodziło z magicznego świata, było czarodziejem, sprytnym na tyle, by zatuszować jego pochodzenie. Jedyne zaklęcie do tego zdolne było niezwykle zaawansowane, tylko bardzo utalentowany czarodziej mógł tego dokonać.

Po tym wydarzeniu nadal myślał o sobie jako o szlamie. Myśl o tym, że rodzice celowo go porzucili była zbyt przygnębiająca. _Wiedzieli_, że Izar zostanie czarodziejem i _wiedzieli_, że się go pozbędą. Po co innego mieliby tuszować jego pochodzenie? Oczywistym stało się, że był bękartem, źródłem wstydu dla magicznego czarodzieja, poczętym po jednorazowej nocy z mugolką. Sądził, że tym właśnie jest - zwykłą wpadką.

Łatwiej więc było myśleć o sobie jako o potomku dwójki mugoli.

Ale dziś... Dziś doznał jeszcze większego szoku. Izar niezbyt troszczył się o swojego ojca. Ze słów Bellatriks wynikało, że Regulus był martwym, zabitym zapewne z rąk Voldemorta zdrajcą. Nie miał pojęcia, jak jego ojciec zapatrywał się na kwestię oddania swojego syna do sierocińca. Najbardziej zabolało go, gdy poznał tożsamość swojej matki.

Pracował z nią.

Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas, gdy próbował powstrzymać cisnące się do oczu, palące łzy. Nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak _porzucony_, tak bardzo niechciany. Jaka matka byłaby zdolna do oddania swojego dziecka, a przy ponownym spotkaniu z nim piętnaście lat później udawania, że nawet go nie zna? Merlinie, jak to bolało.

Chociaż lubił obnosić się ze swoim dystansem do świata, nie mógł zaprzeczyć, jak bardzo zdewastowany i zraniony się teraz czuł. Co więcej, to czyny jego rodziców tak bardzo go dotknęły.

Na jego plecach, u podstawy karku, pojawiła się czyjaś dłoń. Izar zesztywniał, czując otaczającą go znajomą magię, uspokajającą aurę potęgi.

- Może pomoże ci jakoś wiedza, że ja sam byłem niechcianym dzieckiem - powiedział miękko Czarny Pan.

Źrenice Izara rozszerzyły się, nie podniósł jednak głowy z kolan.

- Nikt inny o tym nie wie i ufam, że tak pozostanie. - Palce na jego plecach wyprostowały się, po czym zaczęły z wolna głaskać jego skórę. - Wychowałem się w sierocińcu, tak jak ty. Matka zmarła przy porodzie, a ojciec porzucił ją, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że jest czarownicą. Byłem dla niego niczym więcej niż odpychającym stworem, z własnej woli pozostawił mnie w sierocińcu.

Czarny Pan, lider i rzecznik ruchu za czystością krwi, miał ojca mugola. Była to zabawna ironia, jednak Izar rozumiał motywy mężczyzny.

- Przebaczyłeś mu? - zapytał stłumionym głosem, autentycznie ciekaw odpowiedzi.

Mroczny śmiech owiał włosy rosnące u podstawy jego karku.

- Zabiłem go, gdy skończyłem siedemnaście lat.

Izar wykrzywił wargi i podniósł głowę z kolan. Spojrzał na twarz Tom Riddle'a, w końcu pozbawioną kaptura. Mężczyzna uśmiechał się lekko, jednak wzrok miał zamyślony. Szkarłatne oczy badały uważnie jego suchą twarz i oczy. Tym wyznaniem Czarny Pan zyskał sobie większy szacunek i uznanie w opinii Izara. Opowiedzenie chłopakowi o swoim pochodzeniu było z jego strony ryzykownym odkrywaniem się przed nim. Pochodzeniu, które wielu czarodziejów traktowałoby z wyższością.

Niezależnie jednak jak bardzo go szanował, nigdy nie zamierzał polegać na mężczyźnie czy całkowicie mu się poddać. To, że na jego skórze zostanie wypalony znak Czarnego Pana nie znaczyło, że zamieni się w jego bezmyślną kukiełkę.

To samo tyczyło się jego rodziców. Nigdy się do niego nie przyznali. Dlaczego on ma zachować się teraz inaczej? Przeżył chwilową żałobę i to mu wystarczało. Będzie żył tak jak dotąd, jako osierocona szlama, kompletnie obojętny na tożsamość swoich rodziców. Oni się nim nie przejmowali, więc on tym bardziej nie będzie przejmować się nimi.

Przełknął ślinę, czując znajome fale pochodzące z magii Voldemorta. Był zbyt blisko, zaczynał za bardzo zdawać sobie sprawę z przytłaczającej magii mężczyzny.

- Być może pójdę w twoje ślady - odpowiedział, starając się ponownie skupić na ich rozmowie. Prawdę mówiąc pomysł ignorowania swojej matki wydawał mu się o wiele bardziej zachęcający niż idea zamordowania jej. Ale kto wie, jak będzie zapatrywał się na ten temat za parę dni, gdy minie już pierwszy szok.

Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się chytrze, mrużąc oczy z wyraźną przyjemnością.

- To mi się podoba, moje dziecko - wymruczał, nadal gładząc palcami kark Izara.

- Jestem gotów przyjąć twój Znak - odparł chłopak, sztywniejąc, gdy poczuł dłoń przesuwającą się powoli po jego plecach. W chwili żałoby ten dotyk był pocieszający, teraz jednak leniwa pieszczota coraz szybciej przestawała być taka niewinna. - Dziękuję za uspokojenie mnie, mój Panie, jestem wdzięczny, jednak potrzebowałem tylko chwili na oswojenie się z tymi informacjami. Chciałbym już przyjąć twój Znak.

Ręka powoli, lecz bez wahania ześlizgnęła się z jego pleców.

- Za mną więc. - Czarny Pan znów wrócił do swojego beznamiętnego sposobu bycia. Wstał, górując nad Izarem nawet gdy ten w końcu podniósł się zręcznie z ziemi.

- Bellatriks... - zaczął Izar, gdy zmierzali powoli przez korytarz. - Chyba nikomu o tym nie powie?

Czarny Pan rzucił mu lekki uśmiech, po czym ponownie naciągnął na twarz kaptur, ukrywając swoje rysy.

- Trudno czasem zrozumieć jej zachowanie. Bellatriks czuje jednak zobowiązanie względem rodzinnego nazwiska, nawet jeśli nosi je bękart. Nikomu więcej nie powie o twoim pochodzeniu. I chociaż może wydawać ci się to okrutne, drwiny z ciebie sprawiają jej przyjemność i zapewne nie poprzestanie na tym jednym epizodzie.

Izar skrzywił się, odwracając wzrok. Dopóki zatrzyma te informacje dla siebie, będzie w stanie ją znosić. I chociaż Malfoyowie i Blackowie byli jednymi z najsłynniejszych czystokrwistych rodzin, Izar przywykł już do bycia wyśmiewanym z powodu swojego pochodzenia.

- A ty, mój Panie? Zrobisz to samo? - zapytał. - Nikomu o tym nie powiesz, prawda? Sam chciałbym móc o tym nie pamiętać.

I chociaż zapytał błagalnym tonem, w rzeczywistości było to polecenie. Musiał brzmieć nieco uniżenie, gdy zwracał się do Czarnego Pana. Nie mógł przecież otwarcie od niego żądać, by nie poruszał z nikim tego tematu.

- Praktycznie już o tym zapomniałem - rzucił lekko Voldemort.

Co za oczywiste kłamstwo.

Izar spuścił wzrok. Wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie zapomni. Jego ojciec, Regulus, zdradził Voldemorta. Mało tego, rodzina Blacków była znana z silnych politycznych wpływów, nie mówiąc o ich zaangażowaniu w czarną magię. Wszystko to nie świadczyło specjalnie na jego korzyść.

Mimo wszystko nadal nie myślał o sobie jako o Blacku. Rodzice czy przodkowie w żaden sposób nie zdefiniowali tego, kim teraz był.

Był po prostu Izarem Harrisonem.

* * *

Pozostali poruszyli się.

On pozostał w miejscu, stojąc sztywno.

Ocenił wzrokiem trójkę ludzi znajdujących się razem z nim w pokoju. Dwójka z nich była kilka lat starsza od niego, ostatni mężczyzna mógł mieć około trzydziestu lat. Przemknęło mu przez myśl, czy oni także obdarowywani byli bezcennymi prezentami i zapraszani byli na luksusowe lunche. Być może otrzymali także krótką lekcję historii dotyczącą przeszłości i pochodzenia Toma Riddle'a.

Położył rękę na brzuchu, czując lekkie nudności. Wahanie i lęk targały jego wnętrznościami, przypominając mu, dlaczego odmówił przyjęcia Znaku za pierwszym razem. Nie chciał być naznaczony. Nie chciał być niczyją własnością. Zaczynał kwestionować własną decyzję, oddychał coraz szybciej i płyciej.

Wiedział jednak, że nie ma już odwrotu. Kilka godzin temu skończył się na to czas. Wtedy jeszcze mógł uciec do Dumbledore'a, kryjąc się tam jak żałosny, tchórzliwy szczur. Nawet on wiedział, że nie jest zdolny do ucieczki. Nigdy nie uciekał. Wolał zmierzyć się twarzą w twarz z problemami, uparty i krnąbny.

Musi po prostu pamiętać, że już w poniedziałek wraca do Hogwartu. Potem nie będzie musiał pojawiać się na tego typu spotkaniach przynajmniej przez rok. Przez ten czas wiele rzeczy może się jeszcze zmienić.

Nie będzie tak źle...

Zmusił się do oderwania dłoni z brzucha. Gdy Voldemort wyciągnął go w końcu z kąta w korytarzu, zaprowadził go do tego małego, zimnego pokoju. Potem wyszedł, zostawiając go na łasce dwójki swoich popleczników. Śmierciożerców. Tak nazywali się jego słudzy. Tak on będzie nazywany, gdy przyjmie w końcu Znak.

Mężczyźni zmusili go do rozebrania się do bielizny, po czym rzucili mu ciężkie, ciemne szaty. Razem z pozostałą trójką został zmuszony do ściągnięcia butów i cierpiał teraz, gdy lodowata podłoga raniła jego nagie stopy.

Skóra Izara nabrała jasnoniebieskiego odcienia, pojawiła się też gęsia skórka. Nie wiedział, ile jeszcze wytrzyma bez jakiegokolwiek materiału chroniącego stopy przed zimnem. Szata prawdopodobnie nieco by pomogła, gdyby nie była tak ogromna. Materiał spływał po nim, zbyt obszerny, by mógł być wygodny.

Zacisnął w dłoni różdżkę. Gdy tylko drzwi pokoju otworzyły się, zmusił się do wymazania z twarzy wszelkich emocji.

- Jest gotów, by was przyjąć - noszący srebrną maskę śmierciożerca wyprowadził ich z pomieszczenia.

Gdy opuszczali po kolei pokój, rzucił im szydercze spojrzenie przez szpary w masce. Izar zadrżał, nie zmienił jednak chłodnego, cynicznego wyrazu twarzy. Był przedostatni w szeregu, prawdopodobnie jako przedostatni otrzyma Znak. Mroczny Znak. Musiał teraz na nim się skupić, nauczyć jego właściwości. Bardzo interesowały go tatuaże wypalone na przedramionach śmierciożerców. Czy Tom samodzielnie stworzył zaklęcie wypalające Znak? I jaki właściwie był jego cel?

Jego tok myślenia urwał się, gdy tylko wkroczył do dużego, zimnego pomieszczenia. Pokój był wręcz absurdalnie wielki, wypełniony o wiele, _wiele_ większą liczbą poddanych niż początkowo zakładał. Wszyscy klęczeli na chłodnej posadzce, tworząc krąg, w którego centrum znajdował się sam Lord Voldemort. Część z nich znajdowała się w takiej odległości od środka, że Izar poważnie wątpił, czy słyszą cokolwiek dziejącego się na przodzie. Gdy tylko jednak dojrzał ich maski, zrozumiał, że ma to swój sens.

Przypuszczał, że jest to jakiś rodzaj rankingu.

Śmierciożercy na obrzeżach koła mieli na twarzach grafitowe maski. Stanowili większość wśród ludzi w pokoju, prawdopodobnie byli świeżo upieczonymi poddanymi. Druga grupa nosiła srebrne maski i było ich zdecydowanie mniej.

Ostatnia grupa, w której skład wchodziło nie więcej niż dwudziestu śmierciożerców, nosiła złote maski. Klęczeli od wewnętrznej strony koła, najbliżej Czarnego Pana. Im bardziej się do nich zbliżali, tym wyraźniej czuł ich magię. Nie sądził jednak, że Wewnętrzny Krąg Riddle'a stanowili po prostu jego najpotężniejsi zwolennicy. Część z nich nie emanowała magią tak silną jak pozostali, a wielu śmierciożerców o ciemnych maskach mogło pochwalić się aurą potężniejszą od nich.

Musiało chodzić tu o zaufanie i długość ich służby dla Czarnego Pana.

Izar wpatrywał się przed siebie, nie ufając sobie na tyle, by przypatrywać się każdemu śmierciożercy z osobna. Musiał jednak przyznać, że Blackowie byli do siebie wyjątkowo podobni. Nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby większość czarodziejów z Wewnętrznego Kręgu natychmiast go rozpoznało.

Został gwałtownie wyrwany ze swoich rozważań, gdy jego grupka dotarła do środka koła, naprzeciw Czarnego Pana. Najstarszy członek ich grupy padł na kolana i Izar zmuszony był pójść w jego ślady. Schylił głowę, czując na plecach wzrok śmierciożerców klęczących za nim.

- Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie - powiedział miękko Voldemort. Izar powstrzymał rozbawione prychnięcie. I tak nie mieli żadnego wyboru. - Postanowiliście dołączyć do wyjątkowego ugrupowania, którego celem jest powstrzymanie dyskryminacji czarnej magii. Już za jakiś czas będziemy mogli swobodnie posługiwać się nią i nauczać jej naszych dzieci w szkołach. Czarna magia nie będzie więcej źródłem wstydu, lecz dumy. - Przerwał ze zręcznością doświadczonego erudyty, a większość śmierciożerców wstrzymała oddech z oczekiwaniem. - Nie tylko przywrócimy jej pozycję najświetniejszej z magii, oczyścimy też świat z mugolskiego brudu. Mugole powoli, lecz sukcesywnie skazili nasz świat. Czarodzieje są wyższą rasą i tak powinni być traktowani. Czarodziejskie dzieci nie powinny dorastać w mugolskim świecie, a już z pewnością nie w ich sierocińcach.

Izar podniósł głowę, rzucając Czarnego Pana szybkie spojrzenie. Mężczyzna nie odwzajemnił wzroku, jednak wiedział, że przykuł jego uwagę.

- W _naszym_ świecie nie ma miejsca na mugolskie wpływy, na ich zepsucie.

Śmierciożercy wydali z siebie potakujące pomruki. Mowa Czarnego Pana całkowicie ich usatysfakcjonowała. Izar był pewien, że słyszeli te obietnice już niejeden raz, jednak ponowne wysłuchanie ich tylko ich podekscytowało, zwiększając ich przywiązanie i uzależnienie od Voldemorta. Typowe błędne koło. Czarny Pan głosił swoje postulaty, trafiając prosto w oczekiwania swoich poddanych, ci z kolei stawali się tylko jeszcze bardziej nim oczarowani. Chceli więcej. _Potrzebowali_ więcej.

- Będziemy walczyć o przysługujące nam miejsce w czarodziejskim świecie. Przez stulecia czarna magia była potępiana i opluwana. Teraz nikt nie zorientuje się, z której strony nadciągniemy. - Voldemort przysiadł na krześle, przypominającym bardziej tron niż zwykłe siedzisko. - Dziś poprosiłem kolejnych czterech czarodziejów o przyłączenie się do nas. Wierzę, że dzięki nim uda nam się uzyskać przewagę, której tak potrzebujemy. W zamian mogę zaoferować im świat bez dyskryminacji, przyłączenie się do strony, która odniesie niedługo zwycięstwo.

Czarny Pan przechylił głowę na bok, a na jego ustach wykwitł szyderczy uśmiech.

- Andrew Rowley.

Najstarszy mężczyzna z ich grupy zaczął czołgać się przodu, niczym jakieś żałosne zwierzę, zatrzymując się dopiero u stóp Voldemorta.

- Panie - wymamrotał cicho. - Oddaję do twoich usług siebie i moje bogactwa. Przyniosę twemu imieniu chwałę.

Izar obserwował uważnie jak czarodziej pochyla się i całuje skraj szaty Czarnego Pana. Wydał z siebie pełne obrzydzenie prychnięcie. Nie było opcji, że sam poniży się do tego stopnia i pójdzie w ślady tego mężczyzny.

Spod półprzymkniętych powiek przyglądał się jak Voldemort pochyla się i dociska różdżkę do lewego przedramienia Rowleya.

- _Morsmorde_ - wysyczał jedwabiście. Grafitowo-zielone oczy obserwowały, jak Znak pojawia się na skórze mężczyzny. Ramiona czarodzieja zadrżały, a po chwili z jego ust wyrwał się ogłuszający krzyk.

Izar pochylił się jeszcze bardziej, a jego ciekawość rosła z każdą sekundą. Co to było za zaklęcie? Musiało wypalać się o wiele głębiej niż po prostu na skórze, skoro Rowley krzyczał tak głośno. Czy uszkadzało także system nerwowy? Tkanka podskórna z pewnością była uszkodzona, być może to wywołało ten straszliwy krzyk. Zastanawiał się jednak, czy nie było w tym czegoś więcej. W końcu co ze śmierciożercami, którzy nie chcieli dłużej służyć Czarnemu Panu? Nie mogli tak po prostu zdrapać sobie tatuażu z ręki? Miał jednak podejrzenia, że Voldemort nie pozwolił, by było to takie proste.

Znak musiał sięgać wgłąb całego ciała.

- Severusie - wysyczał Czarny Pan, kiwając ręką na czarodzieja w złotej masce.

Izar zesztywniał, unosząc nieco ciało z klęczek. Obserwował uważnie mężczyznę, który podszedł do Rowleya i posmarował jego przedramię grubą warstwą jakiejś maści. Severus? _Severus Snape_? Chłopak oparł ręce na zimnej posadce, pochylając się w stronę swojego mistrza eliskirów. Nie wiedział, co go bardziej intryguje; dlaczego Severus został śmierciożercą czy z czego właściwie zrobiona jest ta maść. Będzie musiał porozmawiać o tym z opiekunem Slytherinu gdy tylko wróci do Hogwartu.

Z profesorem Snape'em utrzymywał całkiem przyzwoite kontakty. Spytanie go o składniki balsamu nie byłoby w żaden sposób niezręczne. Być może dzięki niemu pozna nieco lepiej właściwości samego Znaku.

Obserwował, jak dwaj pozostali chłopcy idą na środek i zostają naznaczeni. Obaj krzyczeli, głośniej nawet niż mężczyzna przed nimi. Pomimo wizji bólu, Izar nie mógł doczekać się przyjęcia Znaku i doświadczenia jego efektów na sobie. Jego zniecierpliwienie miało podtekst wyłącznie edukacyjny. Chciał rozwiązać w końcu tajemnicę tego Znaku. I zamierzał zrobić wszystko, co w jego mocy, by nie krzyczeć. Nie mógłby.

- Izar Harrison.

Nadeszła jego kolei. Zamiast czołgać się jak pozostali, wstał, podszedł do Czarnego Pana i dopiero wtedy ponownie uklęknął. Severus rzucił Voldemortowi gwałtowne spojrzenie po usłyszeniu nazwiska kolejnego ochotnika, przez chwilę jego zdumiony wzrok spotkał się z grafitowo-zielonymi oczami. Potem Izar przestał zwracać na niego uwagę.

- Panie - powtórzył za pozostałymi. - Oferuję ci moją niezłomną lojalność. Przyniosę twojemu imieniu chlubę.

Nie mógł zaoferować mu swoich bogactw, bo zwyczajnie żadnych nie miał. Pochylił głowę, ujmując w dłonie skraj szaty Voldemorta. Zacisnął palce na materiale, gniotąc go. Czuł narastającą w ustach gorycz na myśl, że będzie musiał zrobić to przed setkami ludzi.

Jednak czyjaś ręka go powstrzymała.

- Oddaj mi cześć - Voldemort wysyczał z satysfakcją. Izar zmarszczył brwi, nie rozumiejąc polecenia. Wokół niego rozległy się jednak zaskoczone szepty. - Ręka, Izarze.

Chłopak spróbował ocenić, co napawało go większą grozą - ucałowanie szat Czarnego Pana, czy jego dłoni. Złapał jednak jego długie, blade palce w swoje ręce. Obie dłonie Voldemorta były lodowato zimne, a przez ciało Izara przebiegł dreszcz, wywołany kontaktem z nimi. To uczucie było mu znane, czuł to samo dokladnie tydzień temu, gdy mężczyzna odwiedził go w sierocińcu. Czuł to za każdym razem, gdy ich ciała wchodziły ze sobą w kontakt.

Pochylił się i pocałował dłoń Riddle'a, po czym obrócił ją i ucałował jej wnętrze, tam, gdzie mógł wyczuć jego puls. Gdy cofał głowę, mężczyzna zadrapał paznokciami jego szczękę. Do krwi. Zszokowanymi oczami obserwował, jak Voldemort podnosi zakrwawione palce do ust, smakując jego krew i przyglądając mu się niesamowicie jasnymi, szkarłatnymi oczami, rzucając mu szydercze spojrzenie.

Pospiesznie odwracając od nich wzrok Izar podciągnał rękaw, odkrywając nagie przedramię. Zadrżał, gdy poczuł na skórze różdżkę Czarnego Pana.

- _Morsmorde_.

Bolało. Zdecydowanie. Zacisnął zęby i zmrużył oczy, gdy poczuł magię przepływającą przez jego ciało. Szok odczuwany podczas kontaktu z Voldemortem był niewinną igraszką w porównaniu z tym, co teraz działo się z jego systemem nerwowym. Pod powiekami tańczyły mu błyskawice bólu. Szok rozgrzał jego krew i dotarł w końcu do mózgu.

Miał więc rację. To zdecydowanie nie był zwyczajny tatuaż. Znak wnikał w system nerwowy.

Po nieskończenie długiej chwili, w końcu było po wszystkim. Izar otworzył oczy, dysząc ciężko. Przepływające przez jego ciało prądy w końcu ustały, Znak jednak wciąż piekł boleśnie.

Zerknął na Voldemorta i napotkał jego zamyślone spojrzenie.

- Nie krzyczałeś. - Ręką powstrzymał nadchodzącego Severusa, zakazując mu nałożenie maści. - Być może nie potrzebujesz nawet balsamu.

Izar chciał zaprotestować, ale nie wydał z siebie dźwięku. Był zbyt dumny, by błagać o maść.

- Ależ mój Panie... - O dziwo, to Severus stanął w jego obronie.

Voldemort syknął.

- Jeśli chłopak potrzebuje balsamu, musi mnie o niego poprosić osobiście. Pozbawię go jeszcze tej krnąbności.

Izar zagryzł wargi, nie odrywając wzroku od podłoża. Wszystko dookoła okrywała lekka mgiełka. Jakimś cudem temperatura w pomieszczeniu zwiększyła się, rozgrzewając jego policzki i stopy.

Był pewien, że ma gorączkę.

Być może wywołaną przez Znak.

Ale nie zamierzał prosić o balsam. Jeśli udało mu się powstrzymać od krzyków, da sobie także radę bez maści.

Nieco później podarowano mu jego maskę. Był zbyt zamyślony, by zauważyć, że jako jedyny z nowych rekrutów otrzymał srebrną.


	7. Część I Rozdział 7

Od tego rozdziału tłumaczenie należy już całkowicie do mnie :).

Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**, betowała **Himitsu**.

* * *

**Gdy ****umiera ****dzisiaj**

**Część ****pierwsza**

**Rozdział ****siódmy**

Szybę okienną pokrywała warstewka mgiełki, będąca pozostałością po oddechu Izara. Jego czoło oparte było o chłodne szkło, a na wpół zamknięte oczy wpatrywały się w przemijający krajobraz. Prawą dłonią ściskał lewe ramię, próbując uśmierzyć pulsujący ból. Nawet on wiedział, że próby jego zlikwidowania byłyby bezcelowe. Wypróbował już wszystkie znane przez siebie zaklęcia lecznicze, ale ból stępiał się po nich tylko na kilka minut, a następnie powracał dwa razy mocniejszy.

Był nieszczęśliwy. I całkowicie chory. Nie czuł się sobą.

Prawą dłonią przesunął po książce. Zawierała ona informacje na temat Zaklęcia Proteusza, którego celem było połączenie kilku różnych obiektów za pomocą jednego wspólnego ogniwa. Izar podejrzewał, że to na nim właśnie opierał się stworzony przez Voldemorta Mroczny Znak. Bez względu na to jednak, jak bardzo Izar pragnął dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o Znaku, jego umysł był w stanie skoncentrować się jedynie na bólu, który promieniował z jego ramienia.

Opasła, skórzana książka, którą dostał od Voldemorta, leżała na dnie jego kufra, wciąż owinięta ochronnie materiałem. Nie mógł jeszcze zdobyć się na jej użycie. Nie teraz, kiedy zdecydowanie nie był zbyt przychylnie nastawiony do Czarnego Pana. Pomimo swojego dziecięcego uporu, aby nie korzystać z książki, wciąż miał na to wielką ochotę, co powodowało, że jego myśli raz po raz do niej powracały. Może w Eruditio znajdowało się więcej informacji na temat Zaklęcia Proteusza? A może posiadała jakieś wiadomości na temat samego Mrocznego Znaku?

Nie, wątpił w to.

Doszedł do niego głośny pisk od strony otwieranych właśnie drzwi przedziału, który zajmował, wydany przez jakiegoś nieśmiałego pierwszoroczniaka.

- Mogę…? – zaczął chłopiec, trzęsącym się ze zdenerwowania głosem.

Szyja Izara wydała z siebie głośny trzask, kiedy chłopiec szybko obdarzył swojego gościa ostrym spojrzeniem.

- Nie, nie możesz tutaj usiąść. Znajdź sobie inne miejsce – syknął bezlitośnie, obserwując spod zmrużonych oczu jak jedenastolatek szybko zamyka za sobą drzwi i ucieka jak najdalej od jego przedziału.

Zamiast ciszy i spokoju, których teraz tak bardzo pragnął, miał jednak taki wielki _zaszczyt_ ujrzeć pojawiającego się w drzwiach i rozglądającego po przedziale rozpieszczonego blondyna. Uśmieszek na jego twarzy mówił Izarowi, że może pożegnać się z tak mile widzianą prywatnością. Jedyne, czego chciał Izar, to by zostawiono go w spokoju. Nie chciał, by ktokolwiek, zwłaszcza Malfoy, był świadkiem jego bólu.

- Co zrobił ci ten pierwszoroczniak? – Blondyn uśmiechnął się szyderczo i bez zaproszenia wpakował do pustego przedziału.

Izar oparł głowę o ławkę, spoglądając na gościa spod zmrużonych powiek.

- To samo, co ty teraz, Malfoy, naruszał moją prywatność.

Ślizgon nie zwracał najmniejszej uwagi na jego złośliwy ton; zamiast tego ten rozpieszczony drań usiadł na miejscu naprzeciw Izara. Dziedzic Malfoyów sprawiał wrażenie zdecydowanie zbyt rozluźnionego w jego towarzystwie, zwłaszcza po trzech długich latach nieustannego wchodzenia mu na głowę. Niemniej jednak, Izar doskonale wiedział, _dlaczego_ Draco czuł się tak dobrze. I z pewnością mu się to nie podobało. Obawiał się, że właśnie coś takiego się wydarzy.

Westchnął ponownie, spoglądając na chłopca.

- Nie jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Nie jesteśmy rodziną, Malfoy. Wszystko, co słyszałeś od tej obłąkanej suki, pozostanie między nami, zrozumiałeś? – Izar pochylił się ku niemu, krzywiąc się, kiedy przez przypadek oparł swój ciężar o lewe ramię.

Ostatnią rzeczą, o jakiej pragnął teraz myśleć, było jego pochodzenie. Po naznaczeniu wepchnął całą tę sytuację w głąb swojego umysłu i nie myślał o niej nigdy więcej, a przynajmniej do czasu, kiedy ostatniego piątku zobaczył Lily w Departamencie Tajemnic.

Podeszła do niego z przepraszającym wyrazem twarzy, bez wątpienia chcąc przeprosić za to, co dzień wcześniej wydarzyło się w Komnacie Śmierci. Zanim jednak mogłaby się do niego zbliżyć, Izar odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił ją samą w korytarzu. Nie obchodziło go, czego chciała, bez względu na to, co to było. Nie był na to gotowy. Jej widok przypomniał mu ból, który czuł w czasie inicjacji. Tak bardzo chciał zadać jej mogące mieć wiele znaczeń pytanie „dlaczego?", ale nie był na to gotowy. Najlepiej było po prostu zostawić tak tę całą sytuację.

Dokładnie tak, jak przez ostatnich piętnaście lat.

Kiedy niedzielna noc zamieniła się w dzisiejszy poranek, Izar czuł ulgę, że wraca do Hogwartu. Aż do następnych wakacji nie będzie musiał znów widzieć lub stawić czoła Lily. Właściwie nie będzie nawet musiał myśleć o swoich rodzicach, jeśli wystarczająco skoncentruje się na zadaniach szkolnych i próbie rozwikłania wszystkich tajemnic Mrocznego Znaku.

Ale Malfoy po prostu musiał wściubiać nos w sprawy Izara tylko dlatego, iż okazało się, że są ze sobą „spokrewnieni", jakkolwiek dalekie było to pokrewieństwo. Izar nie chciał tego. Pragnął przeżyć kolejny spokojny rok, zanim znów będzie musiał w czasie wakacji stawić temu wszystkiemu czoła.

Srebrne oczy Malfoya przesunęły się na ramię Izara, a wyraz jego twarzy stał się bardziej zamyślony.

- Słyszałem, że podarowano ci srebrną maskę. To nigdy wcześniej nie zdarzyło się nowemu rekrutowi – głos chłopca był chłodny, nieznacznie zazdrosny, ale zarazem pełen ciekawości. Dziedzic Malfoyów kompletnie zignorował wcześniejsze słowa Izara. – Czarny Pan musi ci ufać. A mój ojciec wydaje się aprobować jego decyzję. Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego nie otrzymałeś balsamu. Z tyłu nie słychać było, jaki był ku temu powód. – Chłopak, ledwo biorąc oddech, skierował wzrok na jego ramię. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się, kiedy wykrzyknął: – Twoja ręka jest _ogromna_! – Draco skrzywił się, przyglądając się lewemu ramieniu Izara, które w porównaniu do prawego wydawało się trzy razy większe.

Izar warknął na Draco, na co ten się skrzywił.

- Słyszałeś cokolwiek z tego, co ci powiedziałem? Nie mam najmniejszej ochoty na rozmawianie z tobą, a już zwłaszcza nie cieszy mnie konieczność słuchania twojej niezwykłej umiejętności ciągłego mówienia bez czerpania oddechu.

Draco prychnął.

- Chociaż twoje zachowanie wyjątkowo dobrze naśladuje Severusa, ja już się do niego przyzwyczaiłem. Nie wpływasz nim na mnie. Zresztą _on_ też.

Szkoda. Miał nadzieję, że kilka ostrych słów wystarczy, by blondyn powrócił do swojego wcześniejszego zachowania. _Przyjazne_ zachowywanie się względem Draco było znacznie trudniejsze niż pogardliwe.

- Jeśli on myśli o tobie w taki sam sposób jak ja, to wcale mu się nie dziwię, że traktuje cię tak nieprzyjemnie.

- Nie. – Draco pokręcił głową, podnosząc dłonie, by wymownie przyjrzeć się swoim paznokciom. – Ty nie jesteś tak naprawdę nieprzyjemny, raczej cyniczny, sarkastyczny i… antyspołeczny. Prawie zabawny. Matka zdradziła mi, że Regulus bardzo przypominał Severusa. Wasza trójka mogłaby się ze sobą dogadać… - blondyn urwał, zauważając wyraz twarzy Izara. Nagle zniknął zupełnie spokojny i arogancki Malfoy. Na jego miejscu pojawił się nieco niepewny i zadumany chłopiec. – Słuchaj, _Harrison_, nie przyszedłem tutaj, aby cię przeprosić.

Izar uniósł brwi, a jego serce zabiło szybciej ze wściekłości. Nie chciał, by imię jego ojca wymawiane było na głos. Nie chciał przeprowadzać tej rozmowy.

- Rozumiem jednak, że błędy, jakie popełniłem we wcześniejszym traktowaniu twojej osoby, były niesprawiedliwe i bezpodstawne. _Nie_ będę cię przepraszał, ale chciałbym zacząć wszystko od początku.

Izar parsknął, po raz kolejny opierając się o ławkę.

- Inaczej mówiąc, rozpoczynasz w swoim życiu nowy rozdział, bo wyraźnie widać, że Czarny Pan oraz twój ojciec kierują na mnie swoją uwagę, a ty chcesz dzięki temu uratować sobie tyłek? A może robisz to z powodu nagłej, wewnętrznej przemiany?

Blondyn skrzywił się.

- Oczywiście, że to pierwsze.

- Oczywiście – odparł sucho Izar, a jego głos ociekał sarkazmem. Naprawdę nie oczekiwał, że Draco nagle jakoś dziwacznie się nawrócił. Bo niby dlaczego miałby? Blondyn był rozpieszczonym bachorem, który wolał jak najbardziej ułatwiać sobie życie. Był zagorzałym Ślizgonem, którego obchodziło jedynie ratowanie własnej skóry. Nie miało dla niego znaczenia, że każda ich rozmowa była dla Izara psychiczną torturą. Jeżeli tylko miał dzięki temu przychylność swojego ojca i Pana, to wszystko było dla niego tego warte.

Na twarzy Draco pojawił się uśmieszek.

- Chciałbym zacząć od początku. Co więcej, mogę zgodzić się, by nikomu nie wspominać o twoim pochodzeniu. Nawet tobie.

Izar stłumił jęk. Chłopiec nie miał zamiaru odpuścić. I zaczynał mieć migrenę od słuchania jego niekończącej się paplaniny.

- A jeśli się zgodzę, obiecasz również zostawić mnie w spokoju?

- To trochę mijałoby się z „zaczynaniem od nowa", nie sądzisz? – Jasne brwi uniosły się, a srebrne oczy przesunęły się po rozdrażnionej twarzy Izara. – Chociaż może być to jakiś początek. – I po czymś, co zdawało się dla niego wiecznością, Draco w końcu wstał. Jego usta wciąż wykręcone były w rozbawiony uśmieszek, jak gdyby zdawał sobie sprawę z bólu, jaki zadaje Izarowi. – Poproszę Severusa, aby zerknął na twoje ramię. Naprawdę nie wygląda dobrze.

- Tak szybko wychodzisz, Malfoy? – W przedziale rozległ się nowy głos, powodując, że zirytowany Izar oparł głowę o zagłówek.

Czy pragnąc ciszy i spokoju naprawdę prosił o zbyt wiele?

Daphne Greengrass z wdziękiem weszła do małego przedziału. Lśniła wręcz urokiem, który zwykle roztaczali wokół siebie czystokrwiści, co sprawiało, że wyglądała całkiem elegancko. Jej ciemne oczy zabłysły, kiedy spoczęły na Izarze, a zadowolony uśmieszek pojawił się na jej nieskazitelnej twarzy.

- Obawiam się, że Harrison pragnie dzisiaj samotności, Greengrass – oświadczył drwiąco Draco. Jego srebrne oczy przyglądały się rosnącemu uśmiechowi Daphne i sposobowi, w jaki jej uwaga całkowicie skupiona była na Izarze. – Nie wiedziałem, że znasz Harrisona – w jego głosie pobrzmiewała zazdrość i nieufność. Jasne było, że Draco chciał mieć Izara wyłącznie dla siebie.

Krukon wiedział, że ta dwójka nie dogadywała się zbyt dobrze. Owszem, tolerowali się, ale nigdy wcześniej nie udzielali razem towarzysko. Draco uważał, że Daphne była zbyt szczera jak na czystokrwistą czarownicę, a dziewczyna miała o Malfoyu taką samą opinię jak Izar. Twierdziła, że był po prostu rozpieszczonym bachorem, który tak naprawdę jeszcze nie dorósł.

Krótkie blond włosy opadły jej na twarz, kiedy odwróciła się do Draco, mierząc go wzrokiem. Izar po prostu podniósł książkę ze swoich kolan, znudzony dwiema osobami, które znajdowały się obecnie w jego przedziale.

- Niektórzy, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, mają wystarczająco zdrowego rozsądku, by przejrzeć fasadę, jaką nakłada na siebie Izar.

- Jeśli nie macie nic przeciwko – wycedził głośno chłopiec, sprowadzając na siebie uwagę dwóch Ślizgonów – to chciałbym poczytać o kilku rzeczach. Wasz hałas z pewnością nie pomaga mi się skupić.

Daphne odwróciła się od Malfoya, znów kierując wzrok na swoją zdobycz.

- Właściwie, przyszłam właśnie po to, aby z tobą usiąść, Izarze. Nie widziałam cię przez całe lato, nie licząc tego spotkania na balu w Ministerstwie. – Izar skrzywił się, a dziewczyna kontynuowała spokojnie: - Nawet przyniosłam ze sobą coś do czytania.

Izar uniósł brwi, wyraźnie rozbawiony.

- Z pewnością coś całkowicie edukacyjnego?

Dziewczyna tak naprawdę nigdy nic nie czytała, chociaż ze względu na czysty talent udawało jej się zdobywać dość dobre oceny. Daphne wolała dbać o swój wygląd i plotkować zamiast się uczyć, chociaż w towarzystwie Izara udawało jej się trochę wyrównać różnicę pomiędzy tymi zajęciami. Za swoje powołanie wydawała się uważać wybawienie Izara z antyspołecznych kręgów i wprowadzenie go do natrętnego towarzystwa ważnych w Magicznym Świecie czarownic i czarodziejów. Z pewnością nie była jednak głupia, o nie, inaczej Izar w życiu nie zgodziłby się na jej towarzystwo. Daphne była po prostu potężną czarownicą, która czerpała przyjemność z poznawana różnych rang społecznych. Była całkowicie czystokrwista, od dziecka hodowana na piękną i wytworną żonę dla swojego przyszłego męża.

Pamiętał ich pierwsze spotkanie na jego drugim roku, kiedy była w trzeciej klasie. Bazgrała po znajdującym się w opłakanym stanie pergaminie. Próbowała napisać na eliksiry esej, z którym zmagała się już przez cały tydzień. Oczy miała przekrwione z napięcia i wściekłości, kiedy podniosła wzrok i napotkała jego przyglądającą się jej postać. Oczywiście warknęła do niego ostre słowa, mówiąc, aby gapił się gdzieś indziej, jeżeli nie chce, by rzuciła na niego jakąś klątwę.

Coś w jej frustracji zmiękczyło nieco serce Izara. Zignorował jej groźby i zaproponował pomoc, chociaż początkowo jej nie przyjęła. Była zbyt dumna, aby pozwolić sobie pomóc, zwłaszcza, że był od niej o rok młodszy. W końcu jednak się poddała, co skończyło się tym, że jej esej oceniony został na najwyższą ocenę.

Od tamtego czasu ze wszystkich sił starała się nie wykorzystywać wielkiej wiedzy Izara. Daphne była bowiem bardzo dumną i niezależną czarownicą, która chciała wszystko zrobić sama. Niestety, zamiast zostawić Izara w spokoju, kiedy ignorował jej ciągłą obecność, dziewczyna uparcie się go trzymała, w wyniku czego powstała między nimi ta dość nietypowa relacja.

W końcu zaczął tolerować jej obecność. _Trochę_.

- Jak dobrze mnie znasz. – Uśmiechnęła się, a jej starannie zadbane paznokcie otworzyły nowe wydanie tygodnika „Czarownica". Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się w przerażeniu i chłopiec pośpiesznie odwrócił wzrok od tego śmiecia, zwracając się znów ku swojemu podręcznikowi.

Malfoy odchrząknął, wciąż stojąc przy drzwiach przedziału. Zamiast sprawiać wrażenie czującego się niezręcznie w obecnej sytuacji, blondyn zrezygnował ze swojej oziębłej postawy.

- W takim razie ja też tutaj pozostanę – prychnął wyniośle Draco, siadając naprzeciwko nich. – Masz coś do czytania, Harrison? Znając cię, pewnie masz kupę książek – zaświergotał pogodnie blondyn. Daphne wydała z siebie zaniepokojone westchnienie.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy uniosły się nad książki. Nie udało mu się jeszcze niczego przeczytać – przeszkadzano mu w tym zbyt wiele razy, by był to w stanie zliczyć.

Przyglądał się Ślizgonowi znad swojego tekstu. Blondyn urósł przez to lato i wyglądał teraz bardziej jak mężczyzna niż dziecko. Bardzo przypominał Lucjusza, który miał jednak dłuższe włosy, a na twarzy wyraz chłodnej arogancji. Oczywiście Izar nigdy nie spotkał Narcyzy Malfoy, która była kuzynką jego ojca, ale nawet mimo tego był w stanie zauważyć wokół ust Draco miękkość, której nie posiadał Lucjusz. Usta chłopca były bardziej kształtne, typowe dla Blacków.

Nie tylko wygląd Draco uległ zmianie, również jego zachowanie stało się bardziej oziębłe. Chociaż wciąż był bardzo arogancki, udało mi się nieco to przytłumić. Stał się również bardziej spostrzegawczy, a nie tylko egocentryczny.

- Sądzę, że coś, czym mógłbyś się zainteresować, znajdziesz szybciej u Daphne niż u mnie. – Izar uśmiechnął się za swoją książką. Malfoy spojrzał na wydanie „Czarownicy", a następnie znów skierował na niego swoje zmrużone oczy. – Może mógłbyś spytać ją, czy ma coś do czytania. Jestem pewien, że ukrywa gdzieś jeszcze jedno wydanie.

Daphne stłumiła śmiech, przykrywając palcami usta. Pierścień rodowy rodziny Greengrassów błyszczał w blasku wpadających z zewnątrz promieni słońca. Spochmurniał, kiedy przesunął się na niego jego wzrok, świadomy, że również na palcu Draco znajduje się podobny. Odwrócił się, kiedy dziewczyna zauważyła jego spojrzenie.

- Bardzo zabawne, Harrison. – Usta Draco wykrzywiły się w grymasie.

Chłopcy wpatrywali się w siebie, pamiętając o sekrecie, jaki ich łączył. Izar niemal widział, jak Malfoy przypomina sobie incydent z Ballatriks Lestrange, którego był świadkiem na korytarzu dworu należącego do Czarnego Pana.

Daphne przerwała zgrabnie coraz bardziej wzrastające napięcie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać, by zobaczyć uczniów Durmstrangu. – Zatrzepotała rzęsami. – Byłam dopiero na pierwszym roku, kiedy Turniej odbywał się we Francji, a nie pozwolono pojechać na niego młodszym uczniom. Słyszałam jednak, jest tam wiele przystojnych mężczyzn.

Dłuższą chwilę zajęło Izarowi zrozumienie, o czym mówiła dziewczyna.

- Turniej Trójmagiczny. Zapomniałem o nim – skomentował lekko, zanim powrócił do swojej książki, gapiąc się na nią bezmyślnie. Wznowiony przed pięćdziesięcioma laty Turniej odbywał się co pięć lat. Właściwie, Izar był pewien, że tego roku przypadała pięćdziesiąta rocznica ponownego wznowienia rywalizacji w nim.

- Nie zapominaj o Beauxbatons. – Draco wysłał Daphne zadowolony uśmieszek. – _Tam_ jest dopiero wiele pięknych kobiet.

- No raczej nie – mruknęła, zerkając na Izara. – Myślisz, że ich wygląd jest jakoś specjalnie wyjątkowy, Izarze?

Gapił się na otwartą stronę książki, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, na temat czego prowadzona była ta rozmowa. Wolał już siedzieć w Komnacie Śmierci z Lily, niż dyskutować o atrakcyjności różnych mężczyzn i kobiet.

- Wrzucicie swoje nazwisko do Czary? – zapytał Izar, z łatwością zmieniając temat. Daphne nie była zachwycona jego taktyką, ale nie naciskała na niego.

Draco wyprostował się, śmiesznie podnosząc brodę.

- Oczywiście, że tak. – W jego głosie znajdowało się coś, co sugerowało, iż był niemal pewny, że zostanie wybrany jako reprezentant. Izar spojrzał na niego, zwężając oczy, kiedy zauważył sposób, w jaki zachowywał się chłopiec. Nie było cholernej mowy, by Izar mógł wyobrazić sobie Draco jako reprezentanta Hogwartu, ale wyraz twarzy Malfoya sugerował, iż chłopiec był ogromnie tego pewien.

Tylko co dokładnie było tego powodem? Izar przyjrzał się uważnie dumnemu przypływowi różu na policzkach Draco.

- Nie sprawiasz wrażenia zbyt podekscytowanego. – Daphne dotknęła ramienia Izara. – Chcesz włożyć nazwisko do Czary? Sądzę, że byłbyś świetnym reprezentantem.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy pociemniały z irytacją.

- Właśnie skończyłem piętnaście lat, Daphne, wiesz o tym. Oczywiście, że nie zamierzam się w to mieszać. Trzeba mieć przynajmniej szesnaście lat. – Dziewczyna żachnęła się. – Poza tym, nawet gdybym był wystarczająco stary, nigdy nawet nie zbliżyłbym się do tego Turnieju. – Ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej pragnął, było zwrócenie na siebie uwagi. Sławy. Zainteresowania. Chwały. Takie rzucanie się w ogień publiczności, oczekiwanie sławy i chwały, nie było w jego stylu. Nawet jeżeli można było zdobyć dzięki temu wielką sumę pieniędzy, nigdy nie wpakowałby się w coś takiego tylko po to, by zdobyć w swoje ręce trochę złota.

Według Izara, Turniej nie był sprawdzeniem umiejętności magicznych. Był to konkurs popularności, którego celem było zobaczenie, kto będzie następnym czarodziejem, który zapisze się na kartach historii.

Ale im więcej myślał o pozytywnych stronach Turnieju, tym mniejszą czuł względem niego nienawiść. Zdał sobie sprawę, że będzie miał _niesamowicie_ wiele więcej dodatkowego czasu na przeprowadzanie różnych badań. Podczas gdy większość szkoły będzie świętowała odbywający się Turniej i obserwowała stawiane reprezentantom wyzwania, on będzie mógł spędzić trochę czasu w _samotności_. Z dala od wszystkich.

_Hmmm__… __Tyle __możliwości._ Mógłby uważniej zająć się badaniem Mrocznego Znaku, a także projektem, który jako Niewymowny obiecał skończyć w czasie tego roku szkolnego, zanim powróci do pracy następnego lata.

Draco parsknął śmiechem, zwracając tym na siebie uwagę Izara.

- Izar jest na to zbyt zaabsorbowany przebywaniem w cieniu. Nigdy by z niego nie wyszedł. – Chłopcy wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. - Nie obchodzi mnie, kto zostanie naszym reprezentantem. Byle tylko nie wygrał znowu rząd norweski. Jeśli nie licząc _jednego_ roku, kiedy nagrodę otrzymał Beauxbatons, całą resztę Turniejów zawsze wygrywał Durmstrang. Fajnie by było, gdyby Hogwart – rząd brytyjski – wygrał chociaż raz od czasu wznowienia rywalizacji.

Miał rację.

Jeśli chodziło o Turniej, to rywalizowały w nim również trzy rządy. Najwyższą pozycję zajmowało norweskie ministerstwo, albo raczej Norwegowie wraz ze swoją szkołą Durmstrang. Ministerstwo francuskie i ich Akadamia Beauxbatons były na miejscu drugim. Ministerstwo brytyjskie znajdowało się w rankingu niestety najniżej, ani razu nie wygrawszy Turnieju. Również jeżeli pod uwagę brano wyniki egzaminów i innych konkursów, Hogwart ze wszystkich trzech szkół zajmował najniższą pozycję.

Izar czytał, że Ministrowie i wysokiej rangi politycy zawsze stawiali wysokie zakłady co do wyniku Turnieju Trójmagicznego. W czasie jego trwania mieli tendencję do agresji, chociaż większość z wysoko postawionych polityków zwykle wyjeżdżała do szkoły, w której odbywała się rywalizacja. Najwyraźniej Wielka Brytania była tegorocznym gospodarzem Turnieju.

Palce Izara zadrżały, a trzymana przez nie książka opadła mu na kolana, kiedy chłopiec zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę.

_Tom __Riddle_ był wysoko postawionym politykiem. Drugim po Ministrze Magii. Z całą pewnością przez zdecydowanie większą część roku będzie przebywał w Hogwarcie.

Izar wziął głęboki oddech, próbując się uspokoić, podczas gdy jego ramię zadrżało boleśnie.

A myślał, że przez cały rok nie będzie musiał martwić się o to, by stawiać czoła Czarnemu Panu.

* * *

Izar zbliżył się do zamku, w końcu zaznając niejakiej samotności. Miał na sobie szaty Ravenclawu, których typowy niebiesko-brązowy krawat zawiązany był wokół jego szyi. Musiał przyznać, że cieszył się z powrotu do Hogwartu. Z możliwości przebywania gdziekolwiek poza sierocińcem i Departamentem Tajemnic do czasu, kiedy w końcu uda mu się zmniejszyć szok spowodowany rozwikłaniem zagadki swojego pochodzenia. Nie wiedział, jak długo byłby w stanie wytrzymać w bliskim towarzystwie Lily Potter, gdyby nie miał Hogwartu, do którego mógł uciec.

Geniusz Ravenclawu prześlizgnął się przez tłum w stronę wysokiej kolumny, ukrywając się w jej cieniu.

Jego lewe ramię płonęło zaciekle. I to nie tylko sam Znak, o nie, _całe_ ramię. Ból i opuchlizna rozprzestrzeniły się po całej jego ręce, objawiając się jej nienaturalną grubością i zaczerwienieniem. Założenie szat było dla niego udręką i ostatecznie musiał zniżyć się do przyjęcia proponowanej przez Draco pomocy.

Izar nie wiedział nawet, czy byłby teraz w stanie nią cokolwiek podnieść. W końcu nie mógł nawet zawiązać własnego krawatu. Jęknął cicho, przyciskając swoją ogarniętą gorączką twarz do kamiennego filaru. Chciał poprosić o balsam już dzień po przyjęciu Mrocznego Znaku, ale targały nim zbyt wielkie wątpliwości, by skontaktował się z Czarnym Panem. Jak mógłby to zrobić, skoro mężczyzna tak łatwo dawał się Izarowi nie lubić? W jednej chwili Tom Riddle posiadał umiejętność odczuwania empatii i był _człowiekiem_, a w drugiej mężczyzna stawał się zamkniętym w sobie mrocznym czarodziejem, który nie miał litości dla nikogo, kto był od niego słabszy.

Nie chodziło oczywiście tylko o to. Izar nie chciał również płaszczyć się przed Czarnym Panem. Gdyby skontaktował się z Tomem i poprosił go o balsam, przyznałby się do swojej uległości.

Problem leżał w tym, że z powodu swojego pulsującego i płonącego ramienia nie mógł się skoncentrować. Tylko dlatego, że nie mógł się skupić, nie zrobił niczego z tego, co pragnął załatwić przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego. To żałosne.

Jego wypełnione bólem oczy obserwowały tłoczących się uczniów, którzy cicho lub głośno ze sobą rozmawiali. Ich kroki rozbrzmiewały donośnie, kiedy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali, nie mogąc się doczekać, by znów ujrzeć swoich przyjaciół. Izar widział również wkraczających głównym wejściem uczniów Durmstrangu, za którymi podążali goście z drugiej szkoły, Beauxbatons. Spoglądał na nich, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ich przybycie nie zostało jakoś oficjalnie ogłoszone. Czyżby Hogwart tak bardzo skwaśniał po wielu latach przegranej, że nie witał już gości z Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons tak, jak nakazywała tradycja?

Istniała taka możliwość. Chociaż Izar nie zaprzątał sobie tym zbyt długo głowy.

Jego zęby zacisnęły się, a oczy przymknęły na chwilę, kiedy ramię zapiekło po raz kolejny. Czy ktoś w ogóle zauważy jego nieobecność, jeśli nie stawi się na uczcie powitalnej?

Nie.

Otwierając oczy, zauważył, że mijający go uczniowie w ogóle nie zdawali się go dostrzegać. Jeszcze bardziej zbliżył plecy do kolumny, sprawdzając, na ile niedostrzegalny był dla reszty dzieci. Niektóre zerknęły na niego i oddaliły się szybko, jak gdyby w ogóle go nie zauważyły.

Ale to właśnie mu się podobało, prawda? To, że mógł zrobić cokolwiek tylko chciał, nie zwracając tym na siebie uwagi, nie będąc kontrolowanym. W pociągu zmęczyła go obecność Daphne i Draco, dlaczego więc miałby czuć się dotknięty obojętnością, jaką darzyli go inni uczniowie?

Zauważył, że przez drzwi Hogwartu weszło również kilku pracowników Ministerstwa. Pośrodku brytyjskiej grupki stał wysoki i przystojny Tom Riddle. Miał na nosie swoje fałszywe okulary, a jego brązowe oczy iskrzyły się dokładnie tak, jak jego współpracowników. Zanim Izar mógłby się uspokoić i oprzytomnieć po tak szybkim ponownym ujrzeniu Czarnego Pana, oczy Riddle'a przesunęły się z otaczających go ministrów do jego ukrytej w cieniu postaci.

Krukon westchnął ciężko, szybko obracając swoje ciało tak, aby ukryć je za filarem, kiedy przeszli obok niego.

Oddychał płytko.

Skoro był tak niewidoczny dla wszystkich uczniów, to jak to możliwe, że potężny Czarny Pan zauważył go z taką _łatwością_?

- Izar. – Usłyszał męski głos. Z sercem w gardle, uniósł wzrok na Severusa Snape'a. Wyglądało na to, że również i on go dostrzegł. – Chodź za mną. – Nauczyciel eliksirów nawet nie czekał, aż Izar zbierze się w sobie, szybko oddalając się do lochów. Chłopiec odepchnął się od kolumny, podążając za mężczyzną.

- O co chodzi, profesorze? – zapytał Izar, kiedy zbliżyli się do prywatnych kwater nauczyciela. – Nie ominie nas uczta powitalna? – Nie obchodziło go, że tak się stanie, właściwie cieszył się, iż nadarzyła się okazja do ucieczki od hałasu, który z pewnością towarzyszyć będzie ogłoszeniu Turnieju Trójmagicznego.

Snape nie odpowiedział, przytrzymując Izarowi drzwi. Krukon wszedł z ufnością do jego prywatnego biura, rozglądając się po wszystkich składnikach, które znajdowały się na pułkach. Ciekawość, która zwykle ogarnęłaby go z powodu możliwości ich zaobserwowania, była dzisiaj nieobecna. Dość bezbronny stał na środku pokoju, podczas gdy Snape chodził wokół niego, jak zwykle milcząc.

Grafitowo-zielone oczy dostrzegły wyraz twarzy Snape'a. Mężczyzna nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego, a jego zły nastrój tylko jeszcze bardziej podkreślała otaczająca go magia.

- Powinieneś napisać do mnie lub Czarnego Pana – głęboki baryton nauczyciela przeciął ostro ciszę, jaka zaległa w pomieszczeniu. – Zdejmij szaty – rozkazał mężczyzna. Ramiona Izara napięły się.

- Nie chciałem… - urwał, podczas gdy jego prawa ręka z całych sił próbowała rozplątać węzeł jego krawata.

- Nie chciałeś prosić o nic Czarnego Pana, tak, domyśliłem się. Ja jednak nim nie jestem, a mam w swoim posiadaniu balsam. Przez kilka ostatnich dni czekałem na twoją sowę, spodziewając się, że ulegniesz _logicznie_ myślącej części swojej osobowości i mnie o niego poprosisz. – Severus podniósł z biurka plastikowy pojemniczek z maścią i podszedł do Izara. – Najwyraźniej jednak nie jesteś tak inteligentny, za jakiego cię miałem.

Izar wysłał mężczyźnie miażdżące spojrzenie, w końcu rozwiązując krawat.

- Nie chciałem przeszkadzać. – Prawdę mówiąc, chciał wykombinować, jak samodzielnie wyleczyć poparzenie. Jego plan zszedł jednak na manowce, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że ogarniająca jego ciało gorączka uniemożliwia mu uczenie się i zdobywanie wiedzy.

- Przeszkadzać – powtórzył sucho Severus, który po chwili westchnął niecierpliwie i wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc Izarowi zdjąć szaty. – Ty, dziecko, jesteś zdumiewający.

Rumieniec pojawił się na karku Izara, kiedy chłopiec rozebrał się przed swoim nauczycielem eliksirów. Wyraz jego twarzy pozostał niewzruszony, kiedy Severus podwinął lewy rękaw jego ubrania. Syk przedostał się przez zaciśnięte zęby Izara, kiedy materiał przesunął się po jego wrażliwej skórze.

- Ty głupi dzieciaku – kontynuował łagodniejszym tonem Snape, a jego twarz skrzywiła się, kiedy przyglądał się grubemu i różowemu ramieniu. – Wdarła się infekcja. Zostawiłbyś to trochę dłużej, a mógłbyś umrzeć.

- Sam chciałem znaleźć rozwiązanie – warknął wściekle Izar, zmęczony tym, że Severus beształ go jak małego chłopczyka. – Powinienem być w stanie dowiedzieć się, _jak_ to powstrzymać. Ale nie mogłem się skoncentrować, nie kiedy to tak bolało… nie, kiedy ostatnio dowiedziałem się o tym wszystkim… - głos mu się załamał.

Do oczu napłynęły mu łzy i Izar zamrugał pośpiesznie, aby się ich pozbyć. Stanąwszy pomiędzy swoim pochodzeniem a oznakowaniem, Izar miał problemy z zebraniem się w sobie i ogarnięciem swojej wiedzy. Nie udało mu się zbudować tego lata w Departamencie Tajemnic swojego wynalazku, czym zawiódł Owena Weldera i prawdopodobnie wszystkich innych Niewymownych. Nie udało mu się również wymigać od otrzymania od Czarnego Pana Mrocznego Znaku. W to lato nie udało mu się zrobić wielu rzeczy i, szczerze mówiąc, był tym nieszczęśliwie rozczarowany.

Severus milczał, otwierając pudełko z balsamem. W zmysły Izara uderzył zapach aloesu i rozmarynu, które doskonale znane mu były ze swoich właściwości leczniczych. Ale, oczywiście, balsam zawdzięczał je czemuś więcej niż tylko tym dwóm roślinom.

- Boję się, że tracę swoje zdolności – oświadczył spokojnie Izar, chociaż w głębi siebie strasznie obawiał się utraty jedynej siły, nad którą miał kontrolę, jedynej rzeczy, która mogła napawać go dumą. Potrzebował swojej mądrości, swojego umysłu, ale, szczerze mówiąc, wydawało mu się, że przez lato znacznie się one pogorszyły.

Severus cmoknął z niezadowoleniem, aplikując obok jego Mrocznego Znaku bardzo dużą ilość balsamu.

- Nikt nie traci od tak swojej inteligencji, Izarze. Twoja wiedza wraz z upływem czasu zwiększa się, a nie maleje. – Mężczyzna nigdy nie skomentował tego, jak żałośnie lub zabawnie brzmiał Izar, przyznając się do tak dziecinnego strachu. Zamiast tego, nauczyciel sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go rozumiał. – Po prostu przechodzisz przez trudny okres. Twój umysł jest niespokojny. To zrozumiałe, że nie masz wystarczająco długiej chwili wytchnienia, która pozwoliłaby ci wchłonąć wiedzę.

Krukon zerknął na Severusa, obserwując pochyloną głowę mężczyzny, kiedy ten nanosił kojący balsam na jego ramię. Mężczyzna mówił z sensem i Izar poczuł się trochę głupio, że w ogóle pomyślał o czymś takim jak utrata swoich zdolności.

- Żałowałeś tego kiedykolwiek? – zapytał powoli, oceniając reakcję Severusa.

Co zaskakujące, Snape doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, o co pytał.

Czy żałował przyjęcia Mrocznego Znaku?

Mężczyzna skończył nakładać balsam i odwrócił się plecami do Izara, umieszczając maść z powrotem w pojemniku.

- Tak – powiedział cicho. Izar obserwował z zainteresowaniem, jak Severus odchodzi od swojego biurka i umieszcza balsam w górnej szufladzie. – Każdy nowy rekrut przynajmniej przez chwilę żałuje otrzymania Mrocznego Znaku. Nie jesteś sam.

- Dziękuję panu. – Izar spojrzał na swoje całkowicie różowe ramię, czekając, aż balsam się trochę wysuszy, po czym znów zsunął po nim rękaw. Wciąż paliło go boleśnie, ale czuł również małą ulgę. Nie wiedział jednak czy spowodowana była ona ramieniem, czy wsparciem, które zapewnił mu Severus.

- Zejście opuchlizny i przywrócenie normalnego koloru zajmie kilka dni. Prawdopodobnie powinniśmy zaaplikować balsam również jutro, aby upewnić się, że zażegnamy infekcję. – Severus oparł się o swoje biurko, krzyżując ręce na klatce piersiowej i przyglądając się Izarowi z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy to możliwe, profesorze, byśmy jutro dogłębniej przedyskutowali temat Mrocznego Znaku? Chciałbym się więcej o nim dowiedzieć. O tym jak funkcjonuje i jakie są jego właściwości. – Nie dodał, że chciałby również trochę z nim poeksperymentować, na wypadek gdyby mężczyzna był przeciwny takiej zbrodni przeciw ich _Panu_.

Nie spodziewał się jednak, że Severus wyśle mu mały uśmieszek i że w jego oczach pojawi się zrozumienie.

- Pamiętam, że ja również eksperymentowałem z Mrocznym Znakiem, kiedy go uzyskałem. Uwarzyłem niezliczoną ilość eliksirów, próbując powstrzymać jego wpływ. Niestety nie dotarłem w swoim badaniach zbyt daleko. Jeśli chcesz, to kiedy skończymy dyskutować na temat Znaku, mogę podzielić się z tobą swoimi notatkami dotyczącymi eliksirów, które stworzyłem próbując powstrzymać jego zamierzony cel.

Izara zaskoczyło, że Snape przyznał się do tego.

- Ja… bardzo panu dziękuję. Z przyjemnością z nich skorzystam.

Ciemne oczy przesunęły się po jego ciele, a wyraz twarzy mężczyzny wydał mu się nagle nieco udręczony.

- Nie mam nic przeciwko eksperymentowaniu, Izarze. Jesteś bardzo inteligentnym dzieckiem. Jeśli istnieje ktokolwiek, kto mógłby zrozumieć tajemnice Mrocznego Znaku Czarnego Pana, jestem pewien, że jesteś to właśnie ty.

Izar odwzajemnił się mężczyźnie małym, ale prawdziwie szczerym uśmiechem.

- Dziękuję.

Mistrz Eliksirów skinął głową, maszerując szybko ku drzwiom.

- Powinniśmy być teraz w Wielkiej Sali. Czarny Pan bez wątpienia zauważył już naszą nieobecność. – Izar zbladł na to ciche oświadczenie.

Czarny Pan nie był głupi, z łatwością doda dwa do dwóch. Izar tylko zastanawiał się, czy mężczyzna będzie trzymał w Hogwarcie język za zębami, czy może da ponieść się emocjom. Voldemort wyraźnie powiedział, że jeśli Izar pragnie uzyskać balsam, powinien skontaktować się konkretnie z _nim_.

Cokolwiek się wydarzy, Izar zrobi co w jego mocy, by zrzucić na siebie winę Snape'a. Przynajmniej tyle mógł zrobić, by podziękować mężczyźnie za ten akt wspaniałomyślności.

Weszli do ciemnego korytarza, a ogarnięte gorączką palce Izara zadrżały pod wpływem zimnego powietrza w lochach. Zerknął na Snape'a kątem oka, w ciszy kontemplując jego zachowanie. Severus był bardzo inteligentnym mężczyzną, zwłaszcza jeżeli w grę wchodziły eliksiry, i Izar był w stanie wyczuć napływającą od niego uspakajającą magię. Był potężny. Musiał mieć za sobą ciekawą przeszłość, a także powody, dla których przyłączył się do Czarnego Pana. Izar chciałby poznać je wszystkie.

- Profesorze? – zapytał cicho, a jego głos brzmiał dość przerażająco w pustym korytarzu. – Znałeś Regulusa Blacka? – Obiecał sobie, że nigdy nie poruszy tego tematu, ale wiedział, że Severus Snape był w jakiś sposób połączony z jego pochodzeniem. Mężczyzna _wiedział_, że Izar uwarzył na swoim trzecim roku Eliksir Dziedziczności. Dlaczego nigdy nie porozmawiał o tym z Izarem, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę to, że uczniom nie wolno było zabierać składników z jego osobistego magazynku?

Izar pamiętał, jak kilku Gryfonów ukradło należące do Snape'a składniki. Mężczyzna wlepił im trzymiesięczny szlaban i odebrał tak wiele punktów, że Gryffindor nie miał już żadnej nadziei na wygranie Pucharu Domów.

Ale Snape milczał, kiedy Izar nie raz, ale _dwa_ razy zabrał składniki potrzebne do uwarzenia Eliksiru Dziedziczności. Nie potrafił tego zrozumieć.

Albo Severus miał do niego taką słabość, że przymykał oko na zniknięcie swoich składników, albo rozumiał ciekawość Izara względem swojego pochodzenia.

Zgadywał, że nie chodziło o to pierwsze.

- Znałem. – Postawa Snape'a uległa zmianie. Izar zauważył, jak ramiona mężczyzny zesztywniały, a mięśnie na szyi napięły się. Grafitowo-zielone oczy przesunęły się na palce nauczyciela, zauważając, że te raz po raz zginają się w geście, który zwykle pojawiał się, kiedy nauczyciel próbował się uspokoić.

- Wiedziałeś, że był moim ojcem, prawda? – oskarżył chłodno Izar.

Snape zatrzymał się i szybko odwrócił do Izara, spoglądając z góry na niższego czarodzieja. Nauczyciel wyglądał na złego, niemal urażonego.

- Miałem tylko swoje podejrzenia, które potwierdziły się dopiero, kiedy dorosłeś. Chciałbyś, abym ci powiedział, gdybym wiedział od samego początku?

- Nie – odparł Izar z taką pewnością, że spojrzenie Snape'a złagodniało. – Byłem po prostu ciekawy czy wiedziałeś, to wszystko. – Izar spojrzał chłodno na mężczyznę, po czym odwrócił się i kontynuował swoją drogę ku Wielkiej Sali. Nie był zły na to, że Snape ukrywał tę informację. W końcu oboje jego rodzice zrobili wszystko, by to ukryć.

- Jest dobrym człowiekiem. – Nadszedł do niego zza pleców ponury głos nauczyciela.

Izar odwrócił się, mrużąc oczy.

- _Jest?_ – Broda Snape'a uniosła się, a jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu. – Powiedziano mi, że Regulus Black został zamordowany za akt zdrady Czarnego Pana. Próbujesz wmówić mi, że jest inaczej? – Nie dał mężczyźnie okazji do zaprzeczenia lub potwierdzenia. Zamiast tego, kontynuował swoją tyradę: - Bo mogę zapewnić, że mnie to nie obchodzi, bez względu na to, jaka jest odpowiedź. Dla mnie jest martwy. I na zawsze taki pozostanie. – Po chwili zauważył, że jego ręce trzęsły się.

Wziął głęboki oddech, panując nad temperamentem. Nie chciał rozładowywać swojej złości na nauczycielu eliksirów.

- Dziękuję za pomoc, profesorze, doceniam ją. Ale jeśli chodzi o _niego_, nigdy więcej nie chcę o tym mówić.

Odwrócił się i pospiesznie opuścił lochy.

_Regulus __Black __jest __martwy._

To właśnie cały czas powtarzał sobie teraz w głowie, próbując powstrzymać palące go ostre uczucie zdrady.


	8. Część I Rozdział 8

Tłumaczyła **Panna Mi**. Betowała cudowna **Himitsu**, której z całego serca dziękuję za poświęcony czas.

Dziękuję również wszystkim tym, którzy zostawili komentarz pod ostatnimi rozdziałami. Dziękuję za miłe, pełne entuzjazmu słowa, które się w nich pojawiły, a także za rady, których mi w nich udzieliliście. Jak już możliwe, że zauważyliście, zgodnie z waszymi sugestiami wrzuciłam tutaj również wcześniejsze, przetłumaczone przez Ebony rozdziały. Odzew był naprawdę duży, znacznie większy niż sądziłam, że będzie, co bardzo, bardzo mnie ucieszyło. Dziękuję wam za to. Dzisiaj jeszcze odpowiadam na wszystkie komentarze nieco niżej, ale myślę, że z powodu znacznie większej niż w trakcie tłumaczenia UL różnicy czasowej pomiędzy dodawaniem kolejnych rozdziałów rozpocznę odpowiadanie użytkownikom zarejestrowanym przez prywatne wiadomości. Jeżeli więc ktoś sobie tego nie życzy, proszę, aby po prostu dał mi o tym znać. Reszta będzie, tak jak do tej pory, mogła przeczytać kilka słów ode mnie przed nowym rozdziałem.

**Exciter**, bardzo cieszy mnie twój entuzjazm. Sprawa tego, dlaczego Harry nie jest Harrisonem, a Izarem wyjaśni się nieco później. Nic więcej nie będę więc na razie na ten temat mówiła. Co do starszego Riddle'a - jeżeli jesteś zainteresowana, to na profilu autorki jest link do galerii (hasło: Izar) i tam między innymi mamy kilka eleganckich rysunków do tego ficka, między innymi właśnie podsekretarza Riddle'a. Ostrzegam tylko, że mogą występować spojlery. Polecam więc od razu zjechać na sam dół i zerkać tylko na cztery pierwsze linijki od dołu - szczególnie polecam cztery sketch. Może to pomoże trochę wyobraźni :). O Lily powiem tylko tyle, że to szalenie interesująca postać. Co do ostrzeżeń przed slashem - niestety czułam się zobowiązana do ich napisania. Zdecydowanie nie wszyscy lubią slash, są też czytelnicy płci męskiej, którzy bez odpowiednich ostrzeżeń mogliby mieć dość duży żal za niedoinformowanie o specyfice ficka. Mogę jednak zapewnić, że nie zdradzę na temat tego slashu żadnych innych informacji. **Kraken**, Izar kanonicznym Potterem jest bardzo luźno. Jego matką jest Lily, nazwisko, które miało być imieniem, ma coś wspólnego z Harrym, po części jego wygląd zgodny jest z kanoniczym, ale dużą rolę odgrywa tutaj AU i, no cóż, ocenianie, na ile jest on Harrym, a na ile postacią zupełnie niezwiązaną z naszym bliznowatym bohaterem zostawiam już każdemu z osobna. Ja tylko przekazuję informacje podane przez autorkę :). Fick sam w sobie jest cudny, przewspaniały, przynajmniej w mojej opinii. Naprawdę warto go przeczytać - w oryginale, tłumaczeniu, jakkolwiek, wszystko jedno. Po prostu warto go znać :). Taa, w ficku występuje dużo różnych postaci o różnych charakterach. I tak już jest, że wiele osób najmniej z tego ficka lubi właśnie Izara. Ale poczekaj, o prostu... poczekaj :). Co do długości rozdziałów to, no cóż, no tak, są zdecydowanie dłuższe - zwłaszcza później. **Shailila**, mnie natomiast cieszy, że z takim entuzjazmem podchodzisz do mojego wyboru ficka do tłumaczenia :). Cieszę się, że nie wpadły ci w oko żadne błędy - staramy się z betą wszystko wyłapać, ale nie zawsze jest to takie proste, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Miło też wiedzieć, że slash nie przeszkadza. Naprawdę bałam się, że wiele osób z góry odrzuci ten fick z powodu, no cóż, nie tyle samego slashu, co pary, jaka w nim występuje. Sprawa Regulusa jak najbardziej zostanie rozwinięta, to mogę obiecać. **DoraiO**, bardzo dziękuję za komentarz. Miło jest mi słyszeć, że udało mi się sprostać poziomowi, jaki postawiła poprzednia tłumaczka. Z pewnością poniosło mnie to na duchu :). **Ignis M.S**, masz rację, Epic Solemnity to wybitna pisarka LV/HP, zresztą nie tylko, bo ma bardzo duży udział również w tworzeniu pary HP/Fenrir G. Ale z chęcią wytłumaczę swoją decyzję - zawsze uważałam, że jeżeli mam już tłumaczyć, to niech będzie to coś, co nie będzie marnotrawstwem mojego czasu, coś, co naprawdę jest warte przetłumaczenia. "Death of Toady" takie jest. To klasyka, coś, co naprawdę warto znać. I takie właśnie ficki chcę przedstawiać ludziom - bo mi naprawdę wszystko jedno, czy ktoś przeczyta moje tłumaczenia, czy wspaniały oryginał. Jeżeli tylko dzięki mojemu tłumaczeniu w jakikolwiek sposób zapozna się z takim fickiem, osiągnę to, co chciałam. Ale jak najbardziej nie odbieram tego jako zniechęty. Doskonale wiem, jak trudne wzięłam na siebie zadanie, kiedy wybierałam _taki_ fick, wiedziałam, że będzie niósł ze sobą duże oczekiwania i dzięki takim słowom, jakie napisałaś, miejmy nadzieję zachowam jeszcze większą ostrożność przy tłumaczeniu, włożę w nie jeszcze więcej wysiłku. A to, miejmy nadzieję, zaowocuje w jakości. Dziękuję za radę dotyczącą wrzucenia wcześniejszych rozdziałów - początkowo nie chciałam ich tutaj publikować, bo niestety nie udało mi się skontaktować z Ebony i uzyskać na to zgody. Okazało się jednak, że rzeczywiście wszystkim wygodniej jest, kiedy rozdziały znajdują się w jednym miejscu, mogę mieć więc tylko nadzieję, że Ebony nie będzie miała mi niczego za złe. **Raisa**, bardzo miło mi słyszeć, że z takim entuzjazmem podchodzisz do tego tłumaczenia. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że uda mi się sprostać twoim oczekiwaniom ;). Izar... Izar rzeczywiście jest dość specyficzną i nielubianą przez wielu postacią. Chyba Riddle znów wziął dla siebie wszystkie pochwały. I, ach, no tak, ostatnie rozdziały - tak dużo jeszcze do nich zostało, że nawet jeszcze o nich nie myślałam, ale masz rację, przeżycie ich od nowa będzie z pewnością ciekawe. No i masz rację - Regulus będzie ujawniał się nam powoli, krok po kroku. Wspomnianego przez ciebie błędu niestety nie udało mi się odszukać - spróbuję jeszcze raz później, kiedy będę miała trochę więcej czasu :). **Jousette**, tak, wiem, co masz na myśli. "Gdy umiera dzisiaj" jest zdecydowanie inny niż UL. Ale Riddle jest tutaj równie ciekawy, chociaż na razie może być to jeszcze niezauważalne. A Louis jako Dudley - nigdy tak na to nie patrzyłam, chociaż teraz wydaje mi się to oczywiste. Masz rację! :) **Itami**, och, Boże, zgadzam się z tobą, całkowicie, HP/LV to najcudowniejsza para pod słońcem! Jak już pisałam w odpowiedzi do Exciter (proszę, zerknij na nią) warto spojrzeć do albumu, w którym znajduje się kilka ciekawych szkiców Riddle'a. Może to pomoże trochę wyobraźni :). Akcji i postaci, które się pojawiam, nie będę zdradzała, ale uwierz mi, Izar doskonale pasuje do Ravenclawu i jego przynależność domowa nie powinna jakoś szczególnie przeszkadzać w czasie lektury :). Charakter Toma jest... inny, ale z pewnością równie intrygujący, interesujący. Powinien ci się spodobać. I masz rację co do Izara - jego imię jak najbardziej pasuje do Blacków :). Więcej niż jeden rozdział w miesiącu będzie z pewnością po maju. Wcześniej - śmiem wątpić, chociaż nie traćcie nadziei. I trzymam za słowo - naprawdę z wielką przyjemnością będzie mi się czytać twoje komentarze :). **slimarwen**, bardzo się cieszę, że fic ci się podoba. Charakter Toma nie powinien cię zawieść - jest on naprawdę interesującą postacią. Severus... no cóż, wydaje mi się normalny, aczkolwiek dawno nie czytałam kanonu, więc moje pojęcie normalności może być leciutko przesunięte. O Regulusie i Lily nic na razie nie mówię - wszystko wyjaśni się w swoim czasie :). A Turniej, no cóż, na razie pozostawię to bez komentarza - cokolwiek się wydarzy, nie będzie źle :). **Evolution**, no cóż, mogę cię jedynie wspierać w postanowieniu, chociaż mam nadzieję, że wytrwanie w nim nie będzie trudne. A jak nie to, no cóż, trudno :). Przynajmniej będę wiedziała, że to opowiadanie /naprawdę/ ci się podoba ;). A to mnie cieszy. Nad literówkami i niezgrabnymi sformułowaniami postaram się w takim razie popracować, kiedy będę miała czas, przejrzę ten tekst jeszcze raz, może uda mi się coś wyłapać :). Więcej niż jeden rozdział na miesiąc będzie z pewnością po maju, ale do tego czasu niestety raczej pozostanę przy tym jednym rozdziale na miesiąc - nad czym też wielce ubolewam, uwierz mi. I, och tak, czytanie tłumaczenia czegoś, co się już czytało, rzeczywiście jest bardzo dziwne. Znam to :). Angel, angel... och, Boże, uwierzysz, że zupełnie umknęło mi takie sformułowanie? Toż to wstyd, prawda? W każdym razie nie, nie wiem, myślę, że będę się tym martwiła, kiedy nadejdzie na to czas :). **Anne Marie Adler**, dziękuję za komentarz i radę. Rzeczywiście w końcu wrzuciłam tutaj wszystkie rozdziały i przyznam, że duży wpływ na to miało twoje wspomnienie o urządzeniach mobilnych. Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że Ebony nie będzie miała niczego za złe :). Mam także nadzieję, że uda mi się nie zepsuć tłumaczenia - w każdym razie obiecuję, że zrobię wszystko, co tylko w mojej mocy, aby było ono jak najlepsze. **Himitsu**, pozwól, że cię pominę, bo właściwie komentarz nie za bardzo skierowany był do mnie ;). **Aleksa**, ja się natomiast cieszę, że z takim entuzjazmem podchodzisz do tego tłumaczenia. Myślę, że warto zapoznać się z tym fickiem i cieszę się, że będę mogła ci to umożliwić :). Nie chcę zdradzać zbytnio fabuły, ale Izar z pewnością będzie chciał zaspokoić swoją ciekawość. Tyle mogę powiedzieć :). **Mangho**, zła, zła skrzynka! Chociaż cieszę się, że ostatecznie udało ci się tutaj trafić :). **Meerevel**, tak to już jest, że wiele ludzi właśnie Izara najmniej w tym opowiadaniu lubi. Chociaż da się go lubić. Po prostu trzeba dać mu możliwość odejścia od postaci Harry'ego i spojrzeć na niego bardziej... otwarcie :). Cieszę się, że czytało ci się dobrze. Fabuły rzeczywiście właściwie nawet jeszcze nie liznęliśmy - na razie powoli poznajemy jej zarys, ale wszystko przed nami. Powoli, powolutku się w nią zagłębiamy. **Sizzu**, mnie również było bardzo szkoda, gdy Ebony zaprzestała tłumaczenia. Czytałam ten fic już wcześniej, zanim pojawił się on na Mirriel i gorąco kibicowałam jej w tłumaczeniu. Niestety nie udało jej się dobrnąć zbyt daleko. Nowe rozdziały będą pojawiały się powoli, ale systematycznie, to mogę obiecać. Nie mam obecnie niestety zbyt wiele czasu na tłumaczenie, ale z pewnością nie mam zamiaru porzucić go przed skończeniem ostatniego rozdziału drugiej części :).

Miłego czytania!

* * *

**Gdy ****umiera ****dzisiaj**

**Część ****pierwsza**

**Rozdział ****ósmy**

Izar, wbrew swoim wcześniejszym oczekiwaniom, wcale nie musiał przemycać się chyłkiem do Wielkiej Sali, gdyż po brzegi wypełniona była ona uczniami i pracownikami Ministerstwa. Francuskim, norweskim i brytyjskim urzędnikom udało się jakoś ścisnąć razem przy stole dla nauczycieli, tak samo jak poważanym dyrektorkom i dyrektorom wszystkich trzech szkół.

W chwili obecnej dyrektor Dumbledore stał na złotym podium, przemawiając do znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu ludzi. Na policzkach Izara pojawił się rumieniec, kiedy kilku uczniów na dźwięk otwieranych drzwi odwróciło ku niemu swoje głowy. Jego twarz pozostała bez wyrazu, kiedy szybko zrobił kilka kroków w stronę stołu Ravenclawu. Terry Boot, piątoroczny Krukon, jak co roku zajął mu koło siebie miejsce.

Izar usiadł z wdziękiem, ukrywając się w tłumie uczniów. Dumbledore na szczęście nie przerwał swojej mowy, opowiadając o goszczeniu innych szkół, szacunku i dobrej, sportowej rywalizacji.

Odchylił się nieco, spostrzegłszy wchodzącego bocznymi drzwiami Snape'a. Mężczyzna usiadł obok Minerwy McGonagall i okazało się, że zaledwie dwa krzesła dzieliły go od Toma Riddle'a. Czarny Pan obserwował siadającego na swoim miejscu Severusa, a następnie jego brązowe oczy przesunęły się wzdłuż sali do Izara. Wyraz twarzy czarodzieja był równie nieodgadniony co Snape'a, ukrywając przed wszystkimi jego myśli. Izar spojrzał wyzywająco na mężczyznę. Nawet ze swojego miejsca był w stanie wyczuć jego magię. Kuła go ostro, dając do zrozumienia, że Czarny Pan nie był zbyt zadowolony.

Mając tak blisko siebie zarówno Czarnego Pana, jak i Dumbledore'a, Izarowi z trudem przychodziło kontrolowanie własnego drżenia. Chociaż przechodzące go dreszcze były małe, i tak strasznie nie podobało mu się ponowne reagowanie w taki sposób na wyczuwanie potężnych aur. Jasne, mogło być to praktyczne, ale niosło ze sobą również problemy. Wiedział, że trochę czasu zajmie mu przyzwyczajenie się do przebywania w towarzystwie tych dwóch czarodziei, kiedy znajdowali się oni tak blisko siebie. W końcu trochę ponad dwa lata zajęło mu obycie się z samym Hogwartem. Zamek miał w sobie magię, która wpływała na Izara tak samo jak połączenie ze sobą tych dwóch mężczyzn.

Przez krótką chwilę zastanawiał się, czy Dumbledore był świadomy alternatywnej osobowości Toma Riddle'a. Nawet jeśli stary dyrektor był czasem trochę stuknięty, Izar wiedział, że był równie genialny, co każdy inny uczony. Musiał mieć jakieś podejrzenia, nawet jeśli Lord Voldemort nie objawił się jeszcze oficjalnie światu.

- …proszę, powitajcie nowego nauczyciela obrony przed czarną magią, profesora Syriusza Blacka.

Izar odwrócił szybko wzrok od fałszywych brązowych oczu Riddle'a i przeniósł go na przedstawionego przez dyrektora mężczyznę. Twarz Izara zbladła całkowicie, kiedy przyglądał się, jak mężczyzna wstał ze swojego miejsca, ukłonił się lekko i uśmiechnął do klaskających uczniów.

Izar nie klaskał. Siedział tylko, wpatrując się w nieznajomego. Syriusz Black. Izar szybko powrócił pamięcią do drzewa rodowego rodziny Blacków. Jeśli się nie mylił, Syriusz był bratem Regulusa. Co znaczyło, że był wujkiem Izara.

Izar i Syriusz byli trochę podobni – mieli te same ciemne, falowane, niemal kręcone włosy i szare oczy. Syriusz był bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną, a przynajmniej na tyle, by chłopiec mógł być pewny, że usłyszał w swoim życiu wiele komplementów. Miał w sobie zdawkową elegancję Blacków i ich ostre, arystokratyczne rysy. Na tym jednak kończyły się ich podobieństwa. Syriusz był szerszy, bardziej męski. Niemal szelmowski. Jego szare oczy były także ciemniejsze, nie tak jaskrawe i jasne co Izara.

Spojrzenie Syriusza omiotło salę i dostrzegło Izara, zatrzymując się na nim spośród wszystkich klaszczących uczniów. Mężczyzna zachwiał się, po czym usiadł.

_Idiota __z __ciebie_ – zganił się Izar. Musiał wyglądać jak głupiec, siedząc tak bezczynnie i tylko wpatrując się nieszczęśliwie w Syriusza Blacka.

Próbując roztoczyć wokół siebie aurę nonszalancji, Izar odwrócił wzrok od Syriusza i ze swobodą spojrzał na zaczarowany sufit. Przecież mężczyzna z pewnością nie mógł go rozpoznać, prawda? Nie był _aż __tak_ podobny do jego brata. Syriusz Black zachwiał się prawdopodobne dlatego, że zaskoczyło go, iż uczeń spoglądał na niego z taką nieroztropnością. Chwytając kielich, który stał obok jego talerza, Izar wziął z niego łyk i odwrócił się od stołu nauczycielskiego, skutecznie ukrywając swoją twarz.

- Profesor Black na rok zawiesił swoją działalność jako aurora i zgodził się nauczać uczniów Hogwartu. Mam nadzieję, że ciepło go tutaj powitacie. Posiada obfitą wiedzę na temat swojego przedmiotu – kontynuował Dumbledore. – A teraz nadeszła chwila na to, na co wszyscy czekacie – _ucztę_.

Kiedy ostatnie słowo opuściło jego usta, stół przy którym siedział Izar ugiął się pod ciężarem różnego rodzaju jedzenia. Po Wielkiej Sali przetoczył się zadowolony szmer i uczniowie zaczęli się zajadać.

Izar przyłapał się na tym, że jego wzrok kieruje się na błyszczący puchar Turnieju Trójmagicznego i drewnianą Czarę Ognia. Najwyraźniej oba obiekty zostały odsłonięte przed jego przybyciem, czym wcale nie czuł się rozczarowany. Czytał już kiedyś o tym Turnieju i wiedział, że mogą uczestniczyć w nim tylko osoby, które ukończyły szesnaście lat. Izar sądził, że wszystko to było wyłącznie Turniejem Sławy. Po nic był cały ten robiony wokół niego szum.

- Dobrze spędziłeś wakacje? – zapytał Terry Boot tak cicho, że jego głos niemal zagłuszony został przez hałas panujący w Wielkiej Sali.

Izar zerknął krótko na Boota, nakładając sobie na talerz trochę ziemniaczanego purée. On i Terry dogadywali się nawet dość dobrze od kiedy zostali przydzieleni. Żaden z nich nie był jednak zbytnio rozmowny, obaj lubili ciszę. Terry był mądrym czarodziejem, jak wielu Krukonów, chociaż nie przeskoczył roku jak Izar. Spoglądał teraz na Izara swoimi inteligentnymi, niebieskimi oczami, podczas gdy piaszczystobrązowe włosy opadły mu na twarz. Najwyraźniej Draco Malfoy nie był jedynym, który urósł w czasie wakacji.

Harrison odwrócił wzrok. Wydawało mu się, że on sam w kwestii fizycznego starzenia się zamarł w jakimś martwym punkcie. Wszyscy wokół niego dojrzewali, a on wciąż czuł się jak mały chłopiec.

- Genialnie – odpowiedział ironicznie. Lewa ręka wisiała nieporadnie u jego boku, kiedy prawą bezczynnie bawił się ziemniakami. – A twoje? Udało ci się przeczytać wszystko na nadchodzący rok?

- Udało. Zapytałbym cię o to samo, ale już znam odpowiedź. – Terry wysłał mu mały, kwaśny uśmiech, zanim znów wrócił w ciszy do swojego posiłku. Izar zamarł, spoglądając na niego z ukosa. Boot sprawiał dzisiaj wrażenie nieco bardziej apatycznego, a może nawet zgorzkniałego.

- Jesteś _pewien_, że znasz na to odpowiedź? – drażnił się Harrison, chcąc dowiedzieć się, dlaczego postawa Terry'ego tak bardzo zmieniła się w ciągu wakacji. Chłopiec zwykle był elokwentny i nigdy w życiu nie powiedział niczego zgryźliwego.

Niebieskie oczy uparcie wpatrywały się w talerz.

- Znam odpowiedź, Izarze. Ominąłeś rok. To chyba oczywiste, że skończyłeś zadane na lato prace domowe, by od razu na początku dobrze wypaść. Nie chciałbyś przecież zostać przeniesiony z powrotem do swojego właściwego poziomu, prawda?

Ach. O to chodziło. Terry był wyraźnie zazdrosny, że Izarowi udało się ominąć rok nauki. Nigdy wcześniej nie było powodu, dla którego ktoś miałby czuć coś takiego względem Izara. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś wyraził zazdrość o coś, co posiadał.

- Mojego właściwego poziomu? – powtórzył z powątpieniem Izar. Ich rozmowa była nieco stłumiona przez głośną paplaninę, która rozbrzmiewała w Wielkiej Sali. Uczniowie Durmstrangu i Beauxbatons dodawali jedynie jeszcze więcej hałasu, zwiększając i tak już duży harmider sali. – Myślisz, że powinienem być na piątym roku?

Terry westchnął, a na jego twarzy pojawiła się frustracja.

- Nie powiedziałem tego, Izarze. – Chłopiec dźgnął jedną ze znajdujących się na jego talerzu kiełbasek. – Prawdę mówiąc, uważam, że jesteś mądrym czarodziejem. Z drugiej strony jednak, każdy Krukon jest mądry. Po prostu nigdy nie widzieliśmy niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że powinieneś przeskoczyć rok.

_My._

Izar rozejrzał się, zauważając spojrzenia kilku Krukonów. Ich stół był tego wieczoru niezwykle spokojny. Oczywiście zwykle nie obnosili się ze swoim entuzjazmem tak wylewnie jak Puchoni czy Gryfoni, ale i tak bywało u nich głośniej niż u Ślizgonów. Dzisiaj jednak, zwłaszcza starsi uczniowie, byli spokojni i przysłuchiwali się jego słowom.

Napotkał wzrok Granger. Wyraz twarzy szlamy bez wątpienia wskazywał na ciekawość. Pokręcił nosem, opuszczając wzrok na talerz. Niech myślą, że nie był w stanie pominąć roku. To nie w jego stylu było nieznośne wymachiwanie ręką w czasie zajęć i przerywanie profesorom za każdym razem, kiedy ci popełniali w czasie swojego wykładu jakiś błąd. Nie był kimś, kto się przechwalał ani kimś, kto się pysznił.

- Wszyscy mówią, że musisz trochę bardziej się wykazać, Izarze. Przynieść uznanie Domowi Ravenclaw, jeżeli naprawdę jesteś „prawdziwym geniuszem" – mruknął cicho Boot, którego głos na te ostatnie słowa stał się szydzący.

- Wierz w co chcesz, Boot – odpowiedział ostro Harrison, podnosząc głos, aby wszyscy go słyszeli. – Nie zmienię swojego sposobu zachowywania się tylko dlatego, że mój Dom pragnie uznania. – Swoimi grafitowo-zielonymi oczami starał się napotkać spojrzenie każdego ucznia Ravenclawu. – Jeśli jego członkowie chcą uznania, niech sami zaczną używać swojej _niezwykłej _inteligencji. – Izar spokojnie odłożył widelec, prostując się. – Niestety jednak, jeśli tę inteligencję oceniać poprzez wydarzenia dzisiejszego wieczoru, to z wielkim bólem muszę stwierdzić, że nigdy nie uzyskają powszechnego uznania.

Po tych słowach wstał od stołu Ravenclawu, trochę wstydząc się nazwać go teraz swoim Domem. Wyszedł z Wielkiej Sali z wysoko podniesioną głową.

Ucieczka od gorącego i głośnego pomieszczenia przyniosła Izarowi niewielką ulgę, połączoną jednak z samotnością i surowym brakiem towarzystwa.

Zaczął kierować się do wieży Ravenclawu, oświetlony przez przygaszone pochodnie. Im wyżej się wspinał, tym bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że to nie samotność go tak dręczyła, a poczucie zagubienia. Czy to możliwe, by ktoś czuł się zagubiony, kiedy doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, gdzie się znajduje?

Dlaczego w takim razie czuł się, jak gdyby stanął w miejscu, a czas wokół niego mknął dalej? Dlaczego czuł się, jak gdyby spadał i wokół niego nie było niczego stabilnego, czego mógłby się złapać? Nie było niczego, co powstrzymałoby go przed upadkiem, a on bał się dotrzeć do dna.

A może już do niego dotarł?

Jego ramię pulsowało boleśnie, zmuszając go do zatrzymania się na schodach. Jego twarz wykrzywiła się w bólu. Pozwolił sobie na osunięcie się na poręcz, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie było w pobliżu nikogo, kto mógłby zauważyć tę chwilę słabości. Ukrył twarz w prawej ręce, wzdychając boleśnie, świadomy łez, które chciały wyciec z jego oczu.

Izar kiedyś przyrzekł sobie, że nigdy nie będzie nikogo potrzebował, żadnych przyjaciół, żadnego wsparcia, ale co mu z tego przychodziło, gdy musiał zaakceptować czyjąś pomoc?

Należał teraz do kogoś innego. Znak na jego ramieniu był tego wystarczającym dowodem. Nie za bardzo obchodziła go sprawa, którą przez to wspierał; nie obchodziła go ekstynkcja* mugoli. _Obchodziło_ go za to nieustanne przypominanie mu o tym, że nie może decydować o swoich własnych działaniach.

Z drugiej strony pojawiał się jego Dom. Nigdy wcześniej nie miał problemów z Ravenclawem. Był on jego domem, jego schronieniem przed Ślizgonami, którzy spoglądali z góry na ludzi z nieczystą krwią. Zawsze czuł się w nim mile widziany. Teraz jednak, kiedy otrzymał szansę na osiągnięcie sukcesu, jego współdomownicy zaślepieni byli własną zawiścią i dyskryminacją. Uważali, że nie jest tego wart, wstydzili się go tylko dlatego, że nie był powszechnie znany. Bo nie był czołową twarzą Ravenclawu.

Miał problemy nie tylko ze Znakiem i swoim Domem, ale również z tendencją spadkową w wynikach swoich eksperymentów, w swojej wiedzy. Oczywiście, większość jego letniej pracy w Ministerstwie związana była ze Zmieniaczami Czasu, ale i tak miał dobre półtorej tygodnia na pracowanie nad własnymi wynalazkami. I pod tym względem absolutnie nic mu się nie udało. Zawiódł.

Severus twierdził, że Izar miał dużo na głowie i to dlatego nie mógł się skoncentrować.

Jeśli tak właśnie było, musiał pozbyć się tych wszystkich głupich obaw. Wiedza była dla niego wszystkim. Gdyby nie miał swoich naukowych zdolności, wydawało mu się, że nie miałby właściwie niczego.

Pierwszą przeszkodą, którą musiał pokonać, był jego Dom. Czy naprawdę takie ważne było, co sobie o nim myśleli?

Izar wyprostował się na schodach, próbując uspokoić się, kiedy rozmyślał nad odpowiedzią na to pytanie. Nie, to, co sobie o nim myśleli, nie było ważne. Izar stawiał już czoła większym zdradom, zdecydowanie poważniejszym niż kilkoro dzieci, które po prostu mu zazdrościło.

Właściwie powinien z łatwością poradzić sobie z tą sytuacją w swoim Domu. Jak już wcześniej zauważył, nikt nigdy przedtem nie był o niego zazdrosny. Czy nie powinien czuć dumy z powodu tego, że istniało teraz coś, co wywyższało go ponad innych uczniów? Z pewnością nigdy nie pozwoliłby sobie na pysznienie się swoim przeskokiem na wyższy rocznik, ale stojąc tutaj, na schodach, zdał sobie sprawę, że w końcu mógł czuć się pewny, _dumny_.

Izar uśmiechnął się powściągliwie, chociaż jego oczy były zbyt ciemne, by mogły okazywać jego zadowolenie. Problem, jaki miał ze swoim Domem, z łatwością zniknął z jego umysłu, zabierając ze sobą trochę ciężaru, jaki Izar czuł na swoich ramionach. Gdzieś w odległych zakamarkach swojego umysłu zdał sobie sprawę, że mediuje**, oczyszcza swój umysł dokładnie tak, jak robią to oklumenci.

Jednak zawsze będzie istniał _jeden_ problem, którego nie będzie w stanie pozbyć się za pomocą medytacji. Było nim jego pochodzenie. Izar pragnął nigdy nie wspominać o całej tej sprawie. Spędził najbardziej bezbronne lata swojego życia nie posiadając żadnego opiekuna. A teraz, kiedy miał piętnaście lat, minął już etap, kiedy musiał na kimkolwiek polegać. Był teraz niezależny i chciał, aby tak pozostało do końca jego życia. Posiadanie rodziców niczego by już teraz nie zmieniło. Byliby tylko dodatkowym ciężarem, z którym Izar nie był w stanie sobie poradzić – zwłaszcza ze strony Lily Potter.

Prychnął, spoglądając na swoje powiększone ramię. Z drugiej strony, był też Regulus. Severusowi Snape'owi prawdopodobnie wymsknęło się, iż Regulus może nadal żyć. Ale czy aby na pewno była to omyłka? Izar uważał, że Mistrz Eliksirów był zbyt mądry, aby coś takiego mogło przez przypadek wymknąć się z jego ust. Może próbował skierować Izara ku Regulusowi? Może z Regulusem związana była jakaś większa tajemnica? Bo, oczywiście, jeśli Regulus żył, chociaż Czarny Pan uważał go za martwego, _musiała_ być to tajemnica.

Głosy uczniów rozbrzmiały w całym zamku, kiedy ci tłumnie wylali się z Wielkiej Sali. Skrzywił się, zastanawiając, jak wiele czasu tak naprawdę spędził na staniu w tej ciemnej klatce schodowej.

Izar pochylił się nad schodami, obserwując wychodzących uczniów. Nawet z miejsca, w którym stał, widział ogarniającą ich ciała ekscytację, ramiona napięte z powodu radości wywołanej powrotem do Hogwartu. Do tego wszystkiego, z powodu ogłoszenia Turnieju Trójmagicznego, na ich policzkach pojawił się dodatkowy rumieniec, a w ich oczach nowy błysk.

Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że musi zostawić za sobą przeszłość i patrzeć w przyszłość.

Tak, był biedny, samotny i dyskryminowany. Ale, szczerze mówiąc, jedynym, co mogło w tej chwili obchodzić Izara, była jego przyszłość, która miała przynieść ze sobą coś o wiele lepszego.

Z tą właśnie myślą Izar wyprostował swoje ramiona i zszedł po schodach, oddalając się od Pokoju Wspólnego Ravenclawu. Jego kroki były szybkie i Krukon miał nadzieję, że nie było zbyt późno.

- Izar… - zawołał Boot, kiedy go mijał.

Ale Harrison zignorował go, szybko schodząc z ostatnich schodów.

Kiedy jego stopa uderzyła w ostatni stopień, jego oczy szybko przesunęły się po hali wejściowej, mijając wielu uczniów Durmstrangu, Beauxbatons i Hogwartu, aż w końcu natrafiły na wysoką postać Toma Riddle'a.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Izar przeszedł przez salę. Riddle kierował się już ku wyjściu z zamku, bez wątpienia udając się do domu, by odpocząć od reszty polityków, z którymi znów będzie się musiał jutro tutaj spotkać. Ale Izar chciał się z nim spotkać _teraz_. Tylko ten jeden raz musiał ugiąć przed nim karku, by móc zaznać ulgi od tego płonącego bólu, który jak na razie jeszcze był trochę złagodzony. Miał również swoje podejrzenia odnośnie Znaku i jeśli to, co dzisiejszej nocy zrobi Czarny Pan, udowodni ich słuszność, Izar będzie mógł zagłębić się w badanie jego właściwości.

- Panie Riddle – zawołał Izar, a serce zamarło mu w gardle, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że mógł przybyć zbyt późno, by udało mu się złapać tego mężczyznę. Wtedy miałby przed sobą kolejną niespokojną noc, w czasie której budziłby się zalany zimnym potem, gdyby przez przypadek przewrócił się na lewe ramię. A wtedy jego koncentracja na zajęciach jutrzejszego ranka byłaby przerażająca. A tego roku _potrzebował_ pełnej czujności.

Jego głos jednak był zbyt cichy w tak rozległym holu. Pomiędzy Czarnym Panem a nim znajdowało się po prostu zbyt wielu uczniów.

Jednak, jakimś cudem, Riddle zatrzymał się. Mężczyzna obejrzał się przez ramię i jego wzrok natychmiast skierował się na Izara, chociaż dzieliło ich naprawdę wielu uczniów. Krukon zrobił krok do tyłu, oszołomiony tym, że mężczyzna go usłyszał. Jak to możliwe? Nawet sam Izar czuł, że jego głos zostaje zagłuszony przez paplaninę, która rozbrzmiewała w całym pomieszczeniu.

Wysoki uczeń stanął na linii jego wzroku. Izar warknął, czując ponowną nienawiść do swojego niskiego wzrostu. Odskoczył na bok, szukając Riddle'a.

Mężczyzny nigdzie nie było.

- Kurwa – szepnął przerażony… i wściekły. Jego wzrok przesunął się w stronę wyjścia, tylko po to, aby upewnić się, że Riddle nie stał w pobliżu drzwi. Ale mężczyzny nie było w zasięgu jego wzroku, prawdopodobnie już wyszedł.

Odwrócił się, gotów ponownie zwrócić się do Snape'a po Eliksir Słodkiego Snu. Ten przynajmniej na trochę pozbawi go tej nocy przytomności. Być może nawet nie obudziłoby go ramię. Kiedy tylko się jednak odwrócił, spotkał się z wysoką postacią Toma Riddle'a. Mężczyzna pojawił się tuż za nim.

- Język, panie Harrison. – Na twarzy polityka pojawił się uśmieszek, który odsłonił jego zaskakująco białe zęby.

Izar wziął uspokajający oddech, próbując utemperować swoje szaleńczo bijące serce. Mężczyzna po prostu pojawił się tak nagle. Na jego twarzy zamiast szoku wykwitło jednak opanowanie, Izar nie chciał bowiem wyglądać na zbytnio uległego.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy mógłbym porozmawiać z panem prywatnie?

Urok Riddle'a zniknął i mężczyzna skinął ostro głową. Zaczarowane, brązowe oczy przesunęły się po sali, po czym Czarny Pan zacisnął dłoń na ramieniu Izara, kierując go z dala od paplającej grupy, w stronę cieni.

- I tak chciałem porozmawiać z tobą i Severusem. Moje plany zmieniły się jednak, kiedy zauważyłem, że wcześniej opuszczasz Wielką Salę.

To nie wróżyło dobrze.

Izar pozwolił, by Czarny Pan zaprowadził go za kark do lochów, kierując ich dokładnie tą samą drogą, którą przebywał niecałą godzinę wcześniej. Tym razem jednak wydawało mu się wlec to w nieskończoność. Riddle milczał, a jego magia nie była zbyt uspokajająca. Owinęła się wokół niego, doprowadzając ciało Izara do drżenia. Izar wiedział, jak mogło skończyć się stawianie czoła Czarnemu Panu wtedy, kiedy ten był zły i był na to przygotowany.

Nie był jednak przygotowany na ostre wyładowania elektryczne w karku, przy jego bezpośrednim kontakcie z dłonią Czarnego Pana. Nie były one zbyt bolesne, a raczej przyjemne. Przypomniał sobie, że czuł je już wcześniej, za _każdym _razem, gdy dotykał skóry tego mężczyzny.

Riddle w końcu opuścił rękę, aby zapukać do drzwi Severusa.

Te otworzyły się cicho, jak gdyby Mistrz Eliksirów ich oczekiwał. Severus stał sztywno za biurkiem, obserwując ich swoimi ciemnymi oczami. Izar wszedł za Tomem, zamykając za sobą drzwi, skazując się tym na zagładę. Riddle niemal natychmiast wyciągnął swoją różdżkę, machając nią. Wydostała się z niej jasna, srebrzysta magia, niezwykle podobna do malutkich węży, wślizgując się na mury, uszczelniając je osłonami zapewniającymi prywatność.

Tom bez wahania machnął różdżką na Severusa. Izar obserwował, jak mężczyzna opada na kolana, a jego twarz wykrzywia się z bólu. Jak ciche zaklęcie mogło być tak bolesne? Izar czuł, że nie powinien być tak zaskoczony tym, iż Riddle był w stanie rzucać zaklęcia niewerbalne. Właściwie wcale nie zdziwiłoby go, gdyby Riddle mógł wykonywać nawet magię bezróżdżkową.

Izar poczuł na własnej skórze siłę niewerbalnego zaklęcia, kiedy Riddle rzucił je również i na niego. Podobnie do Severusa, Izar opadł na kolana, nie będąc w stanie utrzymać wagi swojego ciała, kiedy ogarnął je ból. Nie był to Cruciatus, nie tylko dlatego, że zostałby wychwycony w Hogwarcie, ale także dlatego, że odczuwany przez Izara ból nie był tak intensywny jak chłopak czytał, że powinien być, biorąc pod uwagę, że koncentrował się na nerwach, sprawiając, że ciało trzęsło się i przesuwało w sposób, którego nie byłby w stanie kontrolować.

Zanim mógłby tak naprawdę zacząć debatować na temat tego dokładnego zaklęcia, zostało one z niego zdjęte. Odetchnął z ulgą, pozostając na ziemi w odprężającej pozycji, próbując ułagodzić swoje nerwy. Poza tym, raczej nie byłoby właściwe stanie w obecności Czarnego Pana, zwłaszcza kiedy ten był zdecydowanie z niego niezadowolony.

- Wyraźnie powiedziałem wam obu, że pan Harrison ma skierować się po balsam konkretnie _do_ _mnie_. Co dało ci prawo, Severusie, do działania za moimi plecami i dania go chłopcu? – syknął ostro Voldemort, powoli i z zastanowieniem kierując się do Mistrza Eliksirów. Izar patrzył ze swojego miejsca na podłodze, jak czarny płaszcz Riddle'a przesuwał się magnetyzująco tam i z powrotem z każdym krokiem, jaki ten robił.

Chłopiec był prawie pewien, że gdyby Voldemort nie miał teraz na sobie swojego politycznego glamour, byłby dwa razy bardziej przerażający. Jednak nawet mimo tego szkarłatne oczy zajęły miejsca brązowych, rażąco kolidując z niewiarygodnie bladą skórą. Wyraz twarzy Riddle'a był ukryty i chłodny, podczas gdy jego magia i ton wypowiadanych słów świadczyły o jego surowym niezadowoleniu.

- To nie jego wina, mój Panie – wtrącił się cicho Izar, zanim Severus mógłby się odezwać. Riddle odwrócił się gwałtownie, badawczo napotykając wzrok Izara. – To ja byłem tym, który poprosił profesora Snape'a o balsam.

Izar zauważył kątem oka, że czarne oczy wbijają oceniająco swój wzrok w jego głowę. Nie spojrzał jednak na Mistrza Eliksirów. Obaj byli w uległej, pasywnej pozycji, która raniła ich dumę. Najlepiej byłoby, gdyby unikali ze sobą kontaktu wzrokowego, aby nie sprawić, by ich potulne pozycje stały się jeszcze bardziej upokarzające.

Riddle wydał z siebie zniesmaczony dźwięk. Nawet z miejsca, w którym się znajdował, Izar wiedział, że mężczyzna nie uwierzył w ani jedno jego słowo. Zamiast tego wydawał się obrzydzony tym, że Izar próbował wziąć winę na siebie.

- Nawet jeśli tak było, Severus powinien odmówić twojej prośbie. Słyszał na inicjacji, jaki był mój rozkaz – syknął Riddle, mrużąc oczy na klęczącą postać Izara. – Zdejmij swoją szatę. _Szybko._

Izar odrzucił od siebie zdziwienie wywołane tym nagłym rozkazem, zmagając się ze swoimi szatami. Wcześniejsza klątwa Czarnego Pana sprawiła, że jego ciało drżało. Nie pomogło mu w tym również to, iż jego lewa ręka płonęła z bólu; przypominając mu o powodzie, dla którego w ogóle zbliżył się dzisiaj do Czarnego Pana. Na szczęście udało mu się to zwalczyć i rozwiązać węzeł swojego krawatu. Zrzucił szatę wierzchnią. Kiedy skończył, Riddle już przykucał obok niego, wciąż mając na nosie swoje fałszywe okulary.

Trochę zaskoczyło go to, że Czarny Pan obniżył się w taki sposób. Izar myślał, że mężczyzna przynajmniej pozostanie w pozycji stojącej, okazując swoją dominację nad Severusem i Izarem.

Riddle chwycił biały rękaw Izara zaskakująco delikatnymi dłońmi i powoli podwinął jego materiał. Izar poczuł, że magia czarodzieja szybko staje się mroczniejsza, kiedy tylko jego ramię zostało ujawnione. Młody czarodziej zatrząsł się, próbując opanować drżenie wywołane taką bliskością potężnej, silnej magii i jej nieustannie zmieniającego się usposobienia.

- _Głupcze_ – syknął ostro Voldemort, a kiedy spojrzał na Izara, jego oczy były już całkowicie czerwone. – Jesteś głupcem – powtórzył mężczyzna, spoglądając ponownie na ramię.

Izar walczył z rumieńcem. Ale, jak wiele innych rzeczy, trudno było go kontrolować i w końcu poczuł, że jego kark i czubki uszu stają się czerwone. Na szczęście był pewien, że jego twarz i tak była już purpurowa z powodu gorączki, dzięki czemu nikt nie mógł zauważyć tego, że czuł się dotknięty komentarzem Czarnego Pana. Izar _nie _był głupcem.

- Jesteś zbyt dumny dla własnego dobra – szepnął Voldemort, a jego palce zacisnęły się wokół opuchniętego ramienia Izara. Krukon zaskomlał, przymykając oczy i ze wstydem odwracając twarz. – To rzadkie, ale istnieją przypadki, kiedy ciało czarodzieja odrzuca Znak, a co za tym idzie, również i balsam. Muszę wtedy osobiście usunąć infekcję z jego organizmu, ale mogę zrobić to tylko wtedy, gdy ten jest na tyle mądry, aby się o to do mnie zwrócić. W przeciwnym razie, kończy się utratą ramienia.

Oczy Izara rozszerzyły się. Odwrócił się, spoglądając na Riddle'a, przyglądając się temu, jak Czarny Pan uważnie bada jego ramię.

- Z pewnością nie będę musiał stracić swojej ręki – tchnął Izar, którego oczy były nieco rozszerzone, kiedy Riddle skierował na niego swój wzrok.

- _Z __pewnością_ będziesz, niestety – oznajmił spokojnie Riddle tonem, który nie okazywał niczego innego jak nieżyczliwego żalu. – Jednak – kontynuował Voldemort z błyskiem w oczach – istnieje lekarstwo, które z łatwością może to naprawić, pod jednym warunkiem.

Izar zerknął nieśmiało na Severusa. Wzrok mężczyzny utkwiony był w podłodze i wydawał się on niemal znudzony swoją obecną pozycją. Harrison wiedział jednak, że mężczyzna słucha uważnie każdego wypowiadanego słowa.

- Jakim? – zapytał cicho Izar, już bojąc się odpowiedzi.

Zimne palce rozciągnęły się po jego gardle i Czarny Pan bardzo nieznacznie pochylił do tyłu głowę Izara. Oczy mężczyzny rozświetlone były jakąś niezidentyfikowaną przez niego emocją, kiedy przesunęły się po delikatnych rysach twarzy chłopca.

- Musisz mnie o to poprosić, błagać. – Długie paznokcie otarły się o szyję Izara, tym razem uważając, aby nie przebić jego skóry. – Ugnij przede mną tę swoją uroczą szyjeczkę, panie Harrison.

Krótko mówiąc, Czarny Pan chciał poddaństwa Izara, jego uległości względem samego siebie.

Gdyby był to jakikolwiek inny ból, zaklęcie czy klątwa, Izar cierpiałby w milczeniu. Musiał przyznać, że mieszkanie w sierocińcu przez znaczną część jego życia zwiększyło jego tolerancję na ból. Złamał wiele kości i rozdarł wiele części swojej skóry. W końcu musiał nauczyć się, jak radzić sobie z bólem.

To jednak była zupełnie inna sytuacja. To miało wpływ na całe jego ciało i, co za tym idzie, na jego umysł. A jego umysł był najdrogocenniejszą rzeczą, jaką cenił sobie Izar.

- Ja… - zaczął niepewnie. Nigdy wcześniej nie prosił o pomoc. Trudno było mu zmusić się, aby takie słowa wyszły z jego ust. Na szczęście na twarzy Czarnego Pana nie było ani gorliwości, ani arogancji. Mężczyzna zamiast tego wyglądał na pełnego wyczekiwania i nieco wkurzonego. – Mój Panie, mógłbyś, proszę, uleczyć moje ramię? – Izar powiedział, wpatrują się w podłogę obok klęczącego Voldemorta.

Mężczyzna zamlaskał z niezadowoleniem, chwytając palcami brodę Izara.

- Spójrz mi w oczy. – Szkarłatne oczy napotkały spojrzenie Izara, nie pozwalając młodszemu czarodziejowi na odwrócenie wzroku. – Nie robię tego tylko dla własnej przyjemności, Izarze, chcę również, byś zaakceptował pomoc. Zbyt długo nie zezwalałeś sobie na to, by pozwolić komuś na wsparcie. Nadszedł czas, byś pozwolił lepszym od siebie na to, aby ci pomogli.

_Lepszym __ode __mnie._ Izar skrzywił się.

- Czy aby na pewno akceptuję pomoc, jeżeli jest to na mnie wymuszane? – Czarny Pan, zamiast się zezłościć, jak podejrzewał Izar, jedynie wykrzywił krótko usta, zanim wyraz jego twarzy stał się bardziej niecierpliwy. – _Nigdy_ więcej nie poproszę o pomoc – obiecał żarliwie Izar. Był świadom spinającego się w rogu pokoju Snape'a, ale nie był w stanie odwrócić wzroku od Voldemorta. Mężczyzna zdecydowanie nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. – Mój Panie, _proszę_, możesz uleczyć moje ramię?

Voldemort dość surowo puścił jego szczękę, znów chwytając ramię Izara.

Chłopiec zachłannie przypatrywał się działaniom mężczyzny. Mogły teraz albo potwierdzić podejrzenia Izara, albo przysporzyć nowych pytań na temat tego, jak pracował Znak.

Izar otworzył szeroko oczy, obserwując jak Czarny Pan przyciska ostro swoją różdżkę do Mrocznego Znaku. Krukon jęknął zza mocno zaciśniętych ust, marszcząc w bólu brwi. Musiał zachować przytomność. Bez względu na ból, _musiał_ to zobaczyć.

I tak po prostu, bez wypowiedzenia choćby jednego słowa, bez żadnego bazującego na łacinie zaklęcia, jego ramię powoli zaczęło się leczyć. Izar obserwował, jak jego palce wracają do swojego normalnego rozmiaru, a uczucie ożywienia powoli, ale nieustannie ogarniało całe jego ramię. Wydał z siebie zadowolony śmiech, czując lekkie zawroty głowy wywołane całą tą przepływającą przez niego magią.

Jego ciało mimowolnie pochyliło się do przodu i Izar uświadomił sobie, że oddycha głęboko w szaty Voldemorta. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo próbował oddalić się od Czarnego Pana, jego ciało było jak sparaliżowane, prawie tak, jak gdyby jego mięśnie zamieniły się w jakąś breję. Dlatego zamknął oczy, ogarnięty męskim i ostrym zapachem Riddle'a.

Jego ramię… było takie _dobre_.

Izar miał nadzieję, że się nie ślini. Trochę trudno było nad tym zapanować, kiedy całe jego ciało było tak rozluźnione.

Z drugiego końca pokoju, gdzie przebywał Snape, dało się usłyszeć poruszenie.

- Poradzę sobie z piętnastoletnim dzieckiem, Severusie – rozbrzmiał zirytowany głos Czarnego Pana. Ręka owinęła się wokół pleców Izara, przyciskając go bardziej stabilnie do Voldemorta. Izar zamknął oczy, czując się dość komfortowo w ramionach tego mężczyzny, chociaż zwykle nie czuł się zbyt dobrze, kiedy nawiązywał z kimś kontakt fizyczny.

Nieoczekiwanie syk załaskotał jego ucho i Izar zesztywniał na tyle, na ile tylko pozwalało na to obecnie jego ciało. Zupełnie zapomniał, że gdzieś czytał o tym, iż Tom Marvolo Riddle, jako dziedzic Slytherina, był wężousty. Informacja ta nie była publikowana zbyt często, a przynajmniej nie przez ludzi wspierających Riddle'a. Jego krytykom jednak udało się raz na jakiś czas przecisnąć trochę informacji na ten temat do gazet, przypominając czytelnikom, że ten rzekomo w _średnim __wieku_ polityk może mieć w sobie coś złego.

Mieli całkowitą rację.

Ale Izar zawsze był ciekawy, jak to by było usłyszeć wężomowę. I w końcu mu się to udało.

Syk na początku był gniewny, może nieco upominający. Ale później złagodził się w coś podobnego do nucenia, co spowodowało, że włosy na karku Izara zjeżyły się. Merlinie, czy to działo się naprawdę? Jedynym, czego pragnął teraz Izar, było zarumienienie się, być może odsunięcie. Nie był przygotowany na przyjemne dreszcze, które przesuwały się teraz wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa.

Merlinie, był dzisiaj takim cholernym _mięczakiem._

Na szczęście skończyło się to dość szybko i Izar zauważył, że jest delikatnie opuszczany na ziemię. Otworzył oczy, a jego usta wykrzywił zdezorientowany grymas, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że jego ramię nie piekło go już i nie pulsowało bólem, chociaż wciąż nie był w stanie używać jeszcze swoich mięśni.

- W ciągu kilku minut powinieneś odzyskać zdolność do ruchu – poinformował go Czarny Pan, powoli stając na nogi jednym, wdzięcznym ruchem.

- Twoja… - zaczął Izar, jego język był ciężki. – Różdżka…

Voldemort wyglądał na bardzo rozbawionego.

- Moja różdżka, tak, panie Harrison, to moja różdżka. – Długie palce mężczyzny pogłaskały pieszczotliwie wspomniany przedmiot, po czym umieściły go w rękawie.

To _rdzeń __różdżki_ Riddle'a łączył ze sobą wszystkich śmierciożerców. Nie żaden eliksir czy zaklęcie, chodziło o rdzeń. Izar roześmiał się, ale przy jego rozluźnionych mięśniach twarzy wyszło to bardziej jak chichot. Nie obchodziło go, jak absurdalnie brzmiał. W ciągu tego _jednego_ dnia i tak zrobił z siebie głupca już niezliczoną ilość razy. Och, jak nisko upadł.

Jedynym jasnym punktem dzisiejszego dnia było to, że jego podejrzenia potwierdziły się.

Jedynym _problemem? _Musiał dowiedzieć się, jaki był rdzeń różdżki Czarnego Pana. I Izar wiedział, że lepiej go o to nie pytać. Dla niektórych czarodziejów było to coś bardzo prywatnego i gdyby Izar zadał takie pytanie, byłoby to postrzegane jako jego brak szacunku do swojego Mistrza.

Kiedy zaczynał odzyskiwać czucie w swoim ciele, powoli usiadł i przyjrzał się swojemu ramieniu. Wróciło do normalności. Było na nim tylko lekkie oparzenie i mrowienie, które rozprzestrzeniało się od umieszczonego na nim Znaku. Izar podejrzewał, że było to spowodowane bliskością Voldemorta.

- Dziękuję – mruknął cicho.

- Możesz zrobić dla mnie jedną rzecz, panie Harrison. – Voldemort pochylił się ku niemu, chwytając swoją ręką brodę Izara i przechylając jego głowę tak, że ich spojrzenia się spotkały. – Uczyć się ciężko tego roku. Chcę, by Dumbledore żałował, iż nie przeniósł cię na siódmy rok, na którym powinieneś się teraz znajdować. Zrozumiano?

- Tak, sir. – Izar skinął ostro głową, obserwując jak Voldemort puszcza jego szczękę i kieruje się do drzwi.

Nikt wcześniej nigdy nie oczekiwał od niego, by dobrze radził sobie w szkole. Nikt wcześniej nigdy nie okazał troski.

Ale coś w poleceniu mężczyzny wywołało u Izara niepokój.

Ukrywało się za nim coś zdecydowanie większego.

* * *

- Wrzucisz moje imię do Czary, ojcze? A może chcesz, bym sam to zrobił? – zapytał chłopiec. Jego ton miał w sobie trochę chłodu i bardzo dużo arogancji. Jego zimne, niebieskie oczy spojrzały spomiędzy czarnych włosów na wysoką postać ojca.

Wspomniany mężczyzna, norweski Minister Magii, wysłał swojemu synowi uśmiech. Nie był to przyjemny uśmiech i każdy, kto by go zobaczył, bez wątpienia wzdrygnąłby się.

- Ja to zrobię, synu. – Minister wstał. – Znów zniszczymy w tym roku brytyjski rząd. A już zwłaszcza Riddle'a, nie ma z nami szans.

Jego uśmiech zmienił się w szeroki uśmieszek, kiedy pomyślał o brytyjskim podsekretarzu Ministra Magii. Ten _głupiec_ postawił sumę mogącą być oszczędnościami życia całej rodziny, głupio głosując na to, że Wielka Brytania zmiażdży Norwegię w tegorocznym Turnieju. Norweski Minister przypomniał sobie egoistyczny błysk, jaki lśnił w oczach Riddle'a, kiedy ten stawiał swój zakład.

Riddle miał coś w zanadrzu w tegorocznym Turnieju.

I norweski Minister Magii miał zamiar odpowiedzieć na jego grę.

Cały ten Turniej był najostrzejszą formą rywalizacji. A on nie zamierzał grać w nim jak głupiec, zwłaszcza przeciwko Riddle'owi.

* * *

* ekstynkcja – wymarcie gatunku (terytorialne lub w skali globalnej) spowodowane czynnikami naturalnymi lub wynikające z działalności człowieka.

** mediacja – prowadzenie rozmów, których celem jest zażegnanie lub złagodzenie konfliktu pomiędzy stronami. Skupia się głównie na poszukiwaniu rozwiązań możliwych do zastosowania na przyszłość.


End file.
